Just So You Know
by iDutchman
Summary: The trip's over. So, what's more to it? College? - No BETA. WARNING: Yuri, OC, MiTsu; slight YuiAzu
1. You'll Never Know

**A/N (Update): There are a lot of changes! Don't worry, the changes are not messing up with the story, still in the right track there! -Lol-**

**********- Special Thanks to _Zaraenis_ BETA this story -**

* * *

**A/N: This is my very first FanFic!  
Yes! I finally made account here and release my own FanFic~ XD  
All thanks to My Dearest Imaginations, JMac (Jesse McCartney) Songs, and also K-ON! Cutest YURI Couple! (MiTsu)**

**Can I tell a few stories first? Okay, Thanks! Hahaha!  
First, I was reading MiTsu FanFic, while I'm listening to one of JMac song titled "Just So You Know". Then I realize that this song is damn so suit for MiTsu! I'll put some lyrics into it, and I'm damn sure this will suit really well! Haha~ (What a Confident!).**

**And one last!  
This is my first time, so, I really need your R&R and please be good and nice to me~ ^^  
**

* * *

**WARNING: BETA Fixed (by Zaraenis)  
**

**Summaries:** Love has its own ways to talk, to come and to go. But what if those 'Love' you felt to your own best and childhood friend with the same gender as you? Will you let it flow? Will you tell her?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own K-ON! Characters or etc.**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to._

_I just can't turn away._

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move,_

_I can't looked away._

* * *

It was a day, like any other. The Hokago Tea Time was practicing as usual, nothing out of the ordinary at all. However, one thing was out of the ordinary. I had realized something. Something that I realized I shouldn't be thinking, or feeling.

You see, I have a very close friend. Her name's Mio. Mio Akiyama. I realized that I was in love with her. Yet at the same time, I knew that it was a forbidden relationship. We've always been best friends ever since we were in kindergarten. I must be the worst friend ever, to fall in love with my own best friend. I would confess to her, but I was afraid. Afraid that if I confessed to her, she would distance herself away from me, and that our friendship would be over.

I didn't want it to happen.

That's why I decided to keep the feelings bottled inside me, keeping it in the hopes that over time, it would fade away without a trace.

That didn't happen

As time passed, the feeling, rather than fading away, grew stronger. I felt a lot of guilt, but I couldn't do anything about it.

_This is the worst thing that could've happened_

"Hey, Ritsu?" asked a soft voice from behind me

I turned to see Mio, standing in front of me. In case you're wondering, classes ended a while ago so I was sitting on the couch in the clubroom, and she was standing in front of me. Simple explanation, no?

"Hm? What's up?" I asked, looking back down

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?" she continued

"Tonight?" I repeated, and then thought for a moment "You know, I'm always busy with things like meetings, photo-sessions, au-ow!"

"You deserved that" said Mio, moving her hand away from my, now cranially erupted head "Take it more seriously, would you?"

a"Such a tsundere" I complained, pouting

"Would you stop calling me that?" she replied, scowling and preparing her fist again

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry~" I apologized quickly, before her fist moved at me again "Tonight, I'm free as usual. And since I know you so well, you're going to ask me to sleepover at your place, isn't that right, Mio-ch~an?"

"Geez…" she muttered "Since when did you become a mind reader, Ritsu? Yeah, my parents are away, and they'll only be back three days from now"

"You'll be lonely, ri-ow!" I started, and as you could guess, she smacked me in the head

"Stop teasing me about everything" she said, closing her eyes

I swear, I could see the cross popping veins on her head. Or is that just my imagination from watching too much anime?

"Okay, okay" I muttered, rubbing my cranial eruption again "I guess it should be alright. I'll go talk to my mom, then go to your house afterwards"

* * *

**-While both of them have this usual conversation, the others are just stared at them, a little bit laughs and chuckling-**

* * *

"I see that Ricchan's blushing" whispered Mugi, giggling with Yui, while watching their bandmates talk

"Somehow, there's this weird atmosphere around them" muttered Azusa

"Aha! They look like a couple, don't they?" exclaimed Yui (Not loudly) "We saw them act like that a lot, but now they're acting that way more often nowadays. I can feel the love~"

"They're sleeping over tonight too, right?" asked Mugi, smiling

"Yeah~" nodded Yui "I'm sure tomorrow will be… unique"

Azusa sweat-dropped as she realized what Yui had just said.

"Senpais just thought of something perverted, didn't you?" asked Azusa (Here, Azusa is using the pronoun 'Senpai-tachi' which means something like you guys, but I thought that it would be weird since Azusa always says Senpai afterwards)

Both turned simultaneously, and threw their fist out, letting their thumb fly up as their hands reached a stop. Azusa sighed, then turned back to her guitar practice.

* * *

**-It's already 4:50 P.M and it's time to go home-**

* * *

"I'm leaving now, Yui-chan, Azusa-chan" said Mugi, taking her bag and walking towards the door

"Okay, I'm done already, Mugi Senpai" said Azusa, following Mugi, then turning back "C'mon, Yui senpai, or we'll get home too late"

"Hai, hai, Azunyan!" answered Yui, picking up Geeta (ギー太) and waving at us "Bye bye! Mio-chan, Ricchan!"

"We're leaving now, Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai" said Azusa, waving at us

"Hai~" I replied, picking up my bag "See you, Yui-chan, Azusa-chan, Mugi-chan"

"Take care and don't forget tomorrow's practice!" said Mio, picking up her bass, also known as Elizabeth (エリザベース Ｅｌｉｚａｂａｓｓ)

"See you tomorrow, Ricchan, Mio-chan! Don't forget to lock the door!" said Mugi as she left

* * *

**-Now it's 5:00 P.M-**

* * *

I sighed, leaning on the door. It's already been half an hour since the others left, and we were pretty much finished packing up. I smiled as Mio walked up to me, and we went downstairs together. It felt like I'd forgotten something, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't place it.

That was when Mio asked me.

"Hey, Ritsu, did you lock the door?" she asked

_So that's what I forgot. Damn, I need to be more careful!_

"I… forgot" I answered, sweatdropping "Wait here! I'll be right back!"

Without waiting for an answer, I dashed backwards up the stairs, locking the door as I got there. Then, as quickly as I could, I ran back down, skidding to a stop next to Mio. I was panting heavily as I stood there.

"It's… pretty tiring" I panted "Running up… and down… over… and over…"

Then I laughed at myself for being so careless. If Mio wasn't there then we'd have been in trouble. Of course, I was still panting very heavily.

"Geez, Ritsu… You're really careless!" said Mio, pulling a bottle of water out of her bag "Here"

"Thanks… Mio" I panted, taking the drink and gulping it down within seconds "Wohoo! I feel a lot more alive now!"

She gazed at me, smiling. The gaze was less critical, and I realized, it made me blush!

"Thanks, Mio" I said, looking downwards

I couldn't look at her straight in the eyes…

* * *

When I could see Mio's house, I knew she could get home by herself.

"Okay, you go home, and I'll go get my stuff" I said, running the other way

* * *

**-At Ritsu's house-**

* * *

When I reached my house, I laughed to myself as I picked out my favorite pair of pajamas, and a horror movie from my room. I personally love teasing her. Though there are times when I go too far, and I have to apologize. I just can't stand her being angry at me.

That's why I have to make sure. I can't let myself go, or letting the forbidden words leave my mouth. Somehow, sleeping over at her house makes me afraid.

It should be alright, right? I wouldn't accidentally confess to her just like that, would I? As long as I'm aware at all times, and don't stare into her beautiful gray – no! I'm already getting sidetracked!

* * *

**-An Hour Later-**

* * *

Sighing, I sat up on my bed. Why is this happening? I can't think of ways to avoid her gaze!

"Ｗｅ'ｌｌ Ｓｉｎｇ うたうよかんじるそのまま"

Eh? Is that my phone? I pulled it out, and flipped it open.

From: Mio | **Ritsu! When are you gonna get here? It's almost 7 already you know! Did your mom say no or something?**

Oh no! I totally forgot! What is wrong with me? I mean seriously, even though I'm still a teenager, my mind seems to work at the pace of an old person's mind!

**I'm sorry, Mio-ch~an. I had to help my mom around the house, but I'm leaving my house now! See ya there!**

With that, I dashed as quickly out of my house as I could, not forgetting to drag my bag with me as I ran towards her house. As I saw her house, I slowed down to catch my breath. I wouldn't want her worrying about me again like before, would I?

* * *

As I reached the door, I took a deep breath. I prepared myself to knock the door, and…

The door opened before I could knock it. Mio had opened the door, tapping the door impatiently.

"That took you long enough, huh, Ritsu?" she teased, smiling "It's unusual of you to take so long"

"I told you I was helping my mom, wasn't I?" I said, my hands on my hips

"Oh yeah…" She muttered, somehow seeming disappointed "I forgot"

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Come on in" she said, letting me in and locking the door behind us.

* * *

**-In Mio's Room-**

* * *

As usual, Mio was working on our homework, and I wasn't doing anything. I wasn't really bored, and on the contrary, I was staring at her silky black hair, her beautiful face, and her soft looking lips, wondering how they ta– Whoa! I almost lost my train of thought there. I should not be thinking of these things. I need to distract myself…

"Oi, Mio" I muttered, calling for her attention "Can we watch a movie now? Don't you feel tired?"

"We can watch a movie later, Ritsu" She said, looking up at me "I'm almost finished, so be patient, would you?"

"Fine…" I pouted, laying my head down on the table

"You haven't showered, right?" she asked "It should kill some time, don't you think?"

"You're right" I said, standing up "Mio, do you mind giving me a towel?"

"Alright" she said, standing up "Wait here"

Of course, I waited just as she told me to. When she came back, she was holding a large white towel with yellow stripes on it.

"Here" she said, handing the towel to me

"Thanks" I said, walking to the bathroom

I took off my headband and clothes, and stepped into the shower, then turned on the water. I shivered as the water hit me. It was freezing! I quickly turned on the heater, and before long, the water heated up. It felt heavenly, after such a cold bath. Who knew that a mistake could turn this good?

After ten minutes of heaven, I decided to get out of the shower. I wouldn't want to make her wait too long. I dried my body quickly, before pulling my pajamas from my bag and quickly putting them on. Then I used the towel to dry my hair a little. Of course, me being me, I like my hair a little wet. Letting the towel stay on my neck, I walked out of the bathroom, into Mio's bedroom.

"That was really refreshing!" I sighed in relief

"You didn't make the floor wet, did you, Ritsu?"asked Mio, not turning as she was still doing her homework "You have a bad habit of letting yourself stay wet after a bath"

"Hey, I fully dried my body! If you don't bel–" I cried in protest

"What about your hair?" she asked, noticing my deliberate left out information

"Well…" I muttered "It's a _tiny_ bit wet"

"You didn't dry your hair?" she asked, starting to turn to me "Geez, Ritsu. Why–"

As her gaze landed on me, they stayed there. She stared at me, as if in shock, almost as if she was speechless, and that was NOT like usual.

"M-Mio?" I asked "You're not mad at me or something, are you?"

"N-no" she muttered, looking away "You looked quite different"

"Ah… It looks weird, doesn't it?" I asked, hoping to break the tension "I never tried it but it must look weird!"

Great job, Ritsu, now you just made yourself look even weirder.

"N-no!" she stuttered "It's not weird… It looks quite good on you"

"Eh? You think so? Thanks Mio-Ch~an" I said, grinning

Within seconds, the atmosphere got uncomfortable. Even if I did just come out of heaven, this is just too much.

"I'm starving, Mio-ch~an. Let's have dinner already! It's already half past eight!"

* * *

**-At the dinning room-**

* * *

"Thank god that mom left us some food" said Mio, laying the plates down on the table

"Do you need any help?" I asked, walking over to her

She seemed somehow unnerved by the food, and lost in her own trail of thought.

"No, thanks" she said, smiling at me as she walked towards me "It's just about fin-!"

She had tripped over something, and almost instinctively, I caught her using one arm as she fell, and caught the flying food in my other hand. Right now, I can't recall how I did that at all. It seemed an almost impossible task now that I think about it.

"Watch your step, would you?" I muttered, before accidentally gazing into her eyes

That was when I realized how weird of a position we were in. I had my arm around her waist, while my other hand was holding the food that I had caught. No! This is not good! Look away, Ritsu!

…on the other hand, her eyes are really beautiful, and her lips must be very soft… maybe I can tas-

No! I shook my head, throwing my weird thoughts out of the window. Would you break out of this awkward situation already?

"A-Are you okay, Mio?" I asked, letting her go and helping her stand up

"Y-yes… Thank you" she stuttered, blushing and looking away, and before long, shaking her head

"Good" I said, trying to get rid of this weird feeling "Well, let's eat! My stomach is screaming in pain!"

"Itadakimasu!" we said simultaneously, picking up our chopsticks and eating our food.

Of course, the dinner was good, since her parents left it for us. I didn't rush, since there was no point in watching a horror movie without Mio. It just wasn't fun.

"Gochisou-sama!" I said as I finished, laying back on the chair as I waited for her to finish

"Gochisou-sama…" said Mio, almost absentmindedly for some reason

"Mio, you alright?" I asked

"Hm?" she muttered, before snapping to reality "Oh, I'm alright, don't worry about me"

"If you say so" I said

Of course, I was thinking the complete opposite. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, and if I could help, but it would only cause more problems and arouse suspicion on my part.

"Let's go back to my room!" she said, smiling

"Yeah!" I said, leading the way, and as soon as I got into her room, I jumped on her bed, laying down flat on the bed "Man, I am full!"

As expected, my action was met with an elbow dig in the ribs.

"You just finished eating, Ritsu!" she said, scowling "Don't lie down yet!"

"Oww…" I muttered, rubbing my side "That seriously hurt… Hey, Mio, can we watch a movie? I'm bored"

"You just want to scare me again, don't you?" she asked, seeing through my plan instantly "I'm not gonna fall into that trap again"

"Come on, Mio-ch~an" I begged "Please?"

"Fine!" she said, giving in to my begging "Just give me the remote, so I can turn it off if it's really a horror movie"

Now, we were finally watching a movie. Of course, it's a horror movie, and I can only hope she doesn't notice that it's really horror. After half an hour, after a few parts which were vaguely scary, I found that she was getting closer to me, hugging my arm more tightly as the movie went on.

"R-Ritsu… Get rid of it… Please…!" she stuttered, tears falling down on my arm

Her arms were shaking, and couldn't hold the remote anymore. I knew, that I had to turn it off before the scariest part shows up, or she would faint, and making Mio faint, is generally not a good idea. I quickly took the remote and turned the TV off.

I know I already told myself not to go overboard, but this is just crossing the line twice.

"It's okay, Mio" I coaxed, feeling very guilty "Please stop crying… I'm really sorry for scaring you… I went too far"

I held her tightly, hoping that it would calm her down. It made her cling to my arm even more tightly. Then she said something that robbed me of my ability to resist.

"J-just don't leave me…" she said, her voice quivering with fear, burying her face on my neck "As payment for scaring me so much"

I couldn't say anything anymore, so I only held her more tightly.

Mio… do you realize that what you're saying makes me want you so badly? Do you realize, how much I care for you…? How much I love you?

* * *

**- Special Thanks to _Zaraenis_ BETA this story -  
**


	2. The Confession

**A/N: Yay! This chapter already BETA-ed by S.M wane/Zaraenis! Thanks a lot for made it in time~! The first chapter still in-progress, same with the other chapters!**

**Just FYI, I'll upload the newest chapter, after I finish the BETA work of all chapters!  
**

* * *

**WARNING: Yuri, BETA (by S.M wane/Zaraenis)**

**Summaries:**Love has its own ways to talk, to come and to go. But what if those 'Love' you felt to your own best and childhood friend with the same gender as you? Will you let it flow? Will you tell her?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own K-ON! Characters or etc.**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide these feelings?_

_And look the other way_

* * *

Even though she was clinging tightly to my arm, she slowly drifted off to sleep. I didn't have the heart to push her away, or rather, leave her alone, so I let her sleep on my shoulder, resisting with all my might. Yet, with her head lying on my neck, it was very hard to resist such temptation. Being in a position like this made me surer of my feelings for her.

Mio… Why do you have to make it so hard for me to be around you? I can't everything that you throw at me you know.

"…R-Rit…su" groaned Mio, shifting slightly, and holding my arm even more tightly

My imagination went wild. What was Mio dreaming about? I'm sure that she wasn't having the same type of dreams as I've been having. If only it was, huh?

I yawned loudly, but not too loudly as it could wake Mio up. Thinking through what happened today, I realized that we had school. I guess I should go to sleep then, huh?

Laying my head onto hers, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off to dream world, where my forbidden dreams lay.

* * *

I heard someone whispering my name softly. It was a voice that I recognized. It was Mio, I think.

"Mio? You're already awake?" I asked, opening my eyes slowly

I gazed into her eyes, only for a moment, before turning away. I couldn't meet her eyes. I just couldn't.

"Yeah… Uh… Ritsu…?" she said, uncertainly, pulling away from me

"Uh-huh?" I muttered, taking a deep breath and stretching my arms "What's up?"

"About last night… I'm sorry," she said, looking away "I ended up sleeping on your shoulder. It must've felt uncomfortable… but I was really scared! That's why I didn't let go!"

"Heh, Mio, how long have we known each other?" I asked, grinning "It's not a big deal"

Even if I say that, I do, have a dead arm. In case you didn't know what a dead arm is, it's when you wake up, your arm feels heavy as hell, and it's almost impossible to move for a while. This is usually, caused by sleeping on your arm, and I am going to stop going off topic now.

"You should go take a shower now" she suggested, "I'll go prepare breakfast"

"O~kay" I said, walking towards the bathroom

I did the same thing as I did yesterday, quickly going in, and coming out after around ten minutes. That is when I realized.

I had misplaced my hairband

I sighed, deciding that I could search for it later. I quickly pulled on my school clothes, and walked downstairs.

"Oi, Mio" I muttered, "I've finished taking a shower. It's your turn"

"Okay then…" she said, then turned to me for a moment, before glancing away.

Was she… blushing?

"Don't eat until I'm finished taking a shower, alright?" she asked, and from how she said it, I knew that it was more like an order than a request

"Yesh, yesh, 'darling'~" I teased

As she went to the bathroom, I lay my head down on the breakfast table, relaxing. This feels a little awkward, huh? I mean, we're alone in the house, and she's prepared breakfast. I'm even **waiting** to eat with her. We're like a newly wedded coup-

I shook my head, throwing those thoughts away. I can't think like that. I shouldn't…

* * *

"Oi! Ritsu!" said a familiar voice "Wake up, will you?"

"Five more minutes, mom…" I muttered

Wait… My parents are not at home, so who could it be? Wait…

"Ritsu!" she said, making me jump in surprise

"Mio?" I asked, rubbing my eyes "I'm sorry, Mio-ch~an"

"You're really careless, Ritsu" she said, sitting down on the table "You can't sleep on the breakfast table, you know"

"I know, I know," I muttered, grinning "Can we eat now?"

Of course, she agreed, and we ate. However, the situation felt rather weird. I kept on looking away from Mio, glancing at her everytime she looked away. After a while, Mio noticed my weird glances, and realized that I had been glancing at her from time to time.

"Ritsu, why do you avoid my eyes nowadays?" she asked, lifting one of her eyebrows

"Eh? I-I don't avoid your eyes" I lied, looking away "Seriously…"

"See? You don't look at me while you're talking to me!" she said "Why, Ritsu? Why are you avoiding my eyes, Ritsu? It… It hurts… being treated this way…"

Her voice grew weaker, and she looked very sad. I couldn't bring myself to look at her directly. My guilt was eating me from inside. It was painful…

"D-don't worry about it, Mio" I said, faking a smile "I'm just thinking about something so I space out rather a lot"

"Stupid Ritsu" she said, looking away

The rest of breakfast was painfully slow, We didn't speak at all. After we finished, we walked to school silently. There was a strange atmosphere around us, and it stayed that way until after school. That was when I couldn't take it anymore…

* * *

After the incident, there was a rift between us. I hated to see us so far away from each other, so distant! It was so painful, seeing her look so pained, and upset. In the clubroom, the others were late so I decided to approach her there and then.

"Mio…" I muttered, getting her attention "A-are you mad at me?"

"What do you expect, Ritsu?" she asked, angry at me for avoiding her eyes "My best friend's been avoiding any eye contact while talking with me! Should I be happy? Or angry?"

"I'm sorry, Mio" I said, looking away

"Why, Ritsu?" she asked, "Please tell me you had a good reason for avoiding my eyes"

I couldn't do it. Couldn't lie anymore. Even if this will create distance between us, I have to tell her!

"I… I was avoiding you becau-" I spoke, but stopped as soon as I heard footsteps

I dashed to the door, quickly locking it then turning to Mio

"Shh…! Don't let them get in yet…" I whispered to her

"What's the meaning of this, Ritsu?" she asked in a whisper

"I have to tell you something important…" I said, looking into her eyes "Something private"

* * *

**-From the outside-**

* * *

"The door's locked…?" muttered Azusa, as she found the door locked "I guess the senpais have classroom duty today"

She sighed, before starting to turn around.

"Azuny~an!" squealed Yui, glomping Azusa tightly

"Y-Yui-senpai!" muttered Azusa, trying to push Yui off of her "Please stop doing that!"

Much to her dismay, Yui started rubbing her cheeks against Azusa's.

"Yui-senpai!" snapped Azusa, stopping Yui temporarily "Please don't do it here!"

"Fine~" muttered Yui, becoming almost chibified

"Why is Azusa-chan not going into the clubroom?" asked Mugi, from behind Yui

"Umm… The room seems to still be locked" said Azusa

"Ehhh~?" pouted Yui "I wanted to eat some of Mugi-chan's cake…"

"Well, I have some leftover lunch" said Mugi, smiling

"Yay~!" squealed Yui, hugging Mugi "You're a lifesaver, Mugi-chan!"

Dragging Azusa along with her, Yui dashed towards food with the two of them, being dragged along with her. While Mugi was more willing, Azusa more or less didn't have a choice

* * *

**-Back to the clubroom-**

* * *

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to stop feeling this way_

* * *

"They're gone," I muttered, sighing

"Why did you lock the door, Ritsu? I want a good explanation for this," she said, her hands on her waist

"The reason I avoided your eyes…" I started, then took a deep breath "It was because… It was because I like you… and I had only just realized how I felt about you, Mio"

* * *

**A/N: Gomen ne! The 2nd Chapter is not as much as the 1st chapter! *bows***

**- Thanks to S.M wane/Zaraenis, for working on the BETA of this chapter -**

**~Thanks for read and Keep R&R~  
**


	3. The Realization

**A/N:**** Gomen for the DELAY!**

**I was having exams on my school~ XD  
Well then, I ****was**** really satisfied with your reviews, it's really making me so happy to write more stories about Mitsu! ^^**

* * *

**Woot! Woot! Woot!  
I'm so excited knowing that all the chapters BETA work is all in-progress!**

**I put a lot of efforts to search people who can do the BETA work~  
The fact is, I need MORE THAN ONE PERSON to handle the BETA work, because I already reached chapter 8 (even though it doesn't contains a lot of words in each chapter) by the end, I got 4 people working on it. Chapter 2 and 3 is DONE, the others are still in-progress!  
**

**I want to say a HUGE THANKS for S.M wane and Zaraenis who working on the BETA work of this chapter!  
I corrected both of your BETA and put it into one, and it was really awesome, GREAT!**

**At last...**

**~ ENJOY and Keep R&R ~  
**

* * *

**WARNING: Yuri, BETA Version (by S.M wane & Zaraenis)**

**Summaries:** Love has its own ways to talk, to come and to go. But what if those 'Love' you felt to your own best and childhood friend with the same gender as you? Will you let it flow? Will you tell her?

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own K-ON! Characters or etc.**

* * *

_Just so you know,_

_My heart is taking control of me_

_And I can't help it..._

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

"It was because…" She started, then took a deep breath "It was because I like you… and I had only just realized how I felt about you, Mio"

I was surprised, and, for a lack of better word, stunned. Is that really how she feels about me? How should I reply? How **can **I reply?

"R-Ri-" I stuttered

"It's okay" she said, cutting me off "I know I shouldn't tell you this, and that you're straight, but it just doesn't feel right if I hide it from you. I just can't keep it in anymore because we've always been so honest with each other. I just wanted to know that. That's all… I know you don't like me in the same way, and I understand that"

Ritsu…

"Thanks… for listening to me" she said, smiling "I don't want to ruin our friendship only because I was selfish, and wanted you as more than a best friend… I'll try to forget my feelings. Please forget everything I just said"

She turned around, and started to unlock the door. I couldn't find the words to say.

"I'm not in the mood for practice today" she said, "I'm going to go home now. Are you coming with me?"

I nodded, unable to find the words to say.

"I'll go tell the others that I'm cancelling practice today," she said, smiling "I'll be right back"

* * *

There was a strange atmosphere around us as we walked home in silence. Unlike usual, Ritsu didn't strike up a conversation, or complain about anything. The problem was also that I don't know how to strike a conversation, especially after she confessed to me. I wouldn't even know how to reply too her if she tries to start a conversation.

It's so tense…

"Hey, Mio~" she muttered "Say something, will ya? I'm getting bored"

"I don't have anything interesting to talk about" I replied "Why don't you say something? Anything will do… This feels too awkward"

"Didn't I already tell you to forget about 'that'?"

"About what?"

Of course, I knew exactly what she was talking about. It's impossible for me to pretend that it never happened. The problem was that… I don't know how I feel about this. Do I feel the same way? Am I even straight?

"What I said in the clubroom," she said, tapping her waist "I told you to forget about it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did… And I did too!"

It was an easily seen through lie. I wanted her to think that I wasn't dwelling on it, yet it was impossible to really show her I wasn't. I couldn't lie to her about it. Not after how she confessed to me.

Ritsu only looked away, her face, troubled. I didn't want her to be sad, or for her to have to worry, but I couldn't help it. It continued that way until late that night. I couldn't get the confession out of my head. It was almost impossible to do what Ritsu wanted me to do. No...

It was more like I didn't want to do it

I was more confused than ever. I couldn't keep it out of my head. It was hard to not think about her feelings about me. What should I do? Should I ask someone about it? I can't exactly talk to Ritsu about this. I don't think Yui would be able to help with this type of thing. Azusa might be able to help, but I shouldn't drag her into things about relationships. It would be too stressful. Would Mugi be able to help me? Mugi would be the best choice, wouldn't she?

I called Mugi, trying to keep myself calm

_"Hello?"_

"Mugi?"

_"Yes? What is it, Mio-chan? It's unusual for you to call me this late in the night"_

"I know, but I don't know who else I can talk to about this"

_"How about Ricchan?"_

"That's the problem, Mugi… I want to talk to you about Ritsu"

_"Hm? That's unusual. Did you two have a fight or something?"_

"Well… Can you promise to keep this a secret?"

_"Of course, I promise. Now please, tell me, what happened?"_

"Today… Ri-Ritsu…"

_"Yes? What did Ricchan do? Take a deep breath, Mio-chan"_

I did as she told me, and continued

"She… confessed to me… She said… she likes me…"

_"Ricchan finally said it? I'm not surprised, Mio-chan…"_

What…? Not surprised?

"What do you mean?" I asked, after a pause "Did you already know how she felt?"

_"Well, she didn't tell me anything, but I noticed that she was acting more gently towards you. And also, the way she always glanced at you was different… affectionate…"_

"You've been observing Ritsu?"

_"It's just that, I noticed her looking at you when you weren't looking! She glanced at you with such an admiring look that it was fun to watch. That's why I thought she might've had a crush on you. I'm so happy you decided to talk to me about this__~"_

I can't believe I didn't even notice it! For Mugi to be able to tell me in such detail…

_"Mio-chan?"_

"I'm sorry" I apologized quickly "I spaced out there"

_"Is there anything else between the two of you?"_

"Yesterday… When Ritsu had just come out of the bath, and she wasn't wearing her headband… When I saw her… My heart beat erratically and my face heated up… I don't know how I feel anymore…"

I know that that's the sigh of me, liking her back… Yet it was what she said that made me afraid. She said she was afraid that this would break our relationship. I'm afraid of that too… I don't want that…

_"It's alright, Mio-chan"_ she said, somehow calming me down with just her voice

"Today…" I started, trying to let it all out, "She told me to forget everything she said… But I can't! I can't get it out of my head, no matter what!"

_"The two of you need to talk again"_ she said, her voice was serious _"Talk to her in private tomorrow, alright?"_

"Alright" I answered, smiling to myself "Thanks a lot, Mugi… I'm so lucky to have a friend like you"

_"It's no problem,"_ she answered

"I'm going to sleep now, Mugi" I said "Good night"

_"Good night"_

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

The atmosphere that night was weird. Neither of us talked, but Mio smiled at me sometimes. Did something happen, when I was taking a shower? It was a feeling that was hard to describe. Mio seemed to be unfocused.

It felt like a gap between us. I don't want this to happen to us. Even if I told her, I wanted her to forget about it, and that I would try to forget these feelings, it was a lie. I don't want to do that at all. Even the next day, when we went to school, we didn't talk. In class, Mio spaced out, and afterschool, she missed a lot of notes during practice! I don't want my confession to cause her problems like this. I have to talk to her again.

"Oi, Mio…" I said, tugging her sleeve "Come with me for a sec, will ya?"

"Hmm? What is it, Ritsu?" she asked "Can't we talk here? I'm no-"

I dragged her by her hand to the rooftop of the school, ignoring her arguments and resistance.

"Tell me" I demanded

"What?"

"Tell me"

"Tell you what, Ritsu?" she asked, feigning ignorance "You're acting weirdly…"

"Me?" I muttered, exasperated "I'm the one acting weirdly? Really?"

"Y-yeah"

"Mio, you've been unfocused ever since last night… I told you to forget it, didn't I?"

"It's not as easy as you think it is, Ritsu!" she shouted, "I'm still confused! I'm confused about my own feelings for you!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with being straight, Mio" I said, trying to reassure her "I don't want to change you just for myself. Besides, you're the only child of your family, and an ace student! You've got a beautiful voice, you're very talented, and so much more! Even if you feel the same way, you deserve more than me"

"Would you stop for a moment, Ritsu?" she snapped, "Even I don't know if I really like guys, Ritsu. How can you be so sure of that? You've never seen me get close to any men, and you've never even asked how I feel about all this! Have you honestly stopped to consider about my feelings or how I really think of you at all?"

I was speechless. She was correct about everything. I had assumed without asking her, that she was straight. How could I say she's straight, without any proof, without having ever seen her go out with anyone? Without her having any male friends?

"Nothing to say?" she asked, turning away "I'm going home now, Ritsu. It's almost dark, so you should go home too"

I stood there, trying to recover from what she had said. It was all right…

I was wrong…

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

I headed back to the clubroom, I knew that it was mean to say that to Ritsu, to act so coldly, but I needed her to think this through, to consider the possibility that I also liked her. I wanted to make sure, so that if I found out I liked her back, then she wouldn't feel the pain she must be going through.

"Hi there, Akiyama-san!"

I looked to that direction to see a young man, around my age, standing in front of me. It was surprising to find a boy in front of me, since this was an all-girls school.

"O-oh, h-hi…" I stuttered, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Uh… No.." he said, scratching the back of his head "We haven't met formally, but I know everything about you!"

"I suppose you're a part of my fanclub?"

"I am!"

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked, wanting to quickly get this over with

"Akiyama-san, I know this is sudden, but…" he said, pulling out a flower and bowing "I love you, Akiyama-san! Will you be my girlfriend?"

What is this guy thinking? I don't even know him! This is just too crazy!

"Umm… I don't even know your name," I quietly said

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, "My name is Kaguya Matsumoto!"

"O-okay… Matsumoto-san" I stammered, "Are you sure, Matsumoto-san?"

This is ridiculous…

"I'm dead sure about this!" he exclaimed, "I really love you, and want you to be my girlfriend! If you agree, please accept this flower, and even if you want to reject me, please take it. You can do whatever you want with it!"

What! This is just too crazy! How could I take that flower? Ritsu wouldn't want me to take it…

What could be worse than this?

* * *

**[1] **I can't think of any other or better name! Haha!

* * *

**Stop it right here~**  
**Sorry for the DELAY! I was having a test and not allowed to touch my PC!**

******Again, a HUGE THANKS for S.M wane and Zaraenis who working on the BETA work for this chapter!**

**I'll introduce that OC, Kaguya Matsumoto on the 5th Chapter!**


	4. Trouble, Answer & Reason

**A/N: ****This one doesn't take a lot of Delay, right! Hahaha!**

**ENJOY! And keep giving reviews; it's really helping me though! XD**

**- This Story has been BETA-ed by Zaraenis - v^^v**

* * *

**WARNING: Yuri, BETA Version (by Zaraenis)**

**Summaries:** Love has its own ways to talk, to come and to go. But what if those 'Love' you felt to your own best and childhood friend with the same gender as you? Will you let it flow? Will you tell her?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own K-ON! Characters or etc.**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

I stood there, frozen to the spot. I tried to snap myself out of my trance, but only succeeded after a few minutes. I should probably go home now. I'll think about all the confusing stuff after I get home.

I walked over towards the music room, seeing that my stuff is still there. Yet as I approached, I heard a guy's voice, and a familiar voice, talking.

"O-okay… Matsumoto-san" stammered the voice I recognized as Mio's "Are you sure, Matsumoto-san?"

"I'm dead sure about this!" exclaimed the male voice "I really love you, and want you to be my girlfriend! If you agree, please accept this flower, and even if you want to reject me, please take it. You can do whatever you want with it!"

I hid myself around the corner. Wait, why am I hiding? Man I feel like a stalker… Either way, that guy confessed to Mio. What will Mio say? She already made it blindingly obvious to me that she might not be straight. I kind of feel sorry for the guy…

She took the flower, then let go of it, allowing it to slowly fall to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry, Matsumoto-san" she apologized, bowing down

"That's alright, Akiyama-san… I can understand, but… can you please tell me something?" he asked, his expression, hurt

"U-um… A-alright…" she answered, unsure

"Are you dating that drummer?"

Scratch that… I don't feel sorry for him. He doesn't even know my name!

"W-why would y-you t-think that?" she asked nervously

"Well, I heard it from a friend, that you were going out with the drummer. I didn't want to believe it…" he answered "That's why I wanted to ask you directly. So, are you really going out with the drummer?"

"I… I'm not… we're not like that…" she answered, looking almost disappointed with her own answer

"That means I still have a chance yet!" he exclaimed "I hope to be able to charm you into being my girlfriend someday!"

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked around the corner, pretending I didn't know about what they were talking about.

"Mio?" I asked, then pretended to notice the guy "And… who are you?"

"I'm Kaguya Matsumoto" he said, bowing "Nice to meet you"

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here together?" I asked, then turned to Mio "Is he your boyfriend?"

"What makes you think that that's it, baka!" she shouted, smacking my head

Oww…

"Sadly, Akiyama-san and I aren't like that. Sorry for talking in front of the clubroom" he said

"Hm? I don't mind" I said, turning to the clubroom "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just want to get my stuff from the clubroom"

I walked inside, and picked my stuff up, then picked Mio's stuff up and handed it to her.

"Are you going home with me today?" I asked

"Thanks" she said, taking her bag "I'll go if you don't mind"

She blushed brightly, smiling. However, I noticed that guy notice the blush as well.

"Let's go now" I said, leaving the clubroom and going down the stairs

I turned to the guy, and gave him the most unpleasant smile I could.

"The 'Drummer' you mentioned has a name" I said, just loudly enough for him to hear "It's Tainaka Ritsu"

He replied with a chuckle, and I knew that he would become an annoyance in the future.

* * *

As before, it was silent as we walked home. I hated this eerie silence! Neither of us started a conversation, and it was a painfully long way home. The feeling was made worse by the dark cloudy skies. It's going to rain soon. On a different note, I wanted to know why she rejected him. I know that she didn't know him, and that it was too sudden for her. Reason tells me that those are the reasons, but emotion tells me otherwise.

"Hey, Mio…"

"What?"

"Why did you reject him?"

"W-what? Reject who?"

"The Matsumoto guy"

"What are you talking about?"

"He confessed, didn't he?"

"N-no…"

"Don't lie to me, Mio" I said calmly "I heard all of it. All of it after he asked you to be his girlfriend"

"I rejected him because I don't know him, and never even met him before… It's normal to reject a stranger who confesses all of a sudden, right?"

Her answer was just as I expected. Yet, I somehow **knew** that that wasn't it.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"How… How did you know?" she asked

"…I just… know" I said, then closed my eyes

Suddenly, I could feel a drop of water fall onto my nose. I looked up, and saw several drops of rain coming onto my face. I smiled, seeing that it's been ages since we've played in the rain.

It's been too long…

"You know it's been too long since we've played in the rain, huh?" I muttered, looking at her, smirking

"Wait… don't tell me yo-" she started, but was interrupted by my arm, pulling her into the heart of the rain.

It was exactly like when we were younger, and I don't care anymore, because we're back to the way we were before.

* * *

We arrived at her house soon after we were done. Our uniforms were soaked, but it was worth it. It was the most fun I've had in a while, and I'm sure she had a lot of fun as well. Of course, I hadn't thought things through when I forced her to play with me in the rain. Though things worked out quite well, seeing as it was, Saturday tomorrow. We both took turns for the shower, and I only quickly showered, not taking too long.

"Geez, Ritsu, my uniform is wet now" she muttered, drying her hair "Be glad tomorrow is a Saturday"

"Sorry~" I said, grinning embarrassedly "but then that's why I don't care about uniform! Tomorrow is a weekend!"

That was when I realized that she was staring at me, blushing.

"Is something on my face?" I asked

"N-no, i-it's just that… Did you lose your headband, Ritsu?" she asked, smiling ever so sweetly

My headband…? I quickly grappled with my hair, hoping to find my hairband, though to no avail.

"How did I lose it? I gotta find it! Help me, Mio!" I panicked

That headband held a lot of memories for me. I've been using it ever since I was a kid. And by ever since I was a kid, I mean ever since last year.

"I must've dropped it when I was running around" I muttered, sighing, and sitting down on the couch

"Well, it **_is_** your fault" she said, sitting down next to me

"I don't feel like me without it!" I muttered, burying my face between my hands "And I look weird!"

"No, you don't" she said, turning the TV on

"What?"

"I told you that you look good" she said, turning to me and smiling "You look better without your headband than with it!"

"Even if you say that…" I muttered, pouting "It feels like a part of me is missing~!"

"Well, we can't exactly get it back" she replied "We can get you a new one tomorrow though"

"Great idea!" I exclaimed, grinning "Alright, now…"

Suddenly, I sneezed loudly, causing both of us to jump. I guess it's just my fault for not thinking things over. Even if everything goes well, something's always going to go wrong. In this case, it's me catching a cold.

"You deserved that, Ritsu" she teased, smiling

"You're so cruel, Mio-ch~a-" I started, but was cut off by my sudden cough

"See? You should stop talking and take a rest" she said, getting up "I'll make hot chocolate and get you some medicine"

With that, she went to the kitchen. She'd make a great mother, wouldn't she? Does that mean I should try to be a great father figure instead? Come on, man I should stop thinking about this. I laughed at myself for such thoughts. From what she's hinted several times, it's not so far out of my reach, huh?

After a while, Mio came back with the hot chocolate, and the medicine.

"Here's the medicine, Ritsu" she said, putting a pill into my hand "Take it first, before you drink the hot chocolate"

I absolutely hate these pill things! They're so annoying because they're so bitter! What's worse is that if you don't swallow them fast enough, they melt in your mouth!

"Can I not take the medicine?" I muttered, pouting "I don't feel like taking a pill like that…"

Of course, then my cough acted up at this unfortunate time. I just hate my body for this.

"Don't be childish, Ritsu" she scolded "If you don't take the medicine, then you'll be sick tomorrow, and we won't be able to get your headband tomorrow"

"I officially hate this cold" I muttered, before taking the medicine

Of course, I had forgotten about water, and before I knew it, it had melted, and I almost spat it out, but I held it in.

"Ugh…" I muttered "That was horrible"

"That's payment for playing in the rain" she said, her hands on her hips "At least I'm not sick as well, so I can take care of you"

"If we both got sick, I'd have to take care of you while you take care of me" I said, laughing

We ended talking like that for a long time, until she asked me to take a rest. It was a good idea, since I want to be fine for tomorrow. That's why I have to recover by tomorrow. After a few minutes, I realized I couldn't sleep, and that I found my thoughts filled with the question I had asked earlier.

"Mio…"

"Hm?"

"You haven't answered my question yet"

"Which one?"

"Your real reason for rejecting that guy?"

"T-that's…!" she stuttered, looking away from my eyes and blushing deep red.

"Yes?"

"This is a bit… embarrassing to talk about" she said, looking away

"It's embarrassing?" I asked, forcing myself to smile "Do you already have a boyfriend?"

"N-no…" she muttered "It's not like I have a boyfriend… It's just…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me" I said "I'm pushing a bit too hard"

"B-but…"

"That's okay, Mio" I replied, cutting her off "Every person has their own secret and something they don't want to tell others. I shouldn't be pushing you too hard to get you to tell me anything. I should respect your privacy"

"No" she said firmly "It's not about privacy… It's just hard for me to talk about this…"

My heart skipped a beat. Is she going to tell me what I think she's going to tell me?

"I… I love you"

I stared at her blankly. I couldn't comprehend what she had just said.

"Can you say that again?" I asked, still trying to comprehend what she just said

"I… I love you, Ritsu"

Finally, I had realized what she had just said. Yet I wanted to hear it again. I want her to say it out loud.

"Can you say that a bit louder?" I asked, the blank look disappearing off my face

That was before I was able to add another cranial eruption to my collection.

Oww…

"Do you think it's easy to say it, Ritsu?" she asked, angry "It's not as easy as you think!"

She looked away, but I knew exactly what I should do. I stood up, and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Mio" I said "I just couldn't believe you really return my feelings! It just makes me so happy, and I just wanted to hear you say it to me more often"

"Ritsu…"

I could hear her heartbeat, and I knew she could hear mine. I felt hotter than ever. Hopefully, it was from the hug, and not the cold.

"Your body... it's so hot… Ritsu… you should take a rest"

I let go, knowing that she was right. Yet, before I knew it, I had fallen unconscious. I think that I fainted, but I'm not so sure. It might just be me falling asleep on the spot. Later that night, I could feel something touch my forehead, and I swear, it felt like a pair of lips.

I must be the luckiest girl in the world!

* * *

******- This Story has been BETA-ed by Zaraenis -**

**I'll try to finish the next chapter tomorrow! Pray for me!**

**~ Thanks for read and keep R&R~  
**


	5. It's Our First Date!

**A/N: ****Finally ****BETA-ed!**** ENJOY! b^^d**

**Anyway, I was thinking that this story is going to another way, first it was actually inspired and based on JMac songs titled 'Just So You Know' but then, soon it's going to another way, hahaha! Well, tell me it's going to a better way or making you guys feel confused! I'm really sorry if I'm really do makes it more complicated~**

**- Big Thanks to Zaraenis for BETA this chapter -**

**~ Keep R&R ~**

* * *

**WARNING: Yuri, ****BETA Version**** (****by Zaraenis****)**

**Summaries:** Love has its own ways to talk, to come and to go. But what if those 'Love' you felt to your own best and childhood friend with the same gender as you? Will you let it flow? Will you tell her?

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own K-ON! Characters or etc.**

* * *

**Mio's POV | Flashback**

* * *

"Ritsu…" I whispered, clutching her hand

I could hear her heartbeat, and I knew she could feel mine. Somehow, I could feel her body heat, and I knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Your body... it's so hot… Ritsu… you should take a rest"

Slowly, she let go of me. As soon as she had let go of me, she crashed into the ground, and I quickly turned around. She must've fainted! I panicked, but calmed down quickly, and lifted her up onto my bed. It was weird how she was almost weightless. Maybe it was just the adrenaline in my body helping me out?

I sat down next to her, finding that Ritsu's sleeping face was peaceful. I stared at her pretty face, enjoying every part of it. The best thing is that she wasn't using her headband. Somehow it made her look more attractive, more… irresistible…

I can't believe I finally said it…

I gave her a light kiss on her forehead, then as I pulled away, noticed a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back, before laying myself down next to her. Slowly, I drifted to dreamland, where my dreams were all about her…

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

I was woken by the sudden beeps next to my ears. I threw my hand towards the beep, hoping to hit it enough that it stops. I managed to slam my hand onto the snooze button, before slowly opening my eyes. I found a beautiful face, sleeping peacefully in front of me. Her arms were wrapped around me.

It was Mio, my best friend and my very first love.

Right… Last night, she'd said she loved me. Then I fainted. That was such a mood killer! I hate myself for being so weak when the time was right! How many times have I said I hate myself already? Too many to count, huh? Don't go back through the previous chapters to count dear readers!

I gently moved her hands off of my waist, before pushing myself up and off the bed. I felt a wave of weirdness go through my head. I hate it when that happens. I should probably go take a shower. It always helps when I get this. I gave Mio a light kiss on her forehead, smiling as I drew away and walked towards the bathroom.

She must be tired, huh? She's been taking care of me since yesterday. Just looking at her beautiful face makes me want to continue staring at it, but I can't do such a thing. We said we'd go out to get my headband today, so we will go!

After the shower, I went downstairs and cooked breakfast. Of course, people who've watched season two of the anime will know I can cook. I should seriously stop breaking the fourth wall. They'd kill me for the repair fees! After finishing the omelet, I lay it on the table, smiling. Even if I'm not exactly at pro level, it must be worth something, since I made it with all of my feelings.

Since when did my words become so… corny? Must've been since I fell in love with Mio, huh?

I smiled as that thought left my head, and the smile stayed as I cleaned up the pans. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen next in our relationship.

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully when the alarm rang. I decided to stay in bed for a bit more, but the alarm stopped after a few seconds. That must've woken Ritsu up…

Ritsu planted a kiss on my forehead, before she left for the bath. I felt rather lazy, and decided that I would stay in bed for a little more. However, something made me push myself up. It was a delicious smell that captivated my senses. The scent was a delicate one, yet such delicacy was enticing.

It must've been Ritsu. She's the only one other than me in this house. I knew she could cook, yet the smell was so good that it was hard to believe Ritsu could create it with her cooking. Getting up from bed, I quickly walked down to the kitchen to make sure it was really Ritsu, and not someone who walked into the wrong house.

Surprisingly, she had my apron on, and her hair was let down, covering a bit of her eyes. She was actually cooking.

"Oh, Mio, awake already?" she asked, turning to me "Sorry for using your stuff for food, but I was starving when I woke up, so I thought I'd cook our breakfast! It's just omelet though, so it's nothing special"

"Thanks" I answered, smiling "More importantly, do you feel better though?"

"Don't worry, I feel a lot healthier this morning!" she replied, grinning "I'm sure I've fully recovered!"

"That's good to hear" I said, before going straight to the point "How is it that what you're making smells so good?"

"Give me a little credit, will ya?" she muttered "My mom always leaves me alone with Satoshi so I've gotten pretty good at cooking! Anyways, go take a bath, then we can eat breakfast after you finish"

"Alright then" I said, going back towards my room

After taking a quick shower, I came back down, and sat at the table. She was eagerly waiting for the me so that we could get started.

"Itadakimasu!" she said, wolfing down her food

"Itadakimasu…" I said calmly, before taking the first bite "T-this… This is… delicious, Ritsu!"

"…Is it really that good?" she asked, frowning in disbelief

"Yeah! Seriously, Ritsu… You're really good at this!" I continued, "I mean, we're talking about 'you' here. Ritsu. You're the tomboy of our band! But you're so good at cooking!"

"I guess it's a compliment, huh?" she asked, chuckling "I would love to taste the food you cook too, Mio-Ch~an"

"I… I can't really cook" I said, looking away

"Really?" she asked, tilting her head

"Yeah…" I muttered "I usually eat ready-made food or canned food…"

"That's unexpected" she said, before falling into her own thoughts "Hm… Then would you like a cooking-lesson from the great Ritsu-sama?"

She said that so proudly that I couldn't help but smile. Of course, the unfortunate implication is that we don't have enough time.

"How would we do that though?" I asked "My parents come home tomorrow, so we won't have the kitchen anymore"

"Who said we'd learn it tomorrow?" she asked, grinning like an idiot "We can do it today! After we get my headband, we can get some ingredients and start teaching you today! What do you say? Yes? No?"

I nodded, looking away

"What's that? I didn't hear you, Mio-ch~an"

"Y-yes, okay?" I answered, my face heating up

"Great!" she said, putting down her chopsticks "One more thing. Before we buy the ingredients for food, why don't we catch a movie or go to a café? We can start the lesson later. What do you say?"

Even though the words flowed from her smoothly, her face was flustered and blushing. It wasn't easy for her to say that. It was as if she's asking me on a date. No… It wasn't an 'as if'. She was asking me on a date with indirect words. I'm certain of it.

"Ritsu… Are you asking me to go out with you? On a date?" I asked

"U-umm… Well, if that's what you call it, then it's a date!" she said, grinning

"I'm being serious here, Ritsu" I said with a serious tone "Are you really asking me on a date?"

"So what if it's really a date?" she asked, her voice had an unusually serious tone "Would you still say yes?"

"Of course I'd say yes!" I said, scowling "Why would I say no? You sound like you don't trust me or something"

"It's not like I trust you…" she said, looking away "It's just that… you know… we're-"

"Girls? So what?" I spoke out, cutting her sentence "If you don't want to look weird, stop using that headband, and wear pants instead of skirts… Easy, right?"

I have to be honest, I love her bangs. When they cover her face, she looks more … invulnerable… irresistible…

"In other words, it's cross dressing, isn't it?" she asked, then fell into her thoughts for a second "got it! That's settled then!"

If she appeared in front of everyone like that, people would think I was walking with my boyfriend, which is actually my girlfriend who is cross dressing… They would think Ritsu is a pretty boy. What if someone becomes attracted to her? Wait, I'm already jealous and it didn't even happen yet!

There was a period of silence between us for a while. My face heated up because of that thought and she noticed me blushing.

"Gochisousama!" she said, getting up

"Gochisousama…" I said hazily

"Mio…" she said, putting her chin on my shoulder "You look red… Did you catch a cold? Or… did you get heated up because of me?"

"Wh-what are you talking about! Baka Ritsu!" I gave her yet another cranial eruption

I shouldn't have, because I was mad at myself, yet I hit her instead.

"Oww…" she muttered, shaking her head "I'll be ready in a flash, kay? Don't be surprised when I come back!"

* * *

"Oi! Mio!" said a voice from behind me

I turned to see a familiar figure standing there. She wore long black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a dark blue unbuttoned half sleeve shirt with square patterns. She didn't have a headband either. I was taken aback when she approached me. She looked exactly like a guy…

"Mio… Earth to Mio!" she muttered, poking my cheeks "Snap out of it! I know I look totally hot like this, but don't space out too much, kay?"

"Don't get so full of yourself!" I shouted, smacking her on the head

"Oww! Okay, okay…" she said, but then leaned closer to me "You still think I'm hot, don't you?"

The teasing look on her face was practically begging for another smack, but rather than hitting her, I glared at her.

"Just go now, will you?" I muttered "Don't make me hit you again"

I looked away, walking out of the house. Ritsu quickly followed me, slowing down next to me, before sneaking her right hand into my left hand. I blushed and looked away. It was only last night that I confessed to her, but so many things happened! After all that's happened, we're now walking together side by side, holding hands. I can't help but feel so flustered! I kept my eyes away from hers, believing that it wasn't a good idea to look into her beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

I took Mio's advice to cross dress, because I knew that she wasn't ready to tell anyone that she's bi, or into girls, or even that she's dating me. I actually don't mind. No one recognizes me when I have no headband on. To prove my point, even my brother doesn't recognize me. That's why I don't mind cross dressing for our dates.

As we walked to the train station, it was pretty awkward. Even though I held her hand, neither of us talked. I'm usually the talkative one, yet I couldn't find the words to say. I didn't think that it was a good idea to talk in a situation like this, so I decided to keep silent.

When we finally arrived, we found that it was as crowded as usual. I held her hand firmly, giving her a smile as I pulled her in. Soon afterwards, I heard my phone's text alert, I pulled it out.

**From: Mugi | Ricchan, did Mio-chan already say _it_ to you?**

Did she know that Mio was going to confess to me last night? Did she know about it, all this time? How? I replied to her, acting innocently like I had no idea what was she talking about.

**To: Mugi | What'cha talkin' bout now, Mugi? o.O**

Focusing on my cell phone, I didn't realize that Mio had disappeared from my sight. She was missing. Maybe she said she wanted to go to the toilet but I couldn't hear her. I panicked, searching for her everywhere, only to find her surrounded by three strangers in an alleyway.

Without thinking, I jumped in. I swung my foot at the closest one's head, sending him into the wall. The others turned to me, causing me to flinch. How am I going to get out of this?

The one I kicked had recovered, and was rubbing his head where I kicked it. I guess I didn't kick hard enough.

"What the hell!" he shouted, standing up

"Keep your filthy hands off her, you bastards!" I growled

"This one has a death wish" said one of the others

"Get him!" shouted the one I had kicked

One of them ran in, swinging his fist at my face. I instinctively ducked down, and punched upwards, hitting his face. He fell over backwards, groaning. I noticed the one of them pick up a pipe, and swing it at me. I jumped out of the way, rolling to break my fall. He followed me, swinging the pipe at me again. I moved out of the way just enough for the pipe to miss me and hit the wall.

Well, here goes nothing

I caught the back of his wrist with one hand, and with all my force, punched into his elbow. As I heard a crack, I pulled back my hand and punched him there again. He screamed in pain, falling down. I didn't let go, kicking into his weakened elbow, forcing it into a grotesque angle. I let go, and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him into the wall. He groaned and twisted on the ground in pain.

I stood up, and looked at the last one. He looked at me in fear, backing away slowly. I knew that if he came in now, I wouldn't be able to fight back. I'm too tired, too shaken from breaking a man's arm. I wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried anything.

He ran away, making me sigh in relief.

_How could it be that there's no one around? They were the only ones here!_

Mio sat in the corner, trembling; I knew that she was scared of what might've happened if I hadn't come to the rescue. I could hear her sobbing as she buried her face on my neck, and could only hold her tighter to make her calm down.

"It's okay, Mio... There's no one gonna try to do bad things to you ever again... please, stop crying, kay?" I whispered, trying to calm her down, but she was shaking badly

"...C-can we go now, Ritsu..?" She whispered on my ear, sobbing

"Sure...C'mon" I helped her stand up. "Just don't go anywhere far from me, kay? Hold onto my arm and keep your sight on me..."

"I'm sorry" I said

She only nodded, and stood up shakily. I led the way to the train station, only to miss the first train. I led Mio to a bench, and sat down with her. She'd calmed down considerably, but she was still a bit shaken. I swore to myself never to let that happen again.

I noticed a familiar guy approaching us. It was that… Matsumoto, was it? Why is he here? Of all places and times he could be here…!

"Akiyama-san!"

"M-Matsumoto-san…"

"I've never seen you here before" He said, unpleasantly giggling

"Ah, yes, what are you doing here anyway, Matsumoto-san?" asked Mio uncertainly "Are you going anywhere?"

"I was going to a store in the City you see" he said, grinning "I wanted to buy some hairclips for my sister"

"That's very nice of you, Matsumoto-san" said Mio "I think we have the same destination"

Mio acted nicely to him, and it made me angry. I guess you could say I was jealous.

"Well then, why don't we go together?"

"Of course! That would be great" she answered smiling

Her hands still held mine, and I think that the Matsumoto guy noticed that as well.

"What do you think?" she whispered, asking to me

I could say no and end it now, but I just wanted to see how he would act knowing that Mio was going out with her 'boyfriend' now…

"I'm fine with that" I said, grinning to her, and glaring at him simultaneously.

He probably knows now that I don't like him

* * *

**Name: Matsumoto Kaguya [****松本かぐや****]**  
**Age: 17 Years old**  
**School: Irrelevant to Plot**  
**Family Related: Irrelevant to Plot**  
**Interest: Akiyama Mio**  
**Facts: He had only recently confessed to Mio, but was rejected. After hearing from Mio herself that she was still single, he decided not to give up on winning Mio's heart. That's why he officially Ritsu's rival.**

Hy! This is Matsumoto Kaguya speaking! You see, I'd fallen in love with Akiyama-san the first time I'd saw her. Even if we aren't in the same school, it's unimportant! I love her with all my heart and that's all that matters!

* * *

[1]** It's really awesome how they can handle more than 1 topic in one reply! -Lol-**

* * *

**Wow! It's a lot, huh?**

**Thanks for read!  
**

**- Big Thanks to Zaraenis for BETA this chapter -**

** ~ Keep R&R ~  
**


	6. I'm Tainaka Rikku

**A/N: ****Not making this one too much~ ^^**

**Special Thanks to **Zaraenis** for BETA-ing this work in no time!  
**

* * *

**WARNING: Yuri, BETA Version (by Zaraenis)**

**Summaries:** Love has its own ways to talk, to come and to go. But what if those 'Love' you felt to your own best and childhood friend with the same gender as you? Will you let it flow? Will you tell her?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own K-ON! Characters or etc.**

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

It was our first date. Ritsu didn't ask me out in the 'Please go out with me' sense, but I knew that that was what she had meant. I had advised her to cross dress, and she did. However, what happened after we left for the train station was horrible.

I was separated from her, and was surrounded by a trio of people who had… bad intentions. I felt so helpless, and I knew I couldn't do anything. I backed away into a corner, and closed my eyes, hoping that it would disappear if I couldn't see or hear it. I knew that it wouldn't work, yet inside I always knew.

It wouldn't work…

That was when Ritsu saved me. Ritsu was like a knight in shining armor, riding in on her white horse and saving the damsel in distress. I buried my face in her neck as she got closer. I couldn't do anything, not even protect myself. When I think back, I wonder how I even got lost. How did I end up being attacked by those guys? I don't remember any of it anymore…

She led me out of that fearful place quickly. I slowly calmed down and came to terms with what had just happened. She sat me down on a bench, and by that time, I was almost back to normal, albeit, a little bit quieter than usual. I held Ritsu's arm tightly, not letting go of her, afraid of what might happen if I let go.

"Akiyama-san!" shouted a voice that I knew

"M-Matsumoto-san…?" I muttered, surprised at the person approaching me

"I've never seen you here before" he said, laughing lightly

"Ah, yes, what are you doing here anyway, Matsumoto-san?" I asked uncertainly "Are you going anywhere?"

"I was going to a store in the City you see" he said, grinning "I wanted to buy some hairclips for my sister"

"That's very nice of you, Matsumoto-san" I said "I think we have the same destination"

"Well then, why don't we go together?"

"Of course! That would be great," I said, smiling

It was only out of courtesy. I knew Ritsu wouldn't like it, but I don't want to hurt him any more than I already did. I'm sure Ritsu would understand.

"What do you think?" I whispered to Ritsu

"Of course!" she said, grinning, "It'll be fun!"

Matsumoto-san was surprised when he saw me ask Ritsu for her permission, and seemed even more surprised at my arms around Ritsu's. Matsumoto-san doesn't recognize Ritsu, does he? What should I say now? Should I just tell him that this is my 'boyfriend'?

"Ah… I only just noticed that you didn't come alone, Akiyama-san" he said "Who is this person, if I may know?"

"A-umm…" I stuttered, trying to think "He's… He's actually-"

"I'm Ritsu's cousin," said Ritsu "Rikku, Tainaka Rikku… Pleasure to meet you!"

Wait, what? Did she already plan this ahead? Why is she pretending to be someone else?

"I'm Kaguya Matsumoto" he answered, bowing lightly "I'm a big fan of Akiyama-san. Pleased to meet you too, Tainaka-san!"

(I just thought that people who are almost complete strangers calling each other by their first names would be a bit weird)

"Please don't mention things like that, Matsumoto-san… It's embarrassing…" I muttered, looking away

What was he thinking, saying that? That's completely unnecessary!

"That's fine, Mio…" said Ritsu, grinning, "So, you're a big fan of her, huh? I'm not surprised, since Mio is so beautiful. I can't really blame you for that, can I?"

Is she really complimenting me like that? Since when did she become so… corny? Moreover, why am I blushing over her words?

"You're right, Tai-" started Matsumoto-san, but he was cut off by the train

"Looks like this is our train!" said Ritsu, grinning and turning to me "Hold on tight, or you'll get lost again!"

I hit her in the head lightly, refraining from hitting her too hard.

"Oww…" she muttered, rubbing her head "Mioooo…"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Ri-kku" I said, managing to stop myself just before letting out her real name

"Let's hurry up, or we'll miss the train!" she said, dragging me in with her

As we got inside the train, Ritsu pulled me into the seat next to her. It was Sunday, and there are a lot of people as expected. It was lucky that we got a seat. The surprising thing was that Matsumoto-san was able to get a seat next to me. It was an awkward position, as I was in between two guys. Even if Ritsu was only cross-dressing, her presence was rather strong as a guy.

"Umm… Akiyama-san, are you comfortable sitting here?" asked Matsumoto-san

"I-it's fine… I'm okay… It's not a very long trip is it?" I said, forcing myself to smile

"If you say so then" he said, smiling "Uh… Are you and Tainaka-san… you know…?"

"Nah, we're not like that" answered Ritsu, before I could answer

She grinned at me, and for some reason, it felt like she wanted me to play along with her charade.

"Y-yes, we're just friends" I stuttered

Why is she even lying? Why is she pretending to be someone else? Did she plan everything?

"Oh, sorry then" he said, laughing at himself for his 'mistake' "I thought the two of you were a couple!"

It's sort of funny because we actually are a couple!

"Why would you think that, Matsumoto-san?" I asked, feigning innocence

"Well… It's just that you're holding Tainaka-san's arm, and he doesn't seem to mind" he said, scratching the back of his head "I think it's normal to think you two are going out… Can you please tell me why you hold onto him all the time?"

"I-it's… It's because… because I…" I stuttered

"She's holding onto me because Ritsu told her to" said Ritsu, grinning "She told me not to let her let go of me, and to keep my eyes on her at all times"

"Wow, Tainaka-san – I mean, Ritsu-san – must really care about you, huh, Akiyama-san?"

"I think so…" I muttered

"Ah well!" he exclaimed, "I don't mind, cause you're single, and I still have a big chance to make you my girlfriend!"

I turned red as I noticed a bunch of people looking towards us. Why did he have to say that? That's the worst thing he could've said!

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kiddo" said Ritsu, smiling

However, despite the smile, I could feel that she was very annoyed. If this was an anime, she would have a red aura around her, and that would be rather scary. I appreciated what she said though. I wouldn't have been able to find what to say

"C'mon, Mio, the next destination is ours" she stood up and pulled my arm

I smiled as we left the train, letting her hold my hand as she led the way out.

I don't ever want to let go of her arms…

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

Yo! This is Rikku here! You see, I've known Mio for a long time, and I really don't want her falling into that guy's hands. You see, he seems to have absolutely no clue how he should act in public, so I'm guessing he must be from a rich family…

…I suck at acting…

Yeah, it's me, Ritsu. I'm pretending to be Rikku, who really doesn't exist. Yeah, Rikku's supposed to be the same age as I am. I was planning to say I was Mio's boyfriend, but I don't think I should say that. What if he found out Rikku didn't exist, and that I was really Ritsu? That would be annoying. The plan went really smoothly because that Matsumoto guy is such a gullible guy! One problem is that I haven't told Mio about the plan, so every time I lie, I just give Mio the 'play along' look.

Thank god, she followed my lead…

* * *

**Thanks for read!**

**~ Keep R&R ~**

** BETA work by**  
Zaraenis


	7. Would You Wear It Forever?

**A/N: I finish the 7th Chapter! Finally~ Well, it should be longer, but I can't help it! I really wants to update this chapter!**  
**Grammars, Spelling and Sentence Structure!** **The same problems here!  
Just message me if you can BETA-ing this story, kay?**

**~Enjoy and Keep R&R~**

* * *

**WARNING: BETA Version (by Zaraenis), Yuri, OC**

**Summaries:** Love has its own ways to talk, to come and to go. Nevertheless, what if those 'Love' you felt to your own best and childhood friend with the same gender as you? Will you let it flow? Will you tell her?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**-Ritsu's POV-**

* * *

Today had the most potential to be awesome. After we left the train, Mio still held my arm tightly. I loved it. Of course, that 'guy' just had to ruin it for me by glaring at me every five seconds. Yeah, it's that jealous Matsumoto guy again.

"Tainaka-san, can I talk to you a bit?" he asked, glaring at me "Just the two of us if that's possible"

"Eh? Sure" I said, before turning to Mio "Wait a sec, kay?"

He led the way, moving away just out of Mio's earshot, before turning to me.

"Tainaka-san" he said firmly "I don't think you should hold onto her anymore. We're far enough from the station, and I'm here to watch over her and keep her safe"

So the boy thinks he can take care of **my** Mio, huh? Now he's really trying to make a move, huh? She only needs me to keep her safe. No one ever said she needed you yet you kept following along like a parasite. Of course, it would be interesting to see you fail rather badly.

Let's see what you're going to try

"I wasn't the one holding onto her, you see?" I said, pretending to be innocent, "It was Mio who keeps holding onto my arm. That pretty much means it's not my fault. That, and it was Ritsu's request to keep her close to me while we're going anywhere together"

His expression was priceless! It's really hard to explain, but I'll try to explain. His face was almost angry, and it felt like he was trying to say 'What the hell? Ritsu again?'. That made me wants to laugh aloud so much that I had to calm myself down, just to keep my secret.

"Well then, ask her to stop" he insisted

Oh how much I'd like to smash his face in right now…

"Okay, okay…" I muttered, trying to keep my cool "You don't have to be so angry. You know, your obsession with her could hurt you, you know? What if she already has a boyfriend? Or a special someone?"

"I don't care about all that! I just want her to be mine!" he shouted "And I'll make sure about it! I'll make it absolute!"

I'd very much like to broadcast his expression for the world to see. It was absolutely absurd! His face was getting so stupid that it pissed me off. Stop dreaming about my Mio!

"Oi! Stop daydreaming about her!" I said, hitting his head lightly "Geez, you're such a fanatic, thinking so far ahead. Isn't it a bit too far?"

I sighed, showing him my exasperation

"Well, let's stop this talkie-talkie" I said, turning away "I'll go talk to Mio right now"

I quickly ran back to Mio, and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, umm…" I muttered, "That Matsumoto guy just talked to me, and he wants us to stop holding on to each other"

"What?" asked Mio, looking rather depressed?

"I know, I don't want to either" I continued "But he thinks we're just friends and it would look pretty awkward to see friends holding each other's arms, especially since I'm supposed to be a guy and all. It should be alright, hmm?"

"Y-yeah… It should be…" she said, looking away

She's probably enjoyed holding my arm, huh? We walked side by side, but not too closely. Of course, then that Matsumoto guy ran between us, and stopped there. I was angry, and felt like punching him, but I have to hold it in. I don't want him to find out.

* * *

We walked for a good 20 more minutes, and we finally arrived at the store. I didn't want to spend too much time there, so I just chose my usual yellow headband. Unlike me, Matsumoto here seems to have a 'little' problem choosing good hairclips for his sister. Mio was helping him, and it pissed me off. I approached, scowling.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, just to make sure there's no weird conversation between them

"Just a bit more!" said Matsumoto "It's hard for me to choose"

"This one should be fine," said Mio, smiling

"Okay then" he replied "I'll get this one"

He went to the counter to pay for his clips. While I'm here, I should buy something for Mio, but what would be good enough? Hairclips? Bracelet? Hairband?

No… That would just be weird. We'd look too much alike if I gave her a hairband. I laughed at myself for thinking that, before accidentally gazing upon the perfect gift. It was a necklace, with different initials on it. I sneaked one with an 'R', and one with an 'M' to the cashier and paid for it quickly. I guess I'll surprise her with it. I don't think I have to tell you what the initials mean, right?

…what do you mean stop breaking the fourth wall?

Within five minutes, I was back with them. I saw Mio talking with Matsumoto, and I knew he had to go.

"So where are you going after this?" I asked, scowling to myself "You 'can't continue tagging along you know"

"Well yeah…" he muttered, looking sad "I have to go to some fanclub meetings, but I want to give you something first, Akiyama-san"

He pulled a purple bracelet, and held it to her

"W-wha-?" stuttered Mio "What is this for, Matsumoto-san?"

She blushed over the gift, and I was much, much more annoyed with mister Matsumoto here. I'd very much like to smash his face in now.

"I bought this bracelet only for one purpose, Akiyama-san" said Matsumoto

I just know something cheesy is about to come up

"I bought this for you" he continued "Please accept this and promise you'll always wear it"

I stood there in shock, as the thunder of surprise and despair smashed into me. Please don't say it… Please don't promise him… I was scared. Scared that she would promise that she would wear the damn bracelet. I was positive that I would faint if she said it.

"I… Thank you, but…" started Mio, making my heart drop "I-I can't promise to a-always wear it"

My heart flew into the sky, and I immediately sighed in relief.

"That's alright, Akiyama-san" said Matsumoto "I'm sorry for asking you such a selfish request. However, please keep it! Anyways, I have to go now, so thanks for hanging out with me. See you, Akiyama-san, Tainaka-san"

With that, he dashed off. Finally, I could breathe freely. I grinned at Mio

"Let's go to a café, Mio~" I said, before she glared at me

Yep, I've got a lot to explain to her. I'm positive that if this was an anime, there would be a black aura around her right now. And before you tell me to stop breaking the fourth wall, I'll stop now.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do" she growled

"Yes, _dear_" I teased, taking her hand "I'll explain everything when we get to the café, now let's go!"

I pulled her with me, ignoring her demands for immediate explanation. She gave into me after a while, and only walked side by side with me.

After a while, we got to the closest café. It wasn't exactly fancy, but it wasn't bad either. Then we sat at a table, before we ordered a few drinks. Of course, I paid for all of it.

"So?" she asked, after we finished ordering our drinks "Mind explaining now?"

"Y-yeah" I stuttered, "Where do I start… Actually, ask me what you want me to explain and I'll answer as much as I could"

"Okay, then" she replied "First off, why are you pretending to be someone else?"

"I knew this would be the first question…" I muttered, before answering "I'm cross dressing, remember? It'll be weird for him to see me cross dressing after I confessed to you, so I was just trying to save our hides"

"You could've just told me first" she said, sighing "Second question then. Why didn't you just tell him we were a couple? Wouldn't it be easier than saying we're just friends?"

"That would be worse" I replied, "You're dating _me_, not Rikku, who doesn't even exist. If he found out, it would be troublesome for us, wouldn't it?"

"…Did you already plan ahead?" she asked, "You're thinking further than usual"

"I never actually planned to do that," I said, scratching the back of my head "I didn't want him to be there, but I can't exactly forbid where he goes, can I?"

"That's rather odd," she said, giggling, "I didn't know you were the fast thinker type. Anyways, I have a few more questions"

"Ask away"

"Do you not like Matsumoto-san?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, knowing that she knew the answer "Of course I don't like him. What kind of girlfriend wouldn't dislike a person who came too close to her girlfriend?"

"So… you're… jealous?"

I do not believe it. She's… teasing me? Wait, wait… Mio… Teasing… Mio, shy girl who is scared of everything, is actually teasing me?

"W-what?" I stuttered "Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I'm just… annoyed, okay?"

Of course, I knew it was the same

"Isn't it the same?"

Am I a mind reader now?

"You're annoyed because he's close to me" she continued "While you couldn't, because you were acting as **Just. A. Friend. Of. Mine.**

"Forget it" I muttered, "I'm still going to say that annoyed is different from jealous"

"Alright then, let's just ask my last question" she said, "What did you buy at the store other than the headband?"

Is she a mind reader as well?

"Ah~ I've gotta keep that one a surprise" I said, winking "I'll tell you as soon as we get back to your house!"

"Alright… If you say so…" she agreed reluctantly

She pulled out the bracelet that Matsumoto gave her, and stared at it for a bit

"Are you going to wear that…?" I asked

"What do you mean?" she replied, with a question

"He gave you that bracelet" I muttered, "It's not like you can accept it without wearing it, even if it's not all the time, right?"

"Y-you want me to wear it?"

I don't want her to wear it, but it was a present, and I can't be selfish, can I? Well, I don't want her to, but I can't exactly forbid her…

"What do you think, Mio?" I asked, thinking she would already know my answer

"I thought you'd answer with a question," she said, putting it on "I'll take that as a yes then"

She really wore it! She really wore it! Why? Why did I not just say no outright?

I didn't say anything. Sure, I was annoyed, but I didn't want her to see it. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated, and not long after that, Mio's did as well. You see, mine didn't sing this time, because I always set it on silent when I leave the house. Anyways, I pulled the phone out and flipped it open to find Mugi's text message awaiting me.

**From: Mugi | I don't want to be in a rush so I guess you'll tell us once you and Mio-chan agree to tell us what's happening between you two. Bye, Ricchan!**

So she does know about it! Did Mio tell her about it? Wasn't she going to keep it a secret? Should I reply? But then there's no need, is there?

The clock on my phone said it was already 5:30, and it's late enough for us to go buy some food for tonight's cooking lesson.

"It's time for us to head back," I said, standing up "Let's go to the market for the ingredients, so I can teach you how to cook tonight, hmm?"

She replied with a nod, and so we went. We got a few ingredients, and it didn't take us long because I know what we need for a basic dish like what we were making. By the time we reached the train station, it was 7:07. After around ten minutes, we reached Mio's house. As I planned, I jumped onto Mio's couch as soon as we got in.

"Ritsu" she said, scowling

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked, grinning

"Bath, now" she said, "I'll prepare things in the kitchen"

"Yes, darling~" I said, before getting up and walking to Mio's room.

Taking a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a towel, I headed to the bathroom.

* * *

After I finished, I came downstairs to see Mio in an apron.

Moe… Moe… Kyun!

I want to surprise her very much now. Call me a bad girl, but I'm going to do it. Taking a few steps in, she hadn't realized yet that I was there. When I got close enough, she froze. Without hesitation, I whispered into her ears, what was almost a ghostly moan. She jumped in surprise, making me laugh. However, I realized that Mio was closing her eyes tightly in pain. It took me a few minutes to realize that Mio had cut her hand. She was chopping something just now, and I scared her, so she cut her left hand. When she saw her hand, she instantly held it as far as she could from her, and started crying.

That was my fault! Dammit, why can't I be more thoughtful? I need to do something… but what? The bleeding won't stop…

I did the first thing that came to my hand, taking her wound and sucked at it with my mouth.

"W-what are you doing, R-Ritsu?" she stuttered

"Sucking your thumb of course," I mumbled, still sucking out her blood "It should make you bleed less"

I stopped when I tasted less blood. I dragged her to the couch, then ran for the first aid kit, cleaning her thumb gently so she wouldn't feel any pain. Afterwards, I wrapped her thumb in bandages, so that the bleeding would stop completely. I'm stupid! So stupid! What was I thinking?

"Ritsu… Please don't blame yourself"

"But Mio… It's my entire fault," I said, looking away guiltily "How can you play on your bass if your finger hurts, Mio?"

"I'll be fine," she said, pouting, "Don't underestimate me that much, Ritsu"

"Sorry…" I muttered, "I'm just worried, that's all… Uh… Did it hurt?

"A little" she answered, "I'm sure it'll be fine soon…"

"Gimme your hand" I said, and she gave me the unwounded one "Not that hand, the injured one"

I touched the wound lightly, making sure it didn't hurt. I quickly planted a kiss on her finger, then smiled.

"Does it feel any better?" I asked out of curiosity

"W-well…"

"So it doesn't work, huh?" I muttered, laughing at myself

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well…" I hesitated, before continuing "Mom would always do that for me and Satoshi and it would feel better… So it's not working, huh?"

"No… It's working…" she whispered softly

"I know i- wait what?"

"It's working, Ritsu" she said, smiling

"R-really?" I asked, smiling nervously "It's a good thing then…"

The silence descended upon us. It was an eerie one that I wanted to break. I saw Mio stare at my lips as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Suddenly, she touched my lips with her finger, and pulled it away. Her finger was covered in blood.

"Is this… my blood?"

"Well… I guess so" I muttered, "Your thumb was bleeding pretty badly"

"Ritsu…"

"Yeah?"

"What does blood taste like?" she asked

Eh?

"I thought you were afraid of blood" I muttered

"I am… but I want to know" she said

"Well… Blood tastes…" I muttered, "Well, like blood"

"Thank you, captain obvious" she said sarcastically

"Curious, huh?" I said, grinning, "I can let you taste it if you don't believe me. A little bit wouldn't it be too bad, huh?"

"Huh?" she asked, confused

"There's still some on my lips" I said, leaning

Before she could protest, I pushed my lips against her. It was our very first kiss, so I took it slowly, as gently as I could. Yet when my lips touched such softness, I couldn't resist. After a few seconds, Mio seems to have come to terms with what had happened, and returned my kiss. She invited my tongue into her mouth by opening it slightly. I took the invitation, tilting my head and delving my tongue into her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her hips, pulling her closer. I pulled her hand in, yet I stopped.

That bracelet…

I pulled back, looking away. She looked at me questioningly, and I only looked at the bracelet.

"Sorry" I said, looking away "I should've told you not to use the bracelet…"

"What are you…?" she muttered, before realizing she was wearing the bracelet Matsumoto gave he

She took it off, and held it in front of my face

"Is this what you mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded

"There's something I wanted to give you… but…" I muttered, forcing myself to smile "I guess it's no use since you already have something from Matsumoto…"

"If you said don't wear it, I wouldn't wear it, Ritsu" she murmured

"It was your present" I said, "I can't stop you from using it, you know"

"…but you're my girlfriend, Ritsu" she said, "You have the right to tell me not to use it. Matsumoto was only a person from my fanclub, that's it"

She was right. Why was I so stupid? I can tell her not to use it. How did I just somehow forget that I was dating her? Matsumoto won't be a problem anymore, if I don't forget that.

"So you know I was really jealous, huh?" I asked, laughing at myself "I'm horrible at hiding it"

She only smiled brightly. I can't emphasize enough how calming the smile is.

"Hey, Mio" I muttered, "Can you close your eyes for a second?"

"You're not going to scare me again, are you?" she asked, despite already closing her eyes

She won't have to worry. I've already learned my lesson. I pulled out the necklace, and wrapped it around her neck. I breathed on her neck, smiling as I let go.

"You can open your eyes now" I said

She opened her eyes, and looked down onto her neck. She found the necklace, and for a moment pulled it up and stared at it. A smile formed on her face, before she looked up

"The 'R' stands for Ritsu, right?" she asked

"Do you like it?" I asked, nodding

"Why do you bother asking?"

"Because I want to know of course" I said, grinning

"What did you expect?" she asked

Ironic echo right here, just making me feel like an idiot.

"Of course I like it" she said, pinching my cheek "Isn't it obvious enough for you?"

"I already knew that" I said, grinning "But I have a question"

"What is it?" she asked

"Why did you reject Matsumoto when he asked you to always wear the bracelet?" I asked, despite already knowing the answer

"It's obvious, Ritsu" she said, lightly hitting me on the head "How could I wear someone else's bracelet if I already have a girlfriend? Unless you wanted me to wear it"

It feels rather weird, but in the good sense. Being hit lightly was a good feeling for a change.

"Well then" I said, leaning in closer to her "Would you wear my necklace forever if I asked you to?"

"W-what?"

"Would you wear my necklace forever if I asked you to?" I repeated, breathing on her neck

"Y-yes" she stuttered, "Of course I'll wear it"

I pulled her in for a second kiss, finding no resistance at all.

She wrapped one arm around me and used her other one to hold my head so I couldn't move my lips away from hers again, not that I wanted to anyway. I placed one hand on the small of her back and ran the other through her hair. Our lips were pressed together. Then just as I was enjoying the feeling of our lips and bodies touching, I felt her mouth open slightly and she licked my lips. I returned the favor, licking her lips as well.

Suddenly, she pulled away. I felt very disappointed, but I stopped myself from forcing her to continue

"Ritsu…" she muttered, wiping her lips with the sleeve of her shirt

"What is it?" I asked

"You still have to teach me to cook, remember?"

"I forgot about that!" I murmured, sighing, "Okay, let's get started"

We spent the rest of the night cooking, and by the time, it was over, Mio seemed exhausted. Of course, I personally think it was worth it. I knew I had to go home today, because Mio's parents are coming home tomorrow. That and my uniform is still at my house. Of course, I wasn't going to go home without a good bye kiss from my girlfriend. It was supposed to be a small kiss, but it ended up being a long, long kiss, with holding back.

* * *

**Name: Tainaka Rikku  
Age: 18 Years Old  
Relatives: Tainaka Family  
Hobby: Unknown  
**

Yo! This is me again! I'm proud to get two chapters devoted to giving me an end talk! Anyways, as you know, I don't exist! So consult any information on Ritsu if you want to know more!

* * *

**A/N: Whoooaa! I was deep in thought at how to end this chapter (This is not the LAST CHAPTER, kay?) well, did I end this chapter good enough? I hope it satisfied you all~ finally I put something 'hot' in the chapter! Woohoo! It is my first time; will I be able to make it 'hotter' than this? Should I make it? Haha! Just tell me in the reviews, kay?**

**Anyway, this one is finally BETA-ed!  
Thanks to Zaraenis-san! XD  
**

**~Thanks for read! And Keep R&R~**


	8. They Know About Us

**A/N: I actually got nothing to say~ *sigh* Okay, gotta be honest here! I haven't got the people who can BETA this story! If you can, PM me, kay?**

**~ Enjoy and Keep R&R ~**

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (****in-progress****), Yuri, OC**

**Summaries:** Love has its own ways to talk, to come and to go. But what if those 'Love' you felt to your own best and childhood friend with the same gender as you? Will you let it flow? Will you tell her?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

-**Mio's POV | Flashback**-

* * *

_"Hi there, Mio-chan" _

_"Oh, dad?" I answered "What is it?"_

_"Nothing much" he said, smiling "I just wanted to talk a bit"_

_"Really?" I asked "Is something wrong?"_

_"Do you … by any chance… have a boyfriend?"_

_"W-wha-what? Boyfriend?" I stuttered, "What's that supposed to mean, dad?"_

_"Nothing" he replied "I'm just curious. Ever since we came back, we hear you giggling and sleep talking about someone. I just thought maybe you liked someone"_

_"S-s-sleep talking? R-really? W-what do I say in my sleep, dad?"_

_"I don't know, something like "I like you so much" or "Please, don't go there!" before you start twisting around and about"_

_"I-I-I really said t-that?"_

_"Just what have you been doing while we were away, Mio-chan?"_

_"N-nothing happened, dad… Everything went on as usual"_

_"Did Ritsu-chan come over for the last few days?"_

_"Mom told me to ask her to come over"_

_"Mom sure trusts Ritsu-chan a lot, huh?"_

_"…Dad?"_

_"Mio-chan, you can tell us once you're ready. Remember that, alright?" he said, smiling warmly "Now, go or you'll be late to school"_

_"What do-" I tried to speak, but he had already left_

* * *

-**Ritsu POV-**

* * *

"Mio-chan~ Are you okay?" murmured Yui, zooming in around her face

"Huh?" she asked, snapping back into reality "Oh, umm, I'm fine, Yui…"

"Really?" asked Yui "You don't sound so sure, Mio-chan"

"I'm perfectly fine, Yui" said Mio, forcing herself to smile "No need to worry"

"Oi, Mio" I muttered

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered

"You sure you're okay?"

"O-of course! I'm just… thinking about stuff, that's all"

"Okay then" I muttered

She's lying and I knew it.

"Tainaka-san, Akiyama-san, are you done chatting in my class?" asked Sawa-chan, her hands on her hips

"Y-yes, sensei"

"Yeah, we're done"

* * *

**-Afterschool**-

* * *

Mio spaced out rather a lot, in class, at lunch, and when we're practiced. Sure, she didn't mess up during rehearsal, perfectly playing as always, even if her thumb was wrapped in bandages. She's really good at hiding her wound. No one noticed it at all. Of course, her spacing out was another matter.

"Mio-chan?" asked Mugi

…

"Mio-ch~an" asked Yui rather loudly

…

"Mio-senpai?" asked Azusa, waving her hand in front of Mio's face

…

I knew that if I did the same thing, she wouldn't snap back to reality. So, instead of calling her out, I decided to put my face right in front of hers, only inches away from hers. The others seemed shocked that Mio didn't try to push me away.

"Oi" I muttered

"H-huh? Ritsu?" she asked, finally snapping out of her thoughts

"Are you done spacing out yet?" I asked, frowning

"W-what?" she muttered, before realizing how close we were, and pushing me back rather lightly "Don't get so close, Ritsu!"

I sighed, sitting back down onto the seat I was in before.

"Is something wrong, Mio-chan?" asked Mugi in a concerned tone

"N-nothing's wrong, Mugi"

"Don't lie, Mio-chan" said Mugi "This morning you said the same thing, but you're still spacing out"

"I'm j-just tired… yeah…"

"That's unusual, Mio-senpai" said Azusa "Did you get enough sleep?"

"I'm just tired from thinking about something… don't worry" she said, smiling "A little rest and I'll be fine"

She avoided my eyes for some reason, and I don't like it when that happens. I couldn't do anything now though. It's not the right time to talk with Mio about anything involving our relationship, especially when no one here knows about it yet. She wouldn't want anyone else to know just yet.

"Hey, Ricchan…" whispered Mugi "You didn't do anything bad, did you?"

"What?" I gasped in surprise "You think I'd do something? I didn't do anything!"

I sighed. Why does everyone have such a low opinion of me?

"M-Mio-senpai, what happened to your finger?" asked Azusa, in a surprised voice

"A-ah… Umm… I accidentally cut it" she said, looking away "Don't worry… It doesn't hurt much, and Ritsu already too care of the wound"

I knew that she was trying to make me look better, but I just felt even guiltier when she's covering for me. I just couldn't take it.

"It was my fault," I admitted

"Ritsu-senpai! What were you thinking?" asked Azusa

"I'm really sorry" I said, lowering my head

"How did it happen?" asked Mugi

"She didn't, Mugi" said Mio, making me turn my head to her

"But Mio-chan, Ricchan said it was her fault" said Yui

"Well-"

"Stop it, Mio. It's true," I said, looking away "It's my fault. I scared her before looking to see what she was doing, and she accidentally cut her finger"

"Ritsu…"

"Why did you try to cover Ricchan, Mio-chan?" asked Yui

"I… I just don't want her to keep blaming herself," said Mio "What's done is done, and there's no point regretting it"

Everything fell silent. It was a feeling that I hated a lot.

"So, you two really are going out, right, Ricchan, Mio-chan?" asked Mugi suddenly

"Wh-what?" I stuttered "Mio and I? You must be kidding, right?"

I only denied it because I'm pretty sure Mio doesn't want everyone to know.

"M-Mugi-senpai! Why did you ask her that? There's no way that they could be g-"

"But we did, Azusa" said Mio, silencing everyone

Everyone stared at Mio. I did too, very confusingly.

"I knew it was true~!" squealed Yui

"Mio…" I muttered, looking at her

"I don't think it's any use hiding it, Ritsu," she said, closing her eyes "Everyone of us should know about it. Please don't tell anyone else though"

I sighed, then smiled, turning to the others

"Well~ If Mio wants to tell you guys, I guess it's no use to hide it" I said, grinning more widely than before "Mio and I are officially going out"

"I… still can't believe it… Mio-senpai and…" muttered Azusa, almost in a trance "Ritsu-senpai… dating…"

"Why, Azunyan? Isn't it cute seeing Mio-chan and Ricchan together?" asked Yui, pinching Azusa's cheeks

"Yui-senpai!" cried Azusa, halfheartedly trying to get Yui off her

We all laughed at Yui and Azusa's little exchange. It was a relief from our unusually serious conversation. After Azusa managed to remove Yui from her, we continued our conversation due to Mugi's questions.

"So, mind telling us how it went?" asked Mugi, smiling widely

Up until this point, I had almost forgotten that she was a Yuri Fangirl with shipping glasses. I turned to Mio, who nodded, allowing me to go ahead.

"Well… It started when I confessed to her"

"Ricchan confessed first? Whooaa~"

"Crept it didn't end up too well"

"Did Mio-senpai reject you?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to answer. Ritsu told me to forget about it"

"Why did you do that, Ricchan? It was so unnecessary!" asked Yui

"Hey! I was more worried about our friendship than developing it into something more, alright?"

"I can understand that" said Mugi

"What else?" asked Yui, almost bursting to hear more "Continue~!"

I swear, these shipping glasses must've duplicated or something.

"Well, Mio started acting differently" I continued "There was a bit of distance between us, but I made it up to her afterschool"

"What happened?"

"Mio confessed to me after I got sick from playing in the rain"

"…Ritsu-senpai…"

"Say no more!" I snapped, staring at Azusa "I thought we were genre savvy partners!"

"…Ritsu-senpai, please stop breaking the fourth wall" whispered Azusa

"Fine, fine" I muttered, turning to the others "That's how we made up"

"So… your plan to make up with Mio-chan was to play in the rain?" asked Yui, frowning

"That was a plan?" asked Mio, frowning as well

"U-uh… yeah~ I couldn't think of anything else at the time, so thanks to the rain, huh?"

"How cute~! Ricchan~! Mio-chan~! I'm happy for the two of you!"

"You know, I just get the feeling that you already knew about us before we told you" I muttered

Never underestimate the shipping goggles, huh?

"A~nyways, you two went on a date yesterday, right?"

"H-how did you know that?" stuttered Mio

"Were you spying on us?" I asked, giving her my deadpan face

"Eh? It's true?" asked Azusa "You two went on a date? Where?"

"Interested are we?" I asked, winking and nudging her lightly

"Ritsu-senpai…" she muttered, deadpanning me

"Okay, okay" I muttered

"So… What's a date supposed to be like?" asked Yui

"Dating is spending the day with your lover, doing anything together. Just the two of them" said Mugi, smiling

"How do you know that, Mugi-senpai?" asked Azusa

"Don't underestimate the shipping goggles!" I whispered "Besides, you know quite a bit, don't you?"

"W-what are you implying?" stuttered Azusa

"No~thing" I said innocently

"Azunyan knows about that~?" asked Yui

"That's unexpected, isn't it?" I asked Yui, laughing

"Y-you don't have to laugh at her like that, Ritsu" protested Mio

"Don't tell me, you didn't know about it, Mio?" I asked, laughing harder than ever

"S-shut up!" she cried, giving me another cranial eruption "I know about _that_!"

"Oww…" I muttered, before adding in a whisper "It's from the shoujo manga, isn't it?"

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing~"

* * *

**-On the Way Home-**

* * *

For the third time, Mio had spaced out again, even though she was still walking side by side with me. I let out a long sigh, knowing she would snap out of it.

"Ritsu…"

"What's up?"

"I… was wondering about something… you know that, right?"

"Uh-huh~ Why did you space out so much today?"

"I was… thinking about… stuff…"

"And what stuff would that be?"

"My dad-"

"Huh? Your dad? You don't usually think about him"

"I'm not finished, Ritsu"

"Oh, sorry… Go on then, I'm listening~"

"Yesterday, my dad said I acted weirdly ever since they came back"

"Well, he's probably not just making fun of you about it, just… what's causing it?"

"I… don't know, Ritsu…"

"Wait, what does he mean by, 'weird'?"

"Dad said that I often smile while spacing out, and sleep talk. He thought I might have a boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? Well, he's right about half of it" I said, and started laughing, before she hit me in the head… again

"What are you laughing at? It's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry" I muttered, rubbing my head "I wonder what you were sleeptalking about though… It's probably why he thinks that you've got a boyfriend"

I could see her face go red, and I could almost see what she was thinking, or at least, what she dreamed about. Of course, it probably wasn't exactly the most… uncorrupted dream, but rather a… naughty one, I believe. She only blushed more deeply, and looked away.

"I see" I muttered, grinning "You were having a naughty dream, weren't you?"

She didn't respond, but blushed even more deeply.

"I'm okay with it, as long as it was only me" I teased

"That's not the point!" she cried, hitting me again

"Oww…" I muttered, before going back to point "So, did your dad mention me at all?"

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"He only asked if you slept over"

"And…?"

"I said yes, and that mom was the one who suggested it"

"Is that all he asked?"

"Yes, but something's bugging me…"

"Just tell me about it, and we'll see what we can do"

"He said, I can tell him about it once I'm ready. W-what do you think that means, Ritsu?"

There's only one thing that could possibly make her father tell her that.

"Mio, do you think… they know about us?"

"H-huh? H-ho-how? I...I haven't told them anything, Ritsu!"

"Yeah… I know you wouldn't have told them yet, but… They're really perceptive, huh?"

"B-but… what if they know about us? They'll probably stop you from seeing me… and… I don't want that…"

"Heh, don't worry, Mio. From what you said your dad told you, I don't think they're against our relationship"

"I hope you're right"

The problem isn't with her parents. It's with mine. I can't keep it from them though. Not by a long shot.

"Thing is… My parents don't seem to like our relationship, Mio" I said, looking away

"…Ritsu, I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I had pulled her into my embrace.

"Don't worry. I'll tell them soon" I whispered

"W-what if they forbid you, Ritsu…?" she whispered

I could feel her tears slowly streaking down onto my shoulders. I knew I had to do something.

"I'll never let go of you" I whispered

Sure, we were in a tough spot, but we both knew that it would be like this. It wasn't going to be easy to have a forbidden relationship. We weren't 'normal' in the sense that others believed, and people would not like it. However, I'm not about to give up now. It took me a lot of effort and hard work to get our relationship to this spot. If I gave up now…

No, I can't.

I won't.

I'll never let go of her, no matter what it takes

* * *

**Not as much as chapter 7~ -Lol-**  
**My mind can't think properly!**

**Sorry for the LONG-DELAY!**  
**Grammars? Sucks! I know~**  
**I haven't got the person who can BETA this story!**

**~ Thanks for read and keep R&R ~**


	9. Unexpected Things

**A/N: Finished this within two days—if I'm not wrong—Thank God, my brain and imaginations goes well for this week!**  
**Thanks to whom? Thanks to all those corny songs that I heard over and over again! Seriously, It helped me a lot! –Lol-**

**Gee gee gee! All the previous chapters were now BETA-ed! I'm really really terribly happy! XD  
A really HUGE Thanks to Zaraenis-san for finishing it!**

**"You are my life saver"  
(P.S: Im not gay, kay? -Lol-)  
**

**~ Enjoy and keep R&R ~  
**

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

**Summaries:** Love has its own ways to talk, to come, and to go. However, what if those 'Love' you felt to your own best and childhood friend with the same gender as you? Will you let it flow? Will you tell her?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

Mio and I are finally together, a couple, lovers, and still best friends. I knew about the problems that could occur in the future, and what people might think of us. I knew, that Mio is very easily embarrassed, so even if I don't care what everyone else thinks, I care about what Mio thinks. Of course, that's not our main problem currently.

Our real problem for now is our parents. Mio's parents noticed about our relationship, though it doesn't seem to be a problem because her father didn't seem too bothered. Her mother probably feels the same way as her father, so it shouldn't be a problem. Of course, the problem is just getting started. There were my parents who, are probably not going to take this very well.

* * *

"Hey, you want me to come over today?" I asked, stroking her back gently

She nodded as she buried her face into my shoulder. I let go of Mio slowly, before reaching for my phone and flipping it open. I stopped at my mom's number, and texted to her.

**To: Mom | I'm going to be a bit late today. Gotta finish homework and everything at Mio's house. Love ya, Mom!**

**From: Mom | Make sure you get home before dinnertime, alright? Love you too**

I smiled, knowing that she wouldn't mind me going home a bit late. Though if she was asking me to come home before dinner, I should probably be there before dinner.

"I've told my mom about staying over at your house" I said, smiling "I have to go home before dinner though"

* * *

We finally reached Mio's house after a long period of walking. Mostly, it was us just snuggling with each other though. I didn't let go of her, even when she opened the gate to her house.

"Tadaima"

"Okaerinasai, Mio-chan" said Mrs. Akiyama, before she noticed me "Oh? Ritsu-chan is coming over?"

"Yeah" answered Mio "We're going to be finishing our homework together"

"Konnichiwa, Akiyama-san" I said, bowing down a little "Are you well?"

"Konnichiwa, Ritsu-chan" she replied, smiling brightly "I'm fine thank you, and you?"

"I'm fine as well, thank you for asking" I said, before Mio grabbed my hand

"C'mon, we don't have all day" she said, smiling as she dragged me upstairs.

I could see Mrs. Akiyama's smiling expression as I was pulled away, and I knew she wouldn't mind our relationship.

* * *

"Bye, bye, Akiyama-san~!" I said, trailing off as Mio shut and locked the door "You don't usually lock the door. Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing" she said, smiling "I just prepare more whenever it comes to our relationship"

I smiled, before plopping myself onto her bed. I took in a deep breath, taking in a smell that was very much like Mio.

"Hm~ Such Mio-ish smell" I said, relaxing on the bed

"Since when did you start sniffing my bed for my scent, you pervert?"

"Ever since I read 'Perfume'" I said, grinning

I'd say that the editor read it, but that would be breaking the fourth wall again. What do you mean I'm already breaking it again?

Mio let out a long sigh, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Mio" I muttered "Come here"

"Eh? Wh-what is it?"

"You've been having a lot of naughty dreams, huh?"

"Wanna guess whose fault that is?"

"Hey, we've only kissed several times" I said in my defense "I haven't done anything more than that… yet"

For a moment, there was a silence between us. Then, Mio realized what I just said, and turned as red as a tomato, steaming out of her ears.

"This is embarrassing!" she cried "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Sure, sure. It's not I wanted to talk about anyways"

"Move over a bit" she said, walking over "I want to lie down a bit, I'm getting sleepy all of a sudden"

I smiled, before moving aside, allowing my beloved girlfriend to lie down onto the bed beside me. However, she didn't lie down facing me, rather, she faced the other way.

"Heh, how mean, Mio-ch~an" I teased

"What?"

"I wanted to say something, but you're only letting me to see your back. That's so mean!"

She shifted to face me, and stared at me with an annoyed expression

"Happy?" she asked, then closed her eyes

"Why are you closing your eyes?" I asked

"I'm taking a break, remember?"

"At least you can hear me"

"Hm"

"I was planning to tell your parents about our relationship today"

She snapped out of her little nap, and stared into my eyes.

"What? No, don't!" she quickly said

"Why not?" I asked

"I-I'm not… ready yet"

"It's better to tell them now. Your parents would understand" I explained "We'll ask them to keep this a secret for now"

"…."

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?"

The only response I got was her closing her eyes tightly. I pulled her in gently, and ran my hand through her silky black hair slowly. I smiled at the sight of my beautiful band mate, my best friend, and my lover.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. I almost instinctively let go and dashed to my bag, pulling out a schoolbook and going back to the bed, before lying down again.

"Mio-chan? Ritsu-chan?"

"Y-yes, mom?" asked Mio, walking over to open the door.

I'm sure she hasn't seen my book yet, so it should be interesting to see. She then opened the door, to find her mom, who probably had been standing there for a while now. Her mom peeked into the room to find me 'reading' my book.

"Oh, did I interrupt your study-session, honey?" she asked

"Wh-what?" stuttered Mio, before noticing me reading

"Oh, don't worry" I said, grinning at Mio "We were only getting started anyways"

"That's good" said Mio's mom, smiling "Anyways, I just wanted to know, would you like anything to drink?"

"It's alr-" started Mio

"Anything is fine, Akiyama-san" I said, cutting Mio off "Actually, I have something to tell you, Akiyama-san. Can we talk a bit?"

"Alright" she said, smiling "Let's talk in the living room. It's much less packed than here"

She left the door open as she went downstairs. I was about to take a step down, before Mio grabbed my hand.

"Ritsu, do you really have to tell her now?" she whispered, her voice full of worry

"Don't worry, Mio" I said, giving her a light peck on the lips "It'll be fine, I promise"

Without waiting for a reply, or for her face to go red, I pulled her hand and headed downstairs. I made sure her face was back to normal (got another cranial eruption for it) before going into the living room. Mio's mother sat on the couch, waiting for us. I sat down on the sofa with Mio.

"So, what did you want to tell me, Ritsu-chan?"

"U-umm… well… it's… uh…" I stuttered, before mentally hitting myself for stuttering so badly

"Yes?"

"M-Mio… and I… It's about us…" I said, taking a deep breath

"…We're dating" said Mio, cutting me off

I looked at her, almost surprised at how confident she sounded. I guess I underestimated her a bit too much, huh?

Surprisingly, Mrs. Akiyama smiled at Mio's confession. It was as if she already knew. Though it wasn't surprising if you think about it, since if Mio's dad knew about it, her mom must know as well.

"I've already figured that out, Ritsu-chan, Mio-chan" she said, giggling

"H-huh? W-what do you mean by that, Mom?"

"The reason you two finally told me was because of Mio's father, right?" she asked, mostly directing the question to me

"Well… yeah… Mio told me that Mir. Akiyama seems to have noticed the relationship and that he said we could tell both of you when we're ready"

"Does that mean both of you are ready now?"

"You could say that. I believed that we would be fine if we told you first"

"How about your parents then?"

"My parents… I'm… I'm not really sure if my parents will be able to accept this as well as you did. I'll find the right time to tell them, but I don't think that now would be the best time"

"So, this is still a secret, huh?" she asked, smiling ever so sweetly "I'll talk to Mio's father to keep it a secret"

"Thank you very much for accepting our relationship!" I said, bowing down

"Please… don't bow down. I'm doing this for my little princess, Mio-chan~" she said, almost pushing me back up "As long as she's happy, we're happy"

Mio has such great parents, it almost makes me wish I had parents as accepting as she does.

"Mom! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"I know~ You're a grown up girl now! Make sure you choose the right path, alright?"

I wish my mom was as accepting as Mio's mom. I know she won't accept it at first, but I'll do anything I have to, to stay with Mio.

* * *

I let out a tiring sigh as I walked out of Mio's house. I hope that Mio wouldn't worry too much about my parents.

"Don't put yourself in too much stress, kay?" I said, smiling

"Yeah" she replied, then teasingly added "You're just afraid that I won't be able to concentrate on homework, and you won't be able to copy, aren't you?"

"Partly" I said, scratching the back of my head "I can't depend on anyone else, can I?"

"You should try to study once in a while. I know you're not stupid, Ritsu"

"How can you be so sure?"

"What? Is it wrong to have a little faith in you?"

"A little? Just a little?" I asked teasingly "But maybe you're right. I'll study… somehow… yeah…"

"You're just lazy, so stop slacking off!"

"Gee~ Mio, you're acting like my mom now! Stop! Don't become my mom!"

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, dramatically

"If I was like your mom… wouldn't that be a bit freaky and incesty?"

"If it was you, I don't mind" I whispered, before kissing her on the lips

As I planted the kiss, her eyes widened. I grinned as I parted with her lips.

"We'll have to wait another few days before we can do even more, huh?"

"You should get going now, or you'll be late"

"Yeah, I know" I said, turning around

After taking a few steps, I decided I wanted to see her one more time before I leave, and turned around to find she was still standing there. Before I could comprehend what just happened, she had already walked to me and semi-glomped me.

"Heh, Mio… Since when did you become so glompy? Did you hang out with Yui too much?"

"S-shut up!" she said, not letting go

I smiled, and ran my hands through her hair, enjoying the smoothness of it. It was a lot softer than it looks, even though it already looked pretty damn soft.

* * *

"Tadaima!" I shouted, kicking off my shoes as I walked in

I walked past the living room and towards the stairs.

"Wait, Ritsu!" my mom shouted, stopping me "…Come sit her and talk to me a bit"

That's unusual; she never called me in to talk to me alone before. I went over and sat on one of the couches in the living room

"What's up?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

I almost flinched, but stopped myself in time. How could she know about it?

"W-what? Why would you t-think that?" I stuttered "W-why would I hide something from you?"

"…Really?"

"Y-yeah!"

"If you say so"

Somehow, she didn't feel very satisfied with my answer, but she didn't press on.

"I've gotta go to my room. Is that all?"

"Come back down for dinner, hmm?"

Mom is acting weirdly. Is she sick? She looks rather pale. I should stop thinking about this. I have to tell her about Mio and me sooner or later.

* * *

After I finished taking a shower, I went back downstairs to have dinner. Other than mom acting rather weirdly, I found that the house was unusually empty. I pondered for a while, wondering what was missing, before figuring it out.

"Mom, where's Satoshi?"

"He's sleeping over at a friend's house"

What? She's never allowed either of us to stay over for more than three nights before. My sleeping over at Mio's place for three nights was pushing it, but this would be Satoshi's fourth day out!

"…Mom, are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm just trying to be kinder to my children"

"Kinder? Why?"

"…"

"...Mom?"

"I feel that I haven't been a good mother. I've always pushed the both of you to do what I wanted"

I felt more guilt in my heart than ever before. Why did I ask for a better, more understanding mother, when I myself, am not a good or understanding daughter?

"Mom…"

"Ritsu, you're the only daughter I have. It's just… we never had a mother-daughter conversation." She said, sobbing "I… I don't know… Ritsu… you're going to college soon… and I might not see you for a long time…"

"Mom, please stop crying" I said, hugging her tightly

How could I ask for a better mom, when I already have the best mom? I… should be more open to her… I shouldn't keep secrets from her…

"I'm sorry, Mom. I… I'm not a good daughter either. I shouldn't have let my mom cry like this. I should've been more open to you…"

"Ritsu…"

"From now on, I'll tell you everything"

"Everything…?" she asked

I nodded in reply, before taking a deep breath. I have to tell her now… I started it, so I have to go through to the end.

"I… I've fallen in love with someone…" I said

"You really do?"

"What do you mean, 'you already do?' Of course I do, mom!"

Wow, she really doesn't have much faith in me, does she?

"Just ignore me when I do that. Since when? Who is it? Do I know him?"

There's no turning back now, no matter what. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself.

"I know you're going to hate me for what I've decided, but this is my choice. Even if you kick me out, I won't change my decision"

"You're pregnant?"

"What! Pregnant? Mom! That's going too far!"

"But the way you said it…"

"Mom! That's not what I meant!"

"So what is it? That you're actually dating a girl? Mio-chan?"

"How did you…?"

"I know that already, Ritsu~"

What? So she's been faking ignorance? Why? How?

"S-since when?"

"Today, I saw you and Mio-chan hugging in the street on my way to the market"

"You… saw that?"

She nodded

"I expected the phone to ring, and the message from you today"

What can I say? There's nothing to tell her anymore. Though the silence here was rather… bad.

"Then… why didn't you ask me?"

"I did, remember? Just now, when you arrived"

I felt my heart drop, so far that I couldn't breathe. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, so I looked away.

"Mom… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" I said, falling on my knees

She didn't say no to our relationship, yet I was going to keep it a secret. I just felt too much guilt right now.

"Ritsu… honey… listen, okay?"

She pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair gently

"It's not your fault for not telling me. That was your privacy, Ritsu. Even if I'm your mother, I have no right to force you to tell me. You're my daughter, and I love you very much"

"Thank you… Thank you…" I said, over and over, unable to find other words "I know… you can't accept us getting together… but I… I love her… I love her… So much…"

"I know that, Ritsu… You love her, she loves you. I can't deny it… Just, please, Ritsu. Be happy, because your happiness is my happiness"

* * *

I lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Well, more like I was spacing out due to how smoothly things went between my mother and me. I should thank god, but I'm not exactly religious. I should call Mio and tell her… Actually, I'll tell her tomorrow, and surprise her!

"We'll sing うたうよかんじるそのまま"

I turned to my phone, and flipped it open. I found a text from Mio, and smiled.

**From: Mio | Ritsu, are you still awake?**

I texted back to her

**To: Mio | Yep, trouble with sleepin****'****?**

**From: Mio | Yeah, I kept thinking about your parents**

**To: Mio | Don't worry too much, alright? I'll manage**

**From: Mio |You sure? Somehow, I find it harder to believe you in this**

**To: Mio | Looks like someone needs a little more faith in me**

**From: Mio | Ritsu, please take this seriously**

**To: Mio | Just leave it to me! Anyways, did you finish the homework?**

**From: Mio | No copying…**

**To: Mio | I tried to do it, but it ended up mostly wrong**

…Looks like she isn't going to reply after all. I sighed as I lay on the bed, wishing that we could talk face to face.

"だきよせてほしい、たしかめてほしい, まちがいなどないんだとおもわせて"

I knew from the ringtone that Mio was calling. Yeah, call me a hopeless romantic, I don't care.

"Yo!" I said as I picked up the call

_"Ritsu?"_

"What is it? Did you receive my message?"

_"Uh… yeah, I did. But I can't really sleep, and…"_

"And…?"

_"I'm tired with just texting!'_

"Admit it! You just miss me!"

_"W-what? No!"_

"Pfft… such a bad liar, Mio-ch~an"

_"So what? As if you don't miss me…"_

"Oh, if it's me._I miss you so much, babe_~"

I made kissing sounds on the microphone of the phone, and I'm almost certain she blushed.

_"S-shut up! How could you say such an embarrassing thing?"_

"Of course I can. It's easy, you see, just telling the truth!"

_"You're scaring me… It's so… so… not you…"_

"You just don't know this side of me, Mio~" I teased

_"Let's just end this silly conversation. I'm getting sleepy"_

"Heh, you're the one who started it though"

_"Whatever, I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Ritsu"_

"Sweet dreams, Mio. Let's hope it's a naughty dream with me"

I just love teasing her so much.

_"Gee… You're such a pervert, Ritsu"_

"I know~" I said, grinning to myself "Well, see ya tomorrow then! G'night!"

…

"Hey, Mio…?"

_"Yeah?"_

"…Love ya"

Instantly hanging up after saying it, I shivered at myself.

* * *

Mio stared at her cell, trying to remember what Ritsu said before she hung up.

"Love you too" she muttered under the pillow

_"I don't know the other side of her, huh? I have the feeling that I will soon…"_ she thought

* * *

**Author's Note: Listen up! I was planning on to make chapter 11 - 20 mostly about YuiAzu; slight Mitsu. Then 21 - 30 about MugixSawako (maybe~); slight YuiAzu - Mitsu.  
Wait wait! Hold up~ my story editor seem to have somethin' to say! XD Well...here it is...ZARAENIS-SAN! -Lol- (that was too much~ ha ha!)**

* * *

**Editor's note: Hey everyone! This is Zaraenis! I read this story, and really enjoyed it, then found out that there was no editor. That's why I told PervertDutchman that I would edit it! I really enjoyed editing this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed editing it. Also, the previous chapters have been edited now, if you haven't noticed. There might still be some grammar mistakes and stuff, but currently, I have to prepare for exam week, which is in two weeks. I will be a bit slower for next chapter, so please bear with me!**

* * *

**~ Thanks for read and keep R&R ~**


	10. The Next Step

**A/N:** Sorry to took so much time for this chapter! Well, the one who BETA-ing this story recently being so busy with his college and other stuff! I dont want to disturb him though, so I'll just wait until everything done and he'll continue to BETA this story. Sorry again! (_ _)"

Hint: Sorry for skipping the "Lemony" part. Maybe on the future chaps, guys~ ^^

**~ Enjoy and keep R&R ~**

* * *

**WARNING: BETA Version (by Zaraenis-san), Yuri, OC**

_"Silent is Golden" -Anonymous_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

The rest of the week went by as usual, and I always walked Mio home every day. Of course, since her family already knew of our relationship, we would kiss, usually more than twice, before I left. That's mostly because I already told Mio that my mom was okay with our relationship.

It was Friday, and the HTT were going to have a practice in the music room, as usual. As usual, something just has to come up.

Today was just so damn hot!

I sweated so much that my uniform was drenched. I had to take off my blazer and undo the top two buttons on my shirt to make myself feel better. Look away, I've got a girlfriend.

Still, I don't get this stupid temperature! Stupid global warming… It's all Global warming's fault for making the world hotter. That just means I feel more lazy, and if I feel lazy, I wouldn't feel like practicing!

"Today is so hot…" I muttered, staring at Mio "Let's buy some ice cream on the way home, Mio…"

"Usually I wouldn't agree," she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead "But I feel like I'm being tortured by the heat, so that's a good idea"

As you can see, there's only two of us here. The others are nowhere to be found, and we felt too lazy to go around searching for them. That's why we just waited in the room.

"I wonder where the others are…" I asked, sighing "Ah well, we can't practice in this heat, so… No practice tod-ow!"

"Don't decide everything for yourself!" She scolded, "We need to practice for the school festival!"

She lay her head down on the table lazily. I laughed at how out of character this felt. This is Mio we're talking about. She's never lazy, but now that I've seen this, I know there's more to her than that. Of course, I believe this is epic.

"I know, I know," I muttered "But still, if we practice in this heat, we won't be able to concentrate. So let's just take a break today! I'm sure the others would agree with me!"

"Why in the world would they agree with that?"

"First, today is just damn hot! Second, it just makes us feel more tired than usual and third…"

"What?" she asked, putting a hand under her chin

I suddenly felt more nervous for some reason. I don't know if it was the heat, or if it's just that Mio looked so hot right now that I'm being turned on very badly.

"Third… yeah… Yui will absolutely agree with me!" I said, unable to provide a reason

Why did I have to say Yui? If I'd said Mugi instead, it would've been more convincing!

"Really? Yui?"

"I'll convince Mugi too!" I said, nodding "I bet they'll agree!"

I'm way too confident

"If there's no practice then I'll head home now" she said, standing up and making her way to her bag on the couch "The exams are only a few weeks before the festival, and we need to study"

"You're going alone?" I asked, frowning

"What do you mean? Of course I am. Is anything wrong with that?"

"No. I just wanted to ask you something"

"What?"

I'm not sure if I should be asking her this. It feels so childish…

"Umm… Let's just forget about it, okay?" I said, scratching the back of my head "C'mon, I'll walk you home"

"What about the others?" she asked

"I'll text them of course!" I said, grinning "I don't have to wait for them all by myself, do I?"

As I said that, I took Mio's hand and led her out of the room, then locked the door.

"How mean of you to ask me to wait for them alone, Mio-ch~an" I teased

"It would be meaner if you asked me to do that, wouldn't it?" she replied, rolling her eyes

I laughed at her reply and led out. I want to go to Mio's house, but I'm not really sure about studying. While mumbling to myself, I texted the others, telling them that there is no practice today. I noticed an ice cream shop on the way, and decided to ask Mio if she wanted some.

"Hey, Mio…" I asked, getting her attention "I'm gonna get some ice cream. Do you want some?"

As soon as she nodded, I grinned and walked to the ice cream man. I didn't really need to ask what flavor she loved. I already knew by heart! She loves strawberry ice cream a lot. I, on the other hand, prefer caramel ice cream. I don't hate strawberry, and I actually love it. The reason I don't buy it is only because I can already taste it on Mio's lips.

Damn I feel like an old perverted man now. I'm sure that Mio would agree that it wasn't entirely my fault I'm now like this. I laughed at myself for thinking like that.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing…" I said, waving the thought away "I'm just daydreaming"

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

Today was too hot, unlike every other day. It was probably just global-warming. Anyways, today, we didn't have any practice, because of the heat and Ritsu's laziness. Of course, I felt as lazy as she felt, so we ended up going home earlier than usual.

After getting the ice cream, we continued walking towards my house, but we didn't really talk while walking. She was enjoying her caramel ice cream while I tried to enjoy my own strawberry ice cream.

"Hey, Mio…"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like strawberry ice cream?" She asked "Don't you want to try something else out?"

I thought about it for a few seconds

"Well… it just tastes better than other flavors I guess…"

"Have you considered… mixing it?" she asked

"Mixing it?"

"Yeah, like if you eat two flavors at the same time"

"Combining it, huh? I dunno… I don't think I've ever tasted it before"

She suddenly grinned at me for some reason. Somehow, I feel she's thinking about something perverted again…

"Me neither, but I want to try Strawberry with caramel" she said "I don't really like strawberry so I just thought it would taste better if I put it together with my favorite flavor"

"Really? Why don't you try mine with yours then?" I asked, holding my ice cream out

She grinned even more widely and took a bit of it, before eating it with a bite of her own ice cream. I was curious as to how the ice cream tasted. I tilted my head before deciding to ask her.

"Well? How was it?"

"Hmm… wait…" she muttered, before grinning "It's not bad! I was right about it. It tastes… weird but awesome!"

What is that? Weird but awesome? She's just randomly sprouting out words now!

"Whatever…" I muttered, sighing "I'm going home to study"

This was her turn to sigh. She looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Hey, mind if I study with you?"

"As long as you know the meaning of 'studying'" I said, rolling my eyes

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she said, waving her hands frantically in denial "Hold up a second! You're underestimating me, Mio!"

"It's just that every time you say 'study', you never end up really studying"

"But I mean it this time…"

"You'll end up reading my manga instead"

"No I'm not"

"Give me a good reason for me to believe you this time"

"Okay… If I don't study, you can forbid me from kissing you for…"

"One week" I finished

"One week" she repeated

"Good"

"But… what do I get if I really get into it?"

"What, you need a reward for studying?"

"Of course! You don't know how hard it is for me to concentrate!"

Without relying on last minute cram tactics? Not very hard for normal people

"I thought you really changed," I said, sighing "I was hoping for too much huh?"

"You want me to change?" she asked, her voice suddenly became much more serious

"It's not serious, Ritsu" I said

She stopped for a moment, before turning to me again

"Seriously, you haven't told me about my reward"

"Oh yeah… umm…"

I can't think of anything to give her! What would make her satisfied for studying?

"Yeah? What?"

"You can do anything you want…" I said, blushing deep crimson

"I can do anything I want?" she asked, frowning "Don't I always do that? Specifics?"

I can't believe I really thought about giving her 'that' as a reward!

…but I still can't think of anything to give

"Mio?"

"Oh! Umm… I mean… you can do anything you want…" I said, taking a deep breath and looking away "…to me"

"Fair enough!" said Ritsu, grinning so widely that it started to scare me. I almost backed away, but before I could, she took my hand and ran towards my house. I don't know why, but I almost hoped that Ritsu would actually study.

…must've been the lack of naughty dreams I've been having. I stopped myself just before breaking the fourth wall here!

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

After getting to Mio's house, we dashed up to Mio's room. I secretly thanked god that Mio's parents weren't home.

I know I said that I felt like studying, but truthfully, I don't at all. The truth is, I don't want to be away from Mio just yet, and Mio's promise to give me a reward was far too good. I guess this means I'll really end up studying, even if I don't want to.

I sat down on the mattress before taking my books out from my bag and reading it. Have I told you that the best way to make yourself feel sleepy is to read textbooks? Well I've only read a little bit but I am really sleepy already. Worse, the lessons we had today were all so bad! First were Physics, then English, then maths! They're all enough to kill me already!

Yet… If I don't read, I won't get the reward that Mio promised me…

Turning to Mio, I could only see her enjoying her books silently. I'd realized that she had already put her iPod on, and didn't hear anything outside. I on the other hand, was being tortured by the heat and the boring books. Of course, I have a lot to say about these books. I mean, in English, I'd like them to stop telling me to talk in their language, cause I really love Japan. I really do! For Maths, go solve your own problems. I've got enough problems in my life as it is. For physics, I honestly don't have the slightest clue what you're trying to say, and it puts me to sleep. So why don't you just change your status from 'lesson' to 'sleeping medication'?

Again, stop telling me to stop breaking the fourth wall. It's really never going to stop!

Enough about me and my thoughts about lessons, let's just go back to what I'm trying to do to distract myself. I don't know how, but after reading the book for a while, I started to enjoy it! I hadn't realized that Mio was staring at me rather disbelievingly. I mean, sure I don't study a lot, and it's rare to see me work instead of playing games or TVTroping.

What? Where do you think I get my genre savvy-ness from?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, slowly putting down the book

"Who are you and what've you done to Ritsu?" she asked, staring at me

I sighed

"Right, Ritsu already got home a few minutes ago and you didn't realize it" I said sarcastically, then continued "Seriously, Mio? I'm studying and you say it's not like me"

"I just… it's really rare to see you studying for a change" she said, smiling "And you hate physics!"

"I don't know either why I read it" I admitted, "I guess it's a good thing huh?"

"Okay, then" she said, looking back down to her books "I guess we can continue"

"What, you're not done yet?"

"Well, I only stopped because I was distracted by you"

"Too bad" I said, closing the book "Because you stared at me, it stopped me from reading. Now I don't feel like studying anymore"

"What? We just studied for…"

"Three hours straight, just so you know"

"Well, I don't care what you do, but I'm going to continue to study" she replied, putting her iPod back on

Is this some kind of joke?

I stood up and put my hands on top of Mio's hands, catching her off guard

"Ritsu! I told you that you can do anything, but that doesn't mean you can distract me!"

I smirked before moving my head closer to her neck

"Hm…" I whispered "What if I want my reward now…?"

"R-Ritsu… what are you…?"

"Hm? Don't say you forgot about my reward, Mio…" I continued, licking her neck lightly

"I didn't think that-" she was interrupted by me sucking her neck lightly

"What? You can tell me if you don't want to" I said, backing away "I won't force myself on you"

I just don't want her to be mad if I force her to do it with me. I mean, this is Mio. I've known her since forever. She's so fragile that one wrong move and I'm afraid I might break her. Of course, I left a pretty good mark on her neck already.

"Sorry, I was kiddin" I said, backing away and standing up "I'll just… read some manga"

I walked over and pulled out a random book. Black Bird? Damn she just loves cheesy manga huh? I mean sure I'm a girl, but I'm not exactly into Shoujo manga. I prefer shounen manga, but seeing, as there isn't any here, I'll have to bear with it

"Umm… Ritsu?"

"Hm?"

"Ritsu"

"Yes? What?" I answered, still reading the manga

"Ritsu!"

"What?" I asked, looking up at her

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not! I'm reading Black Bird!"

"At least look at me when I call you" she said, pouting

I swear on my life, that I feel like I'm melting. She was extremely moe moe kyu~nnn!

"Look, I'm sorry, kay? What did you want to say?" I asked, putting Black Bird down

"Umm… I feel bad that I didn't give you your reward" she said, her face turning red "So… w-what did you want to d-do?"

"I've told you haven't I? You don't have to if you don't want to"

"I told you, didn't I? I'll feel bad if I don't do it"

Does she really understand what I mean by it? Does she know that I was trying to create a… mood? Is that the right word?"

"Well, I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but what do you mean by, it?"

"Gee, Ritsu, acting dumb now huh?"

"Acting dumb?" I asked, giving her a puzzled look

"Oh forget it," she said, laying down "I'm feeling tired all of a sudden"

"You really done studying?"

She nodded, and closed her yes

"Mio, you're not really going to sleep are you?"

No response

"Mio, please answer me this time"

"Answer what?"

"When you said I can do anything I want to you, did you really mean it?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she said, sitting up and looking me in the eye

"No, but I know you, Mio" I said "I'm afraid we might be going too far"

"Wait- Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"I guess we are," I said, rolling my eyes

"We're talking about 'this and that' right?"

**_Editor's Note: _****_This and That is used to refer to sex in many anime, and in Japan too I believe._**

"If 'this and that' is the next step, then we're on the same page," I said, grinning

She shrugged and looked away. I tilted my head and frowned. I knew she was just trying not to fall for me too completely. I tilted her head up with two fingers on her chin before quickly kissing her on the lips.

"If you feel that we're going too fast for you, then just push me away, okay?" I said "I won't be mad. I can wait"

"You're quite the chivalrous pervert, Ritsu" she said, smiling "But I don't want you to wait"

"I see you've been doing your homework and already read the TVTrope pages I sent," I said, shivering as she breathed into my ear

I won't hold back anymore. I'm too turned on to stop myself now. If I do anything random, don't blame me. It was just too tempting for me.

* * *

_Hours later..._

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

Oh my god… I can't believe I just did 'this and that' with Ritsu! I mean, I'm not regretting it, and it was great, but it's just quite unbelievable. I mean, Ritsu was really good. She understood me, she knew I wanted it too, but that I was too shy to admit it. I didn't feel anything but enjoyment when she was doing 'stuff' to me. It was my very first experience doing 'this and that', even with myself.

I lay down breathlessly, before Ritsu laid herself beside me, smiling warmly at me

"So… how was it?"

"Did you… really have to… ask that?"

"Well, if it's not good enough, then I'll have to go learn some new techniques" she said, grinning widely

"D-don't say things like that!" I said, subconsciously swinging my hand at her head

"Oww…. I just gave you your very first experience with 'this and that' and I got hit in the head for a reward," she said, pouting

"Sorry…" I said, hugging her from behind

"Hmph!"

"What? You're being mean now…"

"Guess whose fault that is…"

"Ritsu…" I whispered seductively

"I'm sleepy," she said, shivering a bit

"You really mad?"

"Sleepy… Need sleep"

"I won't let you sleep"

"Whatever…" She mumbled before burying her face onto my pillow

I know she's not really mad, but she wants an answer.

"Ritsu, I'm sorry… I-it was great… Thanks"

"You're welcome," she said, shifting to face me "Let me sleep for a few minutes"

"Sure" I said, snuggling closer to her

After a while, I heard something vibrating. I reached my phone on the bed table, and opened it to see what time it is. I gasped when I realized we'd been here for far too long.

"Ritsu, c'mon! It's already seven thirty! Your mom keeps on calling on your cell!"

"Five more minutes…"

"Ritsu! Your mom will be angry!"

"Ehh? My mom?"

I pulled up her phone and showed her the missed calls list.

"Damn silent mode" she muttered, buttoning up her shirt "Hey, Mio, where's my headband?"

"There, on the mattress"

I _was_ the one who threw it away randomly when we were doing 'this and that'

"Good" she said, picking the headband up "Well, I'm gonna go now"

She stopped midway, turning back to me

"What?"

"No more goodbye kiss?"

I rolled my eyes before pulling her into a kiss. Her warm lips were so enchanting that I almost tried to force my tongue into her mouth

"Kissing maniac," she said, smiling

"You're the one who asked for it"

"I know," she said, grinning more widely "See ya tomorrow!"

"Sure"

"And uh… I'll call you tonight. Is that okay?"

"Umm!" I nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoooaaa! How horrible I am! " It has been WEEKS! x( GOMEN MINNA!


	11. Jealousy

**A/N:** Finally, Chapter 11 Released!

**~ Enjoy and keep R&R ~**

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"Jealous is one of the way to say 'I love you so much, that it hurts'" -Anonymous_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

Today is the next day after Friday, which is Saturday and tonight is weekend. I started to think what to do in Saturday, I can't lie that I'm totally bored and had no idea in my mind. My girlfriend is the one to blame, why? Because after what had happened in Friday, it's still feels awkward for her and not to mention me either. Last night I called her, we kinda talked a lot, but most of it is... unnecessary to be discussed.

There's a few moments when the two of us keep silent and no one start a word. Stupidly, I told her that we'd go somewhere in Saturday night, just to break the damn silence between us! I keep cursing at myself for my stupidity, I mean, those words are just come out of my mouth out of my command! Because the truth is, I really had no idea where to go tonight and I feel dumb if she ask me about it.

So here I am, sitting in my class, staring at nothing but my girlfriend's beautiful-silky-black hair.

I feel so dizzy, "Excuse me, excuse me, Tainaka-san? Are you alright?" I heard someone calling out my name, my last name to be exact. Then everything went blurry in my eyes and I saw a woman above me, she was using glasses. That was when I realize that it's Sawa-chan, so I tried to lift my head a bit. Sadly, everything's went black in a moment.

"_I love you, Mio" A voice echoed._

_What is this? That's not my voice; it's a boy's voice! But who?_

"_I love you too, Kaguya" That was a familiar voice said._

_Wait, I know that voice! It's Mio's voice, but... No no, it can't be, seriously? What the heck is this? Where am I? Why am I invisible like this?_

"Ritsu... Ritsu... Will you please wake up now?"

Someone shook my body lightly, and then when I heard the voice, I knew it was her. Mio, but what was that? That was the worst dream ever! Why did I dream of that? That Matsumoto-guy, what the heck is he doing in my dream?

I slowly opened my eyes, and then I saw Mio with all the worries in her face. "W-where am I?" I asked, as I tried to pull my body into a sitting position.

Mio hold me by her hand, and then pushed me down gently. "We're in the Infirmary room, y-you were collapse back then... Please, just lay down a bit more," She suggested me, and smiling at me afterwards.

I frowned at her, I mean, it's kind of weird for me collapsing while I don't get hit or sick or whatever. "Alright, but... How long did I... unconscious?"

"Not long, about a half until one hour," She sighed, "Did you miss your breakfast today? The nurse said you're not in a good term. That means, you're sick and why didn't you tell me anything about it?"

Wait, I'm sick? "I'm sick? But I feel fine, I feel healthy..." Since when? This morning, I was totally fine! Yesterday too, I feel good and as healthy as I ever am. So why the nurse did said I'm not in a good term? Is it because I think too much? What? I only think about my Saturday night, and then all of a sudden, I collapsed. That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard.

"You should really stop being so careless, be more careful with your own health, Ritsu" She said, diverting her eyes from me. "You're really scared me when you collapse..."

I stared at her with a guilty look. "I'm sorry, if I make you worry about me," I sighed, then again, I pulled my body but I didn't let her push me down this time. "I don't know if I'm sick, because yesterday or this morning, I feel fine and nothing's wrong with me. Maybe I'm just tired, that's why I collapse"

"Really?" She reassured, and shot me with an irritated look. "Just now, before you awake, you were struggling as if you're asking for help. People who just get tired, wouldn't act as scary as that while they're unconscious"

My eyes went wide in shock. "I was, struggling in sleep?" Of course, I am, that was the worst dream ever, and I really want to get rid of that dream. "...must be my dream" I mumbled as I looked away.

"What? Dream? What dream did you have?" Mio asked, totally curious. "But, as what I remember. You're not the kind of person who struggles in sleeps; you're even rare talk in sleeps. So what's wrong and what happened, Ritsu?"

As surprised, as she is, I'm asking to myself, why is she getting so much like Mrs. Want-To-Know-More? Seriously, she keeps asking me, while I try my best to find some excuses to all her questions. But yeah, I know myself too and maybe better than anyone else. I never talk in sleeps, yet, she told me that I'm struggling and that's even worse than talking in sleeps! I feel like laughing now, I mean, I must've hate him so much that I don't even want him to appear in my dream.

"Actually, nothing's wrong, that was just a bad dream... That must be because I have less time to sleep, yeah, that must be it. Ha ha ha..." I laughed nervously, and instinctively scratched the back of my neck. Damn me and my habit when I get nervous.

"What's o'clock did you sleep last night?" There she goes again with another question.

Is she planning to be a reporter in the future? Because she's so good in this. "Uh... Three-thirty?" That was more like a question, because I can't really remember what's o'clock did I drifted myself off to sleep.

"What? What in the world are you doing sleeps so late like that?" I'm pretty sure I was sleeping over-midnight, so that must be the cause I collapse.

I nodded at her, "Weirdly, I can't remember what I did last night..." I said, fading out into a mutter.

She sighed in defeat, "That means, we can't go anywhere tonight. You need to rest," Finally, a suggestion instead of another question.

"Did you regret?" I asked, absentmindedly. "You know, we had to cancel tonight's date because of me. I heard that's the worst thing that a guy ever done to his girlfriend,"

She laughed a bit, and damn, I love it so much. "But you're not a guy, but yes, I am your girlfriend. So... I don't think putting you as the one who cancel the date would be a good statement, you're sick and we both don't have much of choice," Mio said, smiling at me.

I'm lucky or what? She's the best best-friend/girlfriend people could ever get. "Actually, we do have one last choice..."

Mio shot me with a questioning look, but before she could say something, I cut her off. Because I know, it'll be another question from her.

"How about we hang out at my house? Well, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Just hang out, like we usually do~" I said, grinning so widely at her. "What d'ya says?"

Sighing, she stood up from the chair. "Looks like you're back to yourself now, let's go back to class," She said, ignoring me, and walks towards the door.

"What?" I whispered to myself as I watched her walking away from me. Then I groaned softly, "Ne Mio, can you help me? I need to hold onto something to walk properly~" I pouted my mouth, maybe I was trying to look as cute as possible so she could help me walking towards the class. But I don't think it's working, Ha ha! I look nothing as cute.

Now I feel like laughing, but surprisingly or not, she helped me and wrapped her arm around my waist. Mio pulled my hand and then wrapped it around her neck, I bet people who knew we're dating and saw us in this kind of position, they'll say "Aww, what a lovey-dovey~" Ha ha!

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

After school, Mio's house.

Ritsu collapsed back at the school, I asked her what happened, but she doesn't give me a proper reason. Maybe it's not a reason; it's more like an excuse because she said it while scratching the back of her neck. Yeah, that was her habit, she never could hide her nervous whenever she says something and scratching her neck or the back of her head. I ever saw Satoshi-kun do the same; I guess that was the habit of her family.

Okay, back to the case here. I can't lie that she scared me to death when she collapse, especially when she struggling in her sleep. I can't help but wondering what she was dreaming back then. At the end, I told her to just cancel our appointment tonight. She never said it was a date, but she called it a "date" back then so I just go with the flow.

Ritsu suggested me to just hang out at her house, as the replacement for the date. She also mentions, "Don't have to do anything if you don't want to" there, so I guess nothing's going to happen. I mean, she couldn't have planned something out of the blue, could she? Hope she's not. Now I'm being naive, honestly, I kind of hope something happen, I mean, if nothing's happen then what we're going to do tonight?

I sighed; maybe we'll end up watching movies. Let's hope it's not a horror movie.

" だきよせてほしい、たしかめてほしい, まちがいなどないんだとおもわせて" My phone rang and I knew from the ring-tone it was Ritsu. Yeah, I use that ringtone only for Ritsu. Don't judge me because I do write the lyrics for her. She's just too dense to realize that.

I flipped my cell open, "Hello?" I said, as if I had no idea who's calling.

_"Geez~ too formal... It's me Ritsu"_ She said on the other side of the phone.

"I know," I sighed, but then smiling. "So why are you calling me?"

_"You asked me why? Gosh, how dare you forgot it, Mio~"_ I was totally sure she's fake up a pout with her mouth.

Instinctively, I frowned. "What? Forgot wha-" I stopped when I remember that I supposed to go to her house tonight. I feel so stupid now. "Oh yeah, I remember. S-sorry, Ritsu!"

_"Now you remember!"_ I heard a sigh from the other line. _"So, when are you gonna come here?"_

"Uhm... I'll be on my way, okay? See you there!" Then I hang up the phone before she could reply me.

Sighing, as I stood up and prepare myself to go to Ritsu's house.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

"Gee~ What kind of show is this, Satoshi?" I groaned, then grabbed the remote from my brother and switched the channel.

"Wha-!" Satoshi pouted her mouth, and plopped himself back on the couch. "You're so cruel, Neechan~ It's weekend, Saturday night, I thought you're going somewhere with Mio-neechan"

I sighed, "Actually, I asked her out yesterday, but then something happened and we're end up spending the whole Sat-Night at my house~" Chuckled, "Sad, huh?"

"I wonder how Mio-neechan keeps up with you, and believe it or not, I still can't believe she's agree to date you" What the heck? My own brother doubt Mio's decision to date me.

Somehow, I thought that Satoshi might have a crush on Mio. I smirked, "Do I smell some _jealousy_ here?" I said, with a teasing tone.

"What? W-why would I be jealous? S-she's your girlfriend though~" There, I just saw him stuttered and scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

That's a natural sight of Tainaka family. "Ne, if Mio said she likes you instead of me..." I exhaled, "What would you say to her?"

He stared down onto her lap, "I... don't know..." Then he seems to snapped out of his thought. "Wait, why are you asking me that question?" He said in protest.

"Just ask~" Then the bell of my house rang all of a sudden. I knew it was Mio, so I ran to the front door and opened it. I grinned as I watched her catching her breath.

She groaned in protest, "Will you gonna let me in or what, Ritsu?" Mio asked, impatiently.

I chuckled at her exhausted expression, then I moved myself to the side a bit and let her in. "C'mon, get inside. I'll make some drink for ya," I laughed, then walked straight to the kitchen.

"Konbanwa, Satoshi-kun" She greeted my brother as warmly as ever. Then she sat on the couch.

Satoshi smiled at her, "Konbanwa to you too, Mio-neechan..." Then I didn't hear any more of it because I'm making a drink for Mio now.

I don't know what to make, I mean, what kind of drink. So I just grabbed some soda in the fridge, and walked back to the living room. "Okay, here's your drink, Akiyama-san" I teased, as I put the glass on the table.

Then plopping myself, next to my girlfriend. "Thanks," She said, but then turned to Satoshi again. "So, when are they going to perform?"

"Next month, actually it was next week but they said they needed time to prepare themselves," While the two are talking, I keep myself watching the TV.

A few next moments, I found myself getting bored and I felt like I'm _not_ here with the two of them. They enjoy themselves talking with each other. I mean, this supposed to be my Sat-Night with Mio. But why suddenly it turns out to be Satoshi and Mio's Sat-Night then becomes my _Sad-Night_.

I. Am. Jealous. Of what? Of My own brother and girlfriend who seems to have a really good times together. I know, they're just talking, but HELLOOOO! I'm here people! Why am I feeling like I'm missing? Like I'm invisible? Like I'm nothing? I puffed in annoyance, then sighing, pouting, even groaning but still, none of them notice how annoyed I am with this sight.

In the end, I stood up and walked up to my room. Surprisingly, they're still doesn't mind with me going back to my room and leave them _alone_.

I get inside my room, and then bang the door as loud as I can. I don't care if the door broke, I'm just sick of being ignored like that. "Damn! Stupid! Idiot!" I groaned and blame myself for not letting me gets some attention, but then again, I just don't want to disturb it. They seem so... happy with whatever they were talking about.

Not long, I heard foot-steps towards my room. I recognized that foot-steps, it was Mio's. Maybe she's finally noticed that I was mad or something and walks up to my room without excusing myself. "Comin'" I muttered.

Mio opened the door slowly and took the first step. "Ritsu…?" She called me out as she walked inside my room.

I, on the other side, am buried my face on my pillow. I know, it's stupid but seriously, I just can't let her know that I'm actually jealous. "What…?" I replied her lazily.

"Why did you leave me in the living room with Satoshi-kun?"

"I just don't want to disturb you," I said, still not turning away. Well, I said I don't want to disturb her, that's true but it's just some part of it.

She went silent a bit, and then spoke up again. "You're lying," Mio sighed, and then I felt her sitting behind me on the bed. "You're mad, aren't you?"

Yeah, "No, why would I?" I feel like hitting myself for keep lying to myself.

"Face me, will you?" She sounded angry, so I turned my body around, and then sat behind her on the bed.

None of us started anything for like ten seconds or maybe more, who care anyway? I sighed, "Damn, why didn't you say something? This is gettin' on my nerve already,"

"Well, I don't know what to say. Besides, it's you who invited me here, remember?" I stunned, feel dumb and seriously, I can't talk back to that. I should've planned something up to do tonight, but here we are, sitting on the bed and not facing each other.

Just what is wrong with me? Or is it us?

As I drowned myself in my silly and unnecessary thoughts, unnoticed, I was spacing out again. Mio snapped me back to the reality with her angelic-voice. Gee, I'm so cliché, that lines were so cliché for someone like me. Okay, I should've stop breaking the fourth wall, back to the case.

"So, did you feel better now?" Mio asked, with a lot of worries in her face and tone.

I felt guilty to make her so worried over me like that. "Yeah, of course, though you're here with me. It really helped me to recover faster~" I laughed at my words. I mean, c'mon, I only let Mio hear me saying such words.

She looked away, and I'm so sure she was blushing so madly. "T-that's good..." Geez, she's still shy about that? Even there are only us here, so why is she getting so stiff?

Brush that off, I smiled at her. "So uh, what do you want to do?" I asked, it's stupid to ask her that, but I'm totally had no idea what to do. Usually, I would ask her to watch movies, but I don't think that'll be good enough.

"Let's watch a movie then?" She suggested, and I more like shocked a bit. Well, she knew that I don't have movies other than horror, and the reason of that was because I love horror movies than any other movies and the other reason was because I really love teasing her with scary movies.

I shook my head, "Uh... You sure? You do know that I-"

"Yeah, I know," Mio said, cutting off my words. "But I'm so bored now and we had no other choices, are we?"

"Uh..." I trailed off, and scratching the back of my neck. Usual act, force of habit. "A-alright then, I'll grab some movie then"

I was replied by a form of a smile on her face. Then I stood up from my bed, walking towards my collections of movies.

"Let's see," I whispered to myself as I search for a good movie to watch. "My Bloody Valentine...? Nope. Saw...? Nope, too sadist. Scream...? Nah, too obvious. Idle Hand...? Nope, too comedic. W-wait, wait," I stopped at one movie, scary enough and I'm sure Mio's gonna freakin' out. Yeah, call me a sadist girlfriend, but you'll never know how fun it'll be. "Resident Evil, perfect"

I walk towards my TV, then turning the DVD on along with the TV though. I inserted the movie, and walks back towards Mio, and then sat right next to her. It's just the beginning, but Mio already shakin' and moved her own body closer to me.

Obviously, I give in and put an arm around her waist. It's a side-hug actually, unless I didn't put my other arm around her body. Not long, Mio shrugged and pushed herself from me. I frowned at her, "Something wrong?"

"N-no, I just need to go to the bathroom," Mio said, smiling a bit at me, then stood up and walks towards the bathroom.

The next five or ten seconds, Mio's cell rang. I can't help but grabbed Mio's cell then flipped it open. It was a message, and what makes me shock is the sender or the owner of the message. Written there, "Matsumoto Kaguya..." Whispering to myself, then instinctively opened the message.

What a bad timing, when I was about to read the message, Mio walked in and I instinctively put the cell back on the bed. I exhaled, hoping that she didn't notice my cold-sweat on my face. She shot me with a puzzled look, "Did I take long?" She asked.

I gulped in nervous, "U-uh, No! You're not..." I exhaled again and tried to calm myself down.

Sadly, Mio glanced at her cell on the bed and noticed that there's a message from someone. She grabbed the cell and flipped it open. Mio gasped a bit, "..." I thought she'll asked me something about the message, but not, she put the cell back and act like she had no message in her cell.

I, on the other side, confused and feel like an idiot. I feel hurt in one side, but I also feel glad that she didn't blame me to open her message without permission. However, this hurt feeling keeps reminding me of that horrible dream of Mio and that guy. I mean, how could he texted Mio like that? Was Mio giving her cell number to him? Is he stalking on Mio all this time? This is really got on my nerve.

This is bad; I just had to break the silence because I noticed Mio's getting stiff after looked up to her cell. I let out a sigh, "Ne Mio, can I ask you something?" I asked, not turning my eyes off of the TV.

"What?" Was all she said, simple but there's a bit of hesitation with her tone.

"Did you ever... give your number to anyone?" Again, I asked, but with a lot of determination. When I glanced at Mio, she shot me with a questioning look. "...like giving it to Matsumoto Kaguya?" I don't know why, but those words just came out of my mouth without any command. The weird thing is I didn't feel any regret when I asked that.

Mio gasped, "Y-you knew...?" What? She asked me back? Does this mean she's really give her number to that guy? This supposed to be call as _cheating_ but I still need some explanation before I jump into my conclusion.

"Know what? That he just text you? Asking you out next Sat-Night? That you never tell me that he's been texting you all this time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Actually, I'm planning to tell you but," She looked away, avoiding my eyes. "I'm afraid you'll be mad... so... I just let him text me or call me, but I never reply his message... And I never give my number to him!" Mio shouted a bit loud at the last part, well, I guess she's really didn't give her number to that jerk.

"Wait a minute, so it's true that he's been texting you? Since when? You could've told me, Mio!"

"See? You're mad..." She whispered. Damn, I lost control of myself.

I lowered my head in apology, "I... I'm sorry..." Groaning then turned at Mio as I wrapped my arms around her.

She buried her face on my chest, no words were spoken for a few moments.

"Hey, I think we forgot the movie, aren't we?" I joked, and laughed a little. Well, I just want to lighten' up the mood here, because it's gettin' weird.

A moment after, I got no response from Mio. Then I took a glance at her, I chuckled when I saw she's fast-asleep in my embrace.

Letting out a sigh, "Geez~ Is she really that tired?" I asked at myself, and it made her shrugged a bit.

"Hm... Sure... I feel tired today," She whispered, as she shifted her position into a more comfortable position in my embrace.

Chuckled, "Was this means that you'll staying over?"

"No," Mio shook her head lightly, "...But just let me sleep for some minutes"

No more words, I tightened my embrace and let out an unconscious smile on my face. Well, I trust her with all my might, so I guess she wouldn't do something such as cheating on me. Mio didn't tell me about that, because she's afraid that I'll be mad at her and thinking that she's cheating with that jerk. She knew I had a problem with controlling my emotion, especially when I get mad, but she never see me jealous (Or is it just me?).

One thing, that's been invading my mind. It's "How did he get Mio's number?" I whispered to myself. If Mio said she's never give her number to him, then that means that jerk got that from someone. But who? One of my band-mates? That's totally impossible. Classmates? I don't think so. Maybe some outsiders? But Mio's not often going out, so people barely know about her. Then he must be stalking on her all this time! Yeah, that must be it.

It's stupid, but I admit that I'm a person who very easily gets jealous. I just figured it out today though, after how I act whenever Mio get close with another guy or girl or anyone else and seems to enjoy it much better than with me, I feel angry and that's called _Jealous_.

I chuckled to myself, and then drifted off to sleep. Whatever happens in the future, I'll just leave it up.

* * *

**A/N**: *sigh* This is quite a hard-work. I wrote this while I'm on vacation out of my country. Thank God, I can finish it before my vacation over.


	12. Stalker

**A/N:** FYI, don't worry be happy because I'm not gonna abandon this story. No matter what, this story is my very first and it's really worth it for me.

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"You'll know, when someone other than you is around." -Anonymous_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

Okay, I started to think that Ritsu almost took all the opening POVs in this story. So right now, I'll took it over from here, because it's just not fair for me.

Enough with the crap let me tell you something that has been happening to me and there's no one knows about this, even my girlfriend, Tainaka Ritsu. I just can't let her know about this, she'll be angry and I can't think of the worst thing happen if she finds out. Well, it all started after Ritsu told me that her mom was okay with our relationship, I couldn't be happier than that and it's just so relieving that my biggest fear has gone.

At least for now.

After that, Ritsu walk me home. Well, she always did though, so it's one of our habits now, I guess. However, I feel uneasy for some reason, it's not Ritsu because thank God that He let Ritsu behave today, means that she didn't do anything as far as taking my hand all the way or even kiss me when there's no one around. There's something else, I feel someone has been watching over me, because I don't feel there are only Ritsu and I in this street. Then when we pass by the park, the bushes moved a bit and I swear that I just saw a pair of eyes looking straight to our direction.

I flinched, because believe it or not, I just made an eye-contact with that pair of eyes. Ritsu noticed my weird act, so she stopped and held me by the hand, then frowning at me. She asked me, what's wrong and why am I looking so pale like a sick people. Ritsu afraid that I might get sick, but I tell her there's nothing wrong and I was just tired. Then we continue walking towards my house.

It's not end that day, because the fact is it keeps happening for almost the rest of the week.

That's when I realized that it's a _stalker_, I thought that maybe it's one of those members in my fan club, so I decided to talk to Nodoka and tell her that there's someone stalking me this week. Nodoka informed it to the fan club—of course I'm not joining—and I could only sighed in a bit of relieve. The next day, the stalker still doing the same thing and it started to piss me off. Now I really wanted to tell Ritsu about it, but then again, I guess it's not a really good idea to start with.

* * *

Then Saturday comes, early in the morning, I got a text message. No, actually I got two text messages, one from Ritsu (Obviously) and the other is from... Unknown number. It made me frowned, and when I opened the message, it says...

**"Hy there, Akiyama-san. It's me, Matsumoto Kaguya, remember? Don't ask me how did I get your number, because you wouldn't believe me if I tell you. Anyway, please save my number, and I hope we could talk more or maybe hang-out together some time. Okay, sorry to disturb you in the morning, have a nice day~ -Kaguya"**

What in the world is this guy thinking? Okay, I understand that he had no idea that I'm dating Ritsu right now, but sending me some text message like this early in the morning it's just kind of disturbing me. If it's urgent, I might consider it, but he only asked me to save his number and hoping that we could talk and hang-out together. Maybe I really should tell him that I'm not single anymore, well I don't have to mention anything about Ritsu, I'm just going to tell him that I'm taken.

I planned to do it after I finish take a quick bath. But it seems that I forgot about it and it made me totally forgot about all things that involved him, moreover, when Ritsu collapsed all of a sudden at the school really made me forgot about all the things. That's when I checked my cell and I got like twenty text messages and more than ninety missed-calls. I mean, how can I not notice when it rang or at least vibrating in my pocket or my bag? When I see from who that was, I decides to just... let it go and don't care about it.

* * *

The night comes, and I can't help but feeling so uneasy with the entire stalker thing that has been happening to me this week. I told no one about it and I just can't believe that I saved his number with his name on my cell phone.

When I hang out at Ritsu's house, I excused myself to the bathroom. I don't think I take long, so when I go back to Ritsu's room, I found my cell phone was not in the same place where I put on the bed. It's weird, and moreover, Ritsu is sweating a little bit. Noticing there's something wrong with it, I grabbed my cell and plopped myself back next to Ritsu. Before I go to the bathroom, I snuggling with Ritsu, but now I don't think it's a good idea because I thought that Ritsu might be know about Matsumoto-san that has been texting me like ninety-percents of his life.

Just like what I thought, we had a little argue, because Ritsu really looked up on my cell and saw the message from that guy. Ritsu shouted at me because I didn't tell her about it sooner. She thought that I'm cheating, but no! Why would I be cheating with a guy while I'm dating with a girl? It's just doesn't make any sense for me. Gladly, Ritsu apologized for yelling at me and well, that's how the latest chapter ends.

* * *

Today is Sunday and I still hope that the stalker would stop stalking me. It didn't work, I knew the stalker still around and got his/her eyes on me. Feeling so uncomfortable, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Ritsu's number. I guess this is the right time to tell her that I've been stalked by someone.

_"Yo! Miss me much, Akiyama-san?"_ Ritsu said confidently. I swear I'll hit her on the head, if she was here.

I groaned, "Don't push your luck, Ritsu"

_"Okay okay, sorry~ Well, why did ya call me then?"_

"I need to tell you something," I hesitated for a moment, but then I took a deep breath. "Can we just meet up at the park?"

_"Uh... Alright,"_ She sounded so excited, and I knew that she was grinning like a stupid right now. _"I'm on my way then~"_ Then she ended the phone.

I hope she could help me with this stalker thing.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

Okay, usually, I would be the one who ask her out or meet up somewhere with Mio. The fact is today, Mio is the one who called me and want to meet up at the park. She said she needs to tell me something, I guess that's just her excuse to meet me today. Ha ha! She's so naive, isn't she?

I keep grinning so widely while walking all the way to the park. Like a stupid, but thank God there's no one around.

At the park.

"Wow, you're early," She sighed and then sat next to me on the bench. "That's odd"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, protesting a little bit. "Anyway, why the sudden call?"

Mio let out another sigh, then looks around and turned back to me. "T-there's been... someone who... k-keep stalking me this week" What? Stalker?

Well I kinda figured this one out, since yesterday I felt something different about the way Mio acted. "Okay, I'm not surprised because I've been thinking like that too..."

"So you knew who is it?" She asked me curiously.

"Whoa, whoa~ No, I had no idea who it is," I sighed and then remember something that might be involved with this. "Did that guy still contacting you?"

"Who? Matsumoto-san? Yes, this morning he texted me, but I didn't open his message so I let it be. Why?"

He might be the one. I keep silent as I thought about the possibility to really claim that Matsumoto is the stalker.

Mio frowned on the other side, "Ritsu... Ritsu..." She called me out, but I guess I didn't really notice it until she had to call me out a bit louder. "Ritsu!"

Finally, I snapped out to the reality. "Sorry, I was thinking just now..." I glanced at her who looking at me with that sympathetic look. "Geez, what's up with that look, Mio?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that... You don't have to think about it, I believe soon whoever stalking me right now will stop" She let out a sigh, but that's not a relief sigh, so it's bugging me!

"I don't think that'll stop the problem here," I raised an eyebrow, and then ran my hand under my chin as if thinking something. Well, I _do_ thinking of something~!

That made Mio rolled her eyes on me. "Seriously, Ritsu. What do you think you can do? Like you'll find out about it so easily" Okay, she's totally underestimated the great Ritsu-sama here.

"Well, I might be need more evidence to really figure out who's the stalker" I looked around me, but I didn't find anything odd, so I guess right now we're alone. "I think the stalker is not here at the moment" I said with a low voice.

"How can you be so sure? You don't even know where the stalker is!" Mio seemed to be freak-out about this, so I turned to her and give her my warm-smile.

She calmed down a bit as I stroke her hair gently, "Alright, you really need to relax a little bit... Chill, Mio~" I leaned closer and kissed her on the lips.

I guess my plan is working, huh? Damn, I'm such a pervert now. Both of us didn't pull away, until the bushes moves by itself. It caught my attention, so I pulled back and turned to the bushes.

"Okay, you're right," I said as I stood up from the bench. "Someone's been watching over us. We're not alone"

Mio also turned her head to the bushes. I slowly walk towards it, hoping that the stalker really behind the bushes. "Ritsu..." I heard Mio whispering my name, but I keep walking closer to the bushes.

"Sshh," I shushed her, then I peeked a little behind it and there's nothing there. Maybe the stalker's already ran away before I check the bushes. "He's getting away, I guess"

"It was a guy? Y-you saw him?" Mio looked at me with that face full of hope that I wasn't right.

I scratched the back of my head, "W-well... Not really, but I'm totally sure that the person who stalk you is a guy. I mean, why would a girl stalk you?" Unless they're crazy about you. Geez, that's creepy.

She stood up and reached her cell phone, "We should call the police-" I instinctively grabbed the cell from her hand.

"Wait," I warned, holding her other hand from reaching her cell back. "That'll be more troublesome, it's not that bad. I'll make sure that he's not gonna do anything more than this, okay?"

Mio give me no reply, just moving closer and hugged me. I guess she gets what I'm trying to say here. Well, if it's getting worse than it already is, just like what Mio always said to warn me.

I'll beat the snot out of him. Yeah, don't you ever mess with Tainaka Ritsu's girlfriend; ya got that, Stalker-guy?

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

The next day, at Sakuragaoka High.

I finally told Ritsu that there's a stalker who keep stalking me last week. She tried to help, but I'm afraid that this stalker is a bad guy, and what if he hurt me? Or worse, what if he hurt Ritsu?

Of course, I don't want to be a much of trouble for Ritsu. So I told her to just call the police, but then Ritsu hold me from doing it. Ritsu always knew the way to comfort me, whenever I feel less secure to my surrounding. She said that I shouldn't be thinking about it too much, since the exams starting this week and today is the first day.

Thank God, I can put myself together and concentrate pretty well while working on my exam. I'm fine, but I don't know about Ritsu, because she keeps squeaking behind me and I can't help because it really distracted me. Putting that aside, today we're still practicing but the time is less than usual, since Mugi, Yui, Ritsu and I have to study more for the test.

I keep thinking, looking down while I slowly walk upstairs to the clubroom. I stopped right in front of the clubroom's door, when I heard a voice...

"You're~ so~ beau~ti~fu~l... But that's not why I love you- [1]" That was a voice of someone's familiar. I knew that voice and I just can't help but giggling like Mugi did whenever there's something interesting for her.

I barged in all of a sudden, and someone seems to get startled with it. "Oh, sorry," I smiled a little and then sat on the couch.

"Where were you? Been lookin' for ya everywhere, but..." She stopped, and then I gave her another smile.

"Sorry, I go to Sawa-sensei's office. Talking about my College," I sighed, and followed by a smirk at her. "So, I heard someone's singing just now. Was that you, Ritsu?"

I could see she flinched over my question, and then started to scratched the back of her neck in nervous. "Ha ha, you must be hallucinating~ Anyway, where's the others?"

"Really?" I dead-panned, then sighed when I really noticed that there's only the two of us in the room. "I don't know... It's odd that Azusa is not here yet..."

**BUMP!** Azusa barged in all of a sudden. "G-Gomen ne... I just... It's just... There's..." I stood up and stroked Azusa's back up and down, Azusa took a deep breath. "Okay... Thanks, Mio-senpai..." She walked towards the couch and put her bag on it. She sat next to her bag, then I also plopped myself beside the kouhai.

"Wow, did a bunch of Zombies just chased you off, Azusa?"** THUMP!** I hit Ritsu right on the spot. She had a bad-timing for jokes. "GAH! That one hurt, Mio~"

"Find some other time for your joke, Ritsu..." I rolled my eyes, then turned to Azusa. "Anyway, why did you running off in a rush like that?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that I'll be late for today's practice. So I hurried to the clubroom, but then... there's only you and Ritsu-senpai here..." She's sounded disappointed.

Ritsu grinned, "That must be sucks, afraid that you'll late... feeling so tired for running... and found that there's only two people in the room..." Come to think of it, she had a point.

"Well, they must be-"

**BUMP!** "Konnichiwa, everyone~!" I thought it was Yui, but it's not. The one who just barging in was Kotobuki Tsumugi, and it just pretty unusual seeing this girl act like this.

Then someone is knocking the door politely. Just as what I thought, it was Hirasawa Yui. "Good afternoon. Sorry I'm late," Did they hit each other's head? Because I guess they had personality exchange.

"Did you two hit each other on the head?" Ritsu asked, and it made me shrugged because she act as if reading my mind.

Yui shook her head lightly, then she walks towards the tea sets and it really made me more confused. Mugi, on the other side, doesn't seem to mind and she acted so much like... Yui today. Just what are they trying to do here?

I sighed, stood up and then sat on my usual chair. Ritsu, Azusa and I keep watching how Mugi and Yui act, and I can't lie that it made the three of us shivered.

"GAH! Stop that, Yui, Mugi!" Ritsu said with a rather loud voice. Well, thank God she was trying to stop whatever Yui and Mugi are trying to do.

Azusa choked a bit, "This is weird..." She said as she lowered her head, blushed a little after she talked.

I keep silent, and then Ritsu started to ask. "Okay, what's going on?"

Finally, Mugi let out that giggles and I just knew that Mugi found this enjoyable for her. "Sorry~ We did this on purpose"

"Yeah," After Mugi started to act normal, Yui started to lay her head lazily on the table. "Sorry to make you guys worry, but I need to do this" She said without raising her head.

"Excuse me? You _need_ to do this? I thought it was one of... jokes" I felt my face started to give out a blush that people could visibly see.

So I looked away instead. "Why do you _need_ to do this? I mean, acting like Mugi-senpai?" I know what Azusa was thinking.

"You need to do this? You need to act like Mugi? You need to exchange personality?" Ritsu asked three times, as she laid her body on the back of her chair.

Yui shook her head, "No, not like that. I only take Mugi-chan's good behavior. I just need to be more... mature" With that, the three of us choked at the same time.

"Etto, Yui-chan will be living alone in a dorm and there will be no more Ui-chan to take care of her. Then Ui-chan told her that she needs to be more mature and take example from some people who has good behavior, so when Yui-chan already live at her dorm, Ui-chan wouldn't be too worry about her" As Mugi finished, all of us turn our eyes to Yui with a disbelief, yet proud look.

But of all people, Yui choose Mugi as her example. I could only sigh in relief, "Well, that's good for you," Then turned to Ritsu. "You should've been like that too"

"What? Take example from better people? Why should I?" She's really thought about College easily. Even Yui try to be mature for her college years.

"You should, because my feeling said you'll give me so many tortures"

"Yeah, Ritsu-senpai... You should try to be more mature, you can't keep depend on Mio-senpai all the time, can you?" Great, she's on my side as usual.

"What?" Ritsu puffed in annoyance, "I always knew you're a traitor, Nakano~!" Here she go again, acting dramatically over things.

Weird, but Mugi giggling in the background. "Well, I believe Ricchan can manage it with the help of Mio-chan~ I'm sure you two will be more than okay in College"

"Mugi..." I sweat-dropped, then sigh in defeat. "I hope you're right, Mugi..."

"Have more faith in me, will ya? Even Mugi believe that I- No, _we_ can manage it!" She grinned as she said those. Seeing Ritsu now... I'm not really sure.

I rolled my eyes, then I noticed that Yui is missing. "Wait; does anyone notice where Yui is? She's with us... minutes ago"

"Oh, she excused herself to meet with Ui-chan~" Mugi said, smiling as cute as usual. It's weird, because she excused herself, but none of us notice it!

All of us went silent for like twenty minutes or more. That's when a certain idiot started to bring up a topic.

"Anyways, Mio got a stalker last week~" Ritsu said grinning so widely as if it's a good thing. Of all the topics, why did she have to come up with this?

Azusa gasped in shock, "R-really? How come, Mio-senpai?"

"W-well, I don't even know..." I sighed, "Can we're not talking about this?"

"Alright, alright~ Let's just talk about me instead" Ritsu is sure has that over-confident. "Okay, last night I had a nightmare-"

"From the beginning, I knew this wouldn't be a good story. So you don't have to tell me the rest of it" I cut her coldly, I just knew that it will be another trick to scare me.

Ritsu choked, "Then you have a better story to be told, Mio-chuan~?" She used that girly voice, that I always thought it's not really suit for her.

But anyhow, I don't have any good story at the moment. So I keep my mouth shut, and lowered my head.

Of course, this girl who was sitting across the table knew that I can't talk back at her. She grinned, "Okay, let's just-"

"Yay~!" Someone's barging in with the Yui-style. "We're going overseas after graduation!" Good guess, it's Yui and what did she said? Overseas? After graduation?

All of us turn our head to Hirasawa Yui at the door.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

"Yay~! We're going overseas after graduation!"

That's seriously shocked me and the rest of us in the clubroom. This is Hirasawa Yui, she just acts like Mugi a few moments ago. Then she's missing while we're talking and now, she's barging in with that amazingly shocking news. I confused, it's great if it's true but then remembering Yui is the one who said it... makin' me has less faith on it.

"You. Have. Got. To be kidding me, Yui." I said, clearly.

I took a glanced around me, and the others are staring at Yui with an awe. "Yui-senpai..."

"No, no, no! I'm not kidding, Ricchan~" She walks towards her chair and sat next to me as usual.

We're all instinctively sat down at the same time. "What are you talking about, Yui? Overseas?" Mio asked once again.

Yui nodded eagerly, "Yeah, Ui said that my parents will give me a credit if I graduate and I would like us to have our _last trip_ overseas!"

Damn, I forgot that Yui's parents are working overseas, so no wonder if they let her going overseas with her friends as a reward for her graduation.

I grinned, "Awesome choice, Private-Yui!"

"Wait," Azusa said, not with an excited voice, but with a sad one. "I... I don't think..."

She's so much like Mio, especially now her eyes look so watery. I know, with Yui saying 'Last Trip' that means we don't have much of time to spend with her after the trip.

As the president of this club, well... not long after this, Azusa will be the president. I can't lie that I also worried about her in the future. I have Mio when I started this club, then I have two more that made our band complete. But Azusa, when we're graduated, she'll be alone... Tch! Damn, I feel like crying for her now! Stop it, Ritsu.

I shook my head, and then I realized that everyone gathers around Azusa and hugged the crying girl in a group hug. "I'll make sure that trip wouldn't be our last."


	13. Sickness

**A/N:** Well, another sickness. This time it's Mio! -Lol- Come to think of it, I havent seen Ritsu taking care of Mio while she's sick. So I guess this should be good~ Haha!

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"Life sucks, otherwise we're still living it." -Anonymous_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

"Whoa~" As what you all thought, this certain girl just glomped on me from behind.

Surprisingly, this girl just tightened her grip on me. That makes frown, "Ritsu~~ I never knew you looks this cute with _my_ apron" Seems like someone's been... glompy in the morning.

"Hey, you've seen me with apron several times already..." Well, true, she'd seen me with this apron like five or seven times already. Moreover, she makes me harder to move my arms! I'm cooking for breakfast here and here she is, glomping on me, like she haven't seen me for years. "Ne Mio... What's up with you this mornin'? Ya hit somethin'?"

She shook her head slowly, putting her chin on my shoulder while her arms wrapped around my waist. "No~ I thought you're leaving early in the morning~"

"Why would I leave you?"

"I don't know... maybe going out with other girls?" Why only girls? Geez... She made it sounds like no boys will ever attach with me.

I chuckled at her paranoid, "Great, you're getting paranoid again... Have you eat your medicine?" Yeah, medicine. Mio is currently sick, last night, her mom called me and said that Mio's not feeling better. Of course I'm dashing to Mio's house in a flash, when I got to her house, Mrs. Akiyama asked me a favor that I will definitely said "YES" to it.

Yes, she asked me to take care of Mio, because she and Mr. Akiyama need to go early in the morning.

_"Ritsu-kun," I flinched at the sudden change of nickname. Mio's parents used to call me 'Ritsu-chan', but since Mio dating me, I guess they started to change it. "Can you please take care of Mio-chan?"_

_"Well, I'll do it even if you guys didn't ask me to..." Of course, how could I leave Mio alone while she's sick?_

_"Arigatou ne, Ritsu-kun! We're really sorry for troubling you like this, we'll ask your parents' permission too if we have to!"_

_"NO NO! No need to do such thing, I mean... Uh- I'll tell them, you... you don't have to worry, kay?"_

And so be it. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night, because Mio keep struggling, having some nightmares and she even crying all of a sudden! I gotta wake up every thirty minutes, in case she do sleep walking and do something out of her conscious. Thank God, she's finally sleeps peacefully at four-thirty am. Since I can't go back to sleep, I walked downstairs and decides to make a breakfast for her... well... a healthy one... considering she's not so healthy.

I, on the other side, feels satisfied somehow. Call me a devil for feeling happy while my best- girlfriend sick like hell. "Go take a seat, I almost finish this food..."

"Ritsu," Instinctively, I turned my head to her and... SHE'S KISSING ME! My eyes went wide in shock, according to Mio's parents' advice, we're not supposed to make any contact! Especially kissing! Dammit, Mio!

After a few moments, I snapped back to reality and grabbed her head, then pushing it backwards from mine. "Gosh, Mio... I told you, we shouldn't do any kisses!"

To my surprise, she pouted her mouth. "But you always likes it! Especially when I take the initiative first~"

"I don't want to go through the same thing, especially we're gonna have a trip the next three days! I don't want to get sick for it, Mio!" Damn, now I lost control of myself! I'm really bad at controlling it.

Wait, is she acting? Is that her tears running down? Is she being dramatic now? "You don't love me anymore, do you?" Oh God, and here I thought I was the one who always being dramatic.

"Mio, I love you... I _do_ love you... Please, I really need to take care of you. PROPERLY, so don't makes it hard for me... I want you to get better soon! At least before we go overseas with the others"

We're all graduated, Mio even cried knowing that she's totally pass it through perfectly. Well, I guess I should be the one who be grateful because I can pass with such grade, I mean... If I got one more uncorrect answer, I will definitely not pass the test and maybe stay at Sakuragaoka for another year. That will be sucks.

Well, as what Yui had said a few weeks earlier, she said that her dad will give her a reward to have one trip with all her friends. I don't know what she said to her dad, but she told all of us that we're going overseas! Damn, when it comes to something awesome, she's always get it well!

However, Mio got sick three days before our trip and that was like the worse thing to happen if she didn't recover until the day we go. Of course her parents won't let her go if she's not getting any better, they took enough risk to leave her with me. "Just what the hell is wrong with all these sickness?" As I caressing her forehead slowly, I started to think about the trip again.

A few days ago we're all looking for a good place to visit. Mio said she wanted to go to Paris, something that she wanted to see there or something. Well, I don't mind actually, because after reading the article about Paris, it looks so Mio-ish or... I dunno... it says that Paris is the most romantic place in the world. In the back of my mind said that I should give her... a surprise there. A cafe near the Eifel tower looks fine, but of course, it needs some budget or money... I can't just come and then runnin' outta there without paying, can I?

Even though I'm a brat, but I'm still not a criminal, kay?

.

.

.

"Ritsu... Ritsu..." A helpless voice of my girlfriend calling out my name repeatedly under the blanket.

I slowly opened my eyes, and tried my best to stand up from Mio's desk. "Hm? You need something?" I asked worriedly.

"Water... I want to drink some water, Ritsu..." Her voice is so weak, but this is better, because this means she's getting better.

"Wait," I grabbed a glass of water on the bedside table, and slowly let her drink it without getting up from the bed. I feel like a nurse though, but for Mio, I'd be anything if that's even possible.

Ew, that's cliche. I almost laughed at my own thought, but replaced by a little chuckle that low enough for Mio not to hear it. Then after helping her drink some water, I pick up some of medicine, pills to be exact, which I hate the most. "Is it time for another medicine, Ritsu?" She asked with a soft and lowest voice.

I gave her a small smile, "Yeah, you're not gonna complaining, do you?"

"Of course not! I'm not _you_, I wanted to get better soon... I'm so boring just lay down in this bed for more than one-hundred hours..." She takes the pill from my hand and gulped it easily.

Somehow, I wonder how people do it so easily while I need to hold any puke when I gulped it hard. "Even though I'm enjoying nursing you, I really want you to recover. At least it's over tonight or tomorrow morning~" As usual, I grinned widely at her, which making her put a smile back to me. "Or else, we wouldn't have enough time to-"

"Ritsu..." Again, she called me out with a soft voice that I found kind of cute. I turned to her confusingly, "Can you sleep next to me? I'm cold..." I smiled warmly then crawled myself on the bed, right next to her. What caught me off guard is that she waste no time to snuggle in my arm as if I was her pillow.

"You're sweating, Mio..." True, but I know it was just the effect of those pills she just ate.

"It's the pills' effect, Ritsu... Anyways, I have something to ask..."

"Ask away then~" I easily answered.

Mio tightened her grip on my shirt, "D-do you like Mugi?" Stunned, that was the only thing I could do after she asked that.

Why would Mio asked me such thing? I mean, really? It's Mugi, our keyboardist, classmate, FRIEND! Liking her means I'm cheating on her with our own bandmate, and that's a big no-no for me. "Really, Mio? Mugi? Why did yo-"

"Just answer it, will you! ?" I was taken aback when she shouted at me like that. Her expression tells me that she's about to cry if I hadn't say anything now.

Oh well, only if I know how to say it... I can say that I _don't_ like Mugi... but... "I don't. Why did you ask that?"

"You're lying..." She whispered and lessen her clench on my shirt. Does this means she knows that I _ever_ like Mugi? "You ever liked her, right, Ritsu?"

Honestly, no one knows about that. Though, it was a long time ago and it's just an accident! I never really like Mugi in that way, in the end I do realize that it wasn't the feeling I feel when I'm with Mio. "You asked if I like her or not. Well, right now I don't like anyone but you!"

"I asked again, you _ever_ liked her, don't you?" She reassured her question once again, making sure that I didn't take it the wrong way.

"I... Yes, I ever liked her... but I realized it's not the way I like you!" I lowered my head as I tried to soften my voice a little. "At first, I thought it was _love_, but then again... I remember the time you and Nodoka hung out without me... and I started to think that I... I'm jealous, and from what I heard... Jealousy is something that you feel when someone you love being with someone else..."

"You never told me that..."

"I don't find it's important... It was a long time ago, Mugi was acting strange after I _accidentaly_ bumped on her... She's even asked me to take a picture with me right after..."

"Does she ever liked you back?" What's with all her questions here? She's interrogating me... but she's right, I never told her anything about this. "...Because she seems to do so..."

"I never knew... I can't make any difference from her attitude, she always nice to people, sometimes she could act... out of our mind... Pretty hard to guess if she ever likes me back or not,"

"What if she _is_? What if she tells you that she likes you before we're together?"

I chuckled, "Are you getting another paranoid again, Mio?" She shrugs and pulled herself closer to me.

"Well, no... I don't think so... It's just that- you never told me anything when you hung out with her..." She covered herself with the blanket, but even though I can't visibly sees it, I know she's blushing.

"Are you really that curious with it? I mean, it's not like you want to know _all the things_ I do with Mugi~" I winked at her teasingly, actually there's nothing happened. I just love teasing her, considering she's so curious.

Mio groaned in annoyance, "Ugh, just forget it! I don't want to know anything at all! I'm going to sleep now" Quickly, she turned away from me and back facing me.

Feeling kind of sleepy, I decide to just move closer to her and hugged her from her back. She moved a little to get a better position, I interwined her left-hand with my right-hand slowly and squeezed it gently as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Kyaaa~! Im such a brat! What the hell less than 2,500 words! ? *prepare my funeral* You may all kill me, but please put bury me properly afterwards. -Lol- Okay, kiddin'~! I know y'all must be a good person and not as crazy as to kill me, right? Gyahahaha! Gotta be honest, these days I've been in my hard-times... Pretty hard to believe but someone just made me down... totally down! Wanna know what? I saw Mio and an OC pic on my facebook! *dies* That's really makes my mind go CRASH! and then all my imaginations blowing up, scattered on the floor... I cant really think properly up until now... I tried my best but damn that picture, it ruins my dearest yuri imaginations!

Well, again, sorry... Im terribly sorry for that... (_ _)

Hint: I love triangle-love!Especially, MugixRitsuxMio! Too bad, that I have to make Mugi being the who had a one-sided feeling. But dont worry, I wont put Mugi with anyone else~ ^^

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	14. Private Jet!

**A/N:** No more sick! Now it's time for Paris Trip! #np Jetlag - Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bendingfield. Hahaha!

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"As long as you're there." -Charice_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

"You've got. To be. Kidding. US!" Ritsu said with her mouth agape and her expression just as same as the others, include me.

"Yui... This... We're-" I can't never finish my word, because really... I'm just too shock with what in front of us.

"Yui-senpai... Are you serious? It's-"

"A PRIVATE-JET!~~" Mugi finished Azusa's words. It's pretty surprising seeing how excited our blonde friend with this trip.

Yui keep nodded at us, "I'm not kidding, I'm serious~ My dad said to me we'll be using this Private-Jet! Etto... I can't say 'No' to him..."

"Then what are we doing here! ? C'mon, let's go inside already!" Ritsu cheered and soon I found myself being dragged by her towards the Private-Jet.

"O-oi! Ritsu, wai-"

I could hear Mugi's giggles from behind, "My, my~ C'mon, Azusa-chan and Yui-chan, let's go inside?"

••••••••••••••••••

"Ritsu, wait a minute, will you! ?" Finally, this girl stopped dragging me. But when I turned to her, she's stunned. Which, making me frowned, "Ne, Rits-"

Oh. My. Kami-sama. Just look at this Private-Jet! It's so fancy inside here, they have couch, mini-bar, two big flat TVs and what's more is that... We're actually ON IT! I keep staring with an awe, looking around this Private-Jet like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Well, it _is_ at the moment.

"Mio-chan!~" Yui poked my shoulder and I jumped in surprise. "Are you gonna get inside or staying here?"

"A-ah, s-sorry... I'll-" My face heating, it's so embarrassing when someone just caught me looking at something with that amazed look. "Sorry, Yui." I said, then putting my bag on my seat.

Of course, my seat is next to Ritsu and- wait, talking about her... I haven't heard her voice ever since we stepped inside here- "Barnacles."

"Kyaaaaa!" I screamed pretty loud for everyone to hear. Then I heard Ritsu laughing so happily, "Ritsu!"

"E-eh? G-gomen ne, Mio... I was just-" **TWACK!** The next moment, people heard Ritsu's groans. "Great, you're back to yourself now..."

"Huh?" I raised one of my eyebrows at her confusingly, "It's not like-" Something popped in my head all of a sudden.

I'm afraid of height... Within seconds, I found my self sitting on my seat and fidgeting, while I keep twirling my fingers on my lap nervously. "Ah, great..." Ritsu walked and took a seat next to me.

"I- I can't... really... We shouldn't-" I was about to cry out but suddenly, I found myself in her arms.

"Sshh... There's nothing to worry, Mio. We'll be fine, okay?" She tried her best to comfort me, pulling me even closer and squeezed my hand gently. Oh, how I love whenever she act so caring like this. Sometimes, I wonder if she ever act like this to other people... "I only do this with you, if you curious about that~"

Is she a mind reader? "I didn't-" She cut me with her chuckles.

"I know you for how long, Mio? I just felt like saying it, though yesterday you act all jealousy over me and Mugi" Ugh, she's so unfair... Ritsu always get the last word, while I blushing over her words.

"-Please fasten your seatbelt. We're leaving in five minutes." The speaker said, and I get that feeling again. I clenched my fist on Ritsu's sleeve, which making her turned her head confusingly.

"Let me help you with your seatbelt, kay?" She grabbed the seatbelt on my right and put it accross my stomach, then locked it on my left side. "There, all safe!" Ritsu said while grinning at me.

I, on the other side, could only gave her a terrified look and keep mumbling something that sounded like, "I didn't see it, I didn't hear it" Next thing, I heard the sound of the engine, it's not rough but kind of hurting my ears. Everything sounded so unclear, I don't have any courage to move myself from Ritsu's embrace nor open my eyes even just a little.

It's so terrifying me, the plane moving slowly but I still could feel we're no longer on the ground. "Mio, are you gonna stay like this for the rest of the trip?" Ritsu asked jokingly and giggling. Well, I burried my head on her chest, so I could feel whenever she laughed or even breathing. For a sec there, I heard when Ritsu's heartbeat matches with mine... she's also scared after all.

"I will if I have to" I said, mumbling.

Again, she chuckles. Then I felt something tickling on my ear... "Mio... Mio... Mio..." That's when I realized that Ritsu is trying to soothe my name, which making me giggles because it's so ticklish.

"Ritsu... Stop that~" Great, she won't stop. She's definitely enjoying this, but when I felt a hand sneaking its way to my stomach... "Ritsu!" I whined, stopping her hand to go even further.

Finally, this devil stopped her attack on me. "What?" Was all she said to me while raising her eyebrow. Stupid me, I let her saw me blushing again. Moreover, why am I heating up? "Hey, you're really gonna stay here, huh?" I shook my head, snapping myself out of my thoughts. Ritsu was no longer sitting next to me, she's standing near her seat and tilting her head.

"A-alright..." Wait, alright what? It's not like we can go somewhere while we're on this private-jet. "But where are we-"

"To the couch. I'm thirsty, they have a mini bar and I bet Mugi makes some tea at the moment~ What's more is that, all of them are now watching some movie there"

"Okay, let me put my bag first-" I frowned when I noticied my bag was no longer there, then I turned to Ritsu. "Did you see my- Oh," Ritsu already put my bag up there. She pointed her finger upwards and grinning. I sighed in relief, I thought I left it or something. "Let's go now."

"Mio-" Gosh, she's always caught me off guard.

Ritsu keep kissing me roughly but gentle. "Ritsu..." I tried to get her back, but she's trapping me with her hands on either side. "Ritsu..." I tried again, but still... soon I become so weak over her. But we CAN'T do something like this here! "RITSU!" I pulled back and hold her from kissing me again by the shoulder. That look, guilty look on Ritsu's face makes my heart ached inside.

"S-sorry..." Ritsu lowered her head in an apology manner. "I- I was so caught up with-" I gently pressed my lips against her with a slow kiss. Not long, I pulled back. "What was that for?"

"Sometimes, you just need to find a good time and place for that." Seems like she gets my words now. Ritsu nodded, but then I took her hand and dragged her with me.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

"AWESOOOMMMEE!~~" I cheered as I glanced at the Sony Playstation 3 Yui played. This Private-Jet is definitely cooler than I could've ever imagined! "Yui, you can't have all the fun with that!" Quickly, I jumped off next to Yui and grabbed the stick controller.

"GAH! Ricchan, look! You make me LOOOSSEEE!"

"What? I just saved your life there! SEE! ? He healed your damn-wounded arm, Yui!" Currently, we played Black Hawk Down. Well, I used to play this game on my Playstation 2 at home with Satoshi, and well... this game always makes me or my companion scremin' in protest. Ended up like a fight or something. Hahaha!

I took a glance at my back, where there I could see three people who recently... well, doing nothing. I mean, there's Azusa who was sitting on the couch and had her eyes on the game we played. Then my little devil, Mio who was reading a book since... I started to play. The last is our blonde-haired friend, Mugi who did the same thing as Azusa unless she had those sparkling eyes. I sighed, "Hey, Mugi. Why don't you join us?"

"Wh-what? Really, Ricchan?" Oh, how I wish you could see her expression. PRICELESS! She's so damn excited over this thing. "But- There's impossible we all could play-"

"No no, this game has max four people in a team. Don't worry, just grab the controller!" I said, grinning. Then within seconds, Mugi plopped herself between Yui and I.

Another one hour passed, which making me stopped playing, since my throat felt so dry. I stood up from my spot and look back again, then frowning. Why? Because Azusa was now looks so interested with the game. I smirked, "Yo, Azusa! Replace me here, will ya?" To my surprise, she stood up from the couch and get on my spot.

"Okay." Was all she said as she grabbed the controller.

Leaving her playing the game, I walked to the mini-bar and get something to drink. Just like what I thought, Mugi made some of her tea. "What a relaxing tea~~"

I sighed in relief, then looking at the back head of my girlfriend, Mio. I walked closer, then put my head next to her from behind. I had my elbows on either side of Mio's body to support me. That's when I realized, she's still reading! How could she spent almost three hours straight reading a book! ? Curious, curious~ I took a little peak, but she noticed me first. "What are you doing, Ritsu?"

"Reading...?" I answered absentmindedly. "Well, you look so lost in your own world there~"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know, Ritsu..." Right when she closed the book, I recognized the cover. It's a PHYSIC BOOK! What is she doing bringing that book while having a trip?

"Mio, you do realize that we're having a trip, right?" I seriously asked. Soon, I grabbed the book from her hands. "Why did you bring this Physic book along?"

Mio shrugged a little, "There's nothing I can do, is there?" Well, actually it was her fault for not liking Playstation just like the others. Haha, I couldn't possibly said that to her now, could I?

"Well," I jumped and ended up sitting next to her. "Chill is the best thing to do~ You just recovered yesterday, so don't be so tight-up on yourself"

Again, she shrugged, maybe trying to find a good spot to actually chill. Something popped in my head, then without warning, "Wait- Ritsu!" I grabbed Mio's head and put it on my lap.

"You know what? You're so lucky, because right now I'm being so nice~" I ran my thumb accross the spot between Mio's eyebrows. Caressing it gently and it made Mio changed her confused expression into a lot of pleasure. She's enjoying it, huh? Well, my mom surely never failed to make me sleep with this. Trust me, it's soooo relaxing~ "Feeling sleepy now, hm?"

Mio nodded shyly, "I'll take a nap, if you don't mind..." And just like that, she's drifting off to her sleep.

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

Right now, I'm still sleeping on Ritsu's lap. I can't lie that it feels so comfortable here, especially when she keep crossing her thumb on that spot between my eyebrows. Actually, five minutes ago I sleep... I don't know for how long but right now I'm just faking my sleep. I opened my eyes a little to see what she was doing, then I realized she's also sleeping. I ran my hand to her cheek, I caressed it gently as I let an unconscious smile formed on my lips.

Not long, something makes me shrugged and stopped my movements. "Why did you stop, Mio?" Ritsu opened her eyes sleepily, rubbing it then stared down at me. "I see you were staring at me for a while now~" She added, but that's not what's making me stopped. It's that person, who sleep on Ritsu's shoulder without I noticing it.

"Ritsu... since when-" I feel something in me hurt, angry... is this what it's called? Jealousy?

"Oh, Mugi?" I really am stunned.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh jealous Mio! You're so cute when you're jealous, MIOOOO~~~! Gyahahahaha!

Hint: NEXT CHAPTER, ROMANCE & FLUFFY TIME! (What the F ! ?) Maybe some of... Adult content... *unconscious nosebleed*

**~ Thanks R&R ~**


	15. Arrival!

**A/N:** GAH! This week I've been away from my PC for too long. That cause me can't work on my stories for like three days or some. Gomen ne! (_ _)

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"Love may be blind, but jealousy has 20-20 vision." -Anonymous_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

"Why did you stop, Mio?" I asked, while looking at the said girl beneath me. Minutes ago, I was taking a little nap, maybe about thirty minutes. Then I felt a familiar hand caressing my cheek, which making me even more comfortable with my sleep. Right now, Mio was staring at me with a rather shocked look.

"Ritsu... since when-"

That's when I realized, she's not looking at me. She's looking at the girl on my shoulder, "Oh, Mugi?" I let out a few chuckles before continue, "Don't worry, she's just taking a nap~" I don't find anything odd about having Mugi sleeping on my shoulder. Well, I'm just trying to be a good friend...

_Rewind_. _3rd Person's POV._

_"Hey, Mugi. Why don't sleep on your seat?" Mugi shook her head lightly._

_"Etto... I don't want to disturb Azusa-chan and Yui-chan. So, can I sleep on the couch instead?"_

_Ritsu grinned, "Sure stuff!" With that, Mugi sat next to Ritsu, but Ritsu noticed that the blonde had a problem with finding a good position to sleep. "Hey, ya can borrow my shoulder for a while. I'm sure Mio wouldn't mind with that~" Within seconds, Mugi's eyes sparkling._

_"ARIGATOU NE, RICCHAN!~" And so be it._

It's fine, right? I mean, offering your own shoulder to a friend is a good thing, at least it's not a bad thing to do. Moreover, Mugi looks pretty tired so... "Th...not...at...mean..." Mio mumbled something that I can't really tell.

"Did you say something, Mio?" Mio only shook her head, forcing a smile to me.

She got up from my lap and only sitting next to me. "Never mind." She said as she took her Physic book and reading it again.

I keep frowning, because she's acting odd after her napping time.

Or... after she found out about Mugi who recently using my shoulder as her pillow.

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

Calm, calm, calm... stay calm, Mio. I keep mentally saying to myself to keep my calm, because I really am afraid that my anger would take over my self conscious. If that happen, I just had no idea what to do. Okay, so this is the thing...

First, I found out that Mugi sleeping on Ritsu's shoulder- with her hand circled around Ritsu's arm _tightly_. I just...really had no idea why would she do such thing. Second, Ritsu didn't do anything about it and she seems to enjoying every second of it! THIRD, for the very first time I admit to myself that...that I'm officially jealous of this sight. I mean, who wouldnt! ? "Ugh," I let out a soft groan.

Of course I didn't really say to Ritsu that 'I'm jealous seeing Mugi with you. So can you stop being close with her?', even though deep inside my heart I wanted to say that straight forward. Mugi is our friend, our bandmate and also classmate (in High School), it's quite childish of me to feel this way about my girlfriend and my own friend. But...who am I to deny it?

One that I understood. Being girlfriends is harder than childhood friends.

"Ne Mio, how long are we gonna stay here? I'm getting bored already~"

"Maybe about one or half hour. If you're bored, you can continue your _sleeping_ time there." I sarcastically said. Not even wanted to turn my head to her.

Then something grabbed my hand, "Are you mad at me?" It's not like I can tell about it so obviously now. "Mio...?"

"No. Why would I? You didn't do anything wrong." I hate myself for always saying the opposite thing of what I thought.

"You don't have to lie to me, Mio... really..." Ritsu pushed me to tell her the truth, but I can't let her know. That's such a childish reason, especially when Mugi is our friend. Suddenly, she pulled me closer and whispered, "Is it Mugi?" I stunned. She knew about it! I- I need to find other excuse. "...It's true, right?"

I shut my eyes closed, "There's nothing to do with her. Moreover, can you not talking about someone while she's sleeping on your shoulder?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance and then stood up from the couch.

"Where are you goin'?" She frowned.

"Back to my seat." With that, I stood up and walks back to my seat. Unnoticed, I feel my body shaken a little bit, especially when the plane started to slowly moved. I closed my eyes tightly, deep my heart says, 'Go back to Ritsu' but my mind says otherwise. This time, I trust my mind instead, so I keep walking slowly until I reached my seat.

I gasped when I saw Azusa and Yui on their seats, well what's surprising me was their position. It's so close, and Azusa didn't mind with it. She's enjoying it, but they were dating after all, so something like this should be a normal sight for us to see in the future. I sighed, feeling a bit jealous of Azusa and Yui, I mean hours ago Ritsu and I did the same thing on our seats.

Not long, the speaker gave another command. "We're about to landing in twenty seconds. Please fasten your seatbelt. Thank you." I closed my eyes tightly, afraid that something horrible might happen afterwards. I almost cry out, because there's no one I could hold onto, there's no one I could bury my face on.

Stupid, why did I leave Ritsu there with Mugi? I should've ask her to come with me to our seats and I wouldn't be freaked out like this. "Wha- ?" I gasped when I felt a smaller hand interwined itself with my bigger hand all of a sudden. I turned to the owner of the hand, it was Ritsu's. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a low voice as I lowered my head. Yet, I didn't intend to let go of her hand from mine.

"This is where I suppoused to be, Mio." Gently, she pulled my head closer to her body. I could hear her heartbeat, it's the same as mine. Could it be that Ritsu just as scared as I am?

My curiosity got the best of me. "Do you scared, Ritsu?" I suddenly asked.

She laughed a little, then caressing my head. "Everyone does, Mio. It's just the way how they cover their fear up."

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

I took a deep breath, the first breath I took when I had my first step on Paris. "HAAAH!~ Finally we're here, Minna!" As I pumped my fist in the air.

"Whoooaa!~" Yui was just as shocked as all of us, unless I'm the only one who don't getting speechless.

Weirdly, Mugi did the same thing like the others. I mean, she's often going overseas, doesn't she? "Yo, Mugi. Why did you looked so surprised? It's not like your first time going to Paris~"

Mugi shook her head with a smile, "It's not, but this is the first time I'm going on a trip to Paris with you guys! I'm just so excited of this~" I could only nodded and gave an 'Ooohh' look.

On the other side, Mio seemed to be hynotized by the sight. "Mio, are you gonna just standing there?" I teased as I grabbed her hand and led the way. "YOSH! Where should we-"

"Excuse me," A blonde-haired man stopped our way. He looks so high-class, especially with his English acsent and that black tux. "You must be, Hirasawa-san." I turned my head to the one he looks at, it was indeed...

"Ah, no." ...Wrong. "It was her." Mugi pointed her finger to Yui, the real Hirasawa's daughter. I almost sweat-dropped, seeing how this guy looks so high-class but can't recognize the Hirasawa. I mean, it's not that hard to figure out who's Hirasawa's daughter.

"Oh, my apology, Hirasawa-san." He bowed down in an apology manner. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Aldrich Sebastian, I will be your tour-guide and translator in case you had any problem with the language. Mr. Hirasawa himself told me to keep my eyes on your girls- especially for Hirasawa Yui."

**~ Thanks R&R ~**


	16. Musée du Louvre

**A/N:** Well, since they're in Paris Trip now... I guess words in **bold** were English language.

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." -Roy Croft  
_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

So, here we are. At the most beautiful and romantic place in the world, the city of love, Paris. I'm amazed with every sight of this place, it's so beautiful and hypnotizing me at the same time. Well, the only reason I said it's so 'hypnotizing' because Ritsu and the others keep calling out my name, poking my cheek, tap my shoulder and flicking their fingers at me, just to snap be back to the reality.

Before we go to our hotel, this guy, who appear to be Yui's guard, taking us to a place. I'm not really sure, but this place that we're going to go to, was known as the world's largest museum. Azusa, Mugi and I were all so excited of this, I mean... to ever visit such place. My happiness, got the best of me and I just throw myself off to Yui. "I don't know how to say thanks, Yui!~"

"Hem!" Someone cleared her throat, "You should've said it to Aldrich~"

I knew who's voice that is, that's why I quickly pulled back and audibly says, "Sorry." To Yui. "But thanks to you too, for taking us all here. To Paris, I mean."

"No no, thanks to Ui~ She's the one who told my dad! Etto... I still don't know, where are we going?" Yui asked innocently.

Mugi giggling as usual, "It's a museum, Yui-chan."

"Museum... Large... Boring much..." I heard Ritsu mumbled such words, staring outside the limo's window. Well, Ritsu never liked such place, she finds out that places such as Museum are boring and she found no fun.

But seriously, could she just be happy while I'm happy now? It's a trip, right? "Girls, we're arrived." I smiled and dashed out of the limo, followed by Azusa, Yui and Mugi. "Now, this is one of the famous places in Paris. This is the largest Museum in the world and one of the world's greatest art collections in the world. Named, Musée du Louvre." The man explained as he lead the way.

"Sugooi!~ It's so big! Look, look, Azunyan! What was that?" Yui started to ask what this and that, the man will explained every detail of it afterwards. "It looks like a pyramid, but it's made of glasses~"

We keep walking to the front door of the Museum, until something made me stop. "Wait," Azusa started, "Has anyone notice that Ritsu-senpai is not coming with us?" And that's when I realized, Ritsu is something that missing this whole time.

"I'll go get her." Mugi said, but then I stopped her from going back to Ritsu.

I shook my head and smiled, "Go ahead. I'll catch her up, I'll call you afterwards, okay?"

"Are you sure you can go back by yourself? Do you want me to accompany you, Akiyama-san?" The man offered himself, but accepting his offer to accompany me would be troublesome.

Again, I shook my head in denial, "No need. Go on ahead. See you there!" With that, I ran back to the limo. "...Stupid Ritsu..." Whispering as I keep running towards the car.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

Okay, so everyone was going to the Museum without even realize that I'm left out here. Oh great~ How could they all forgot the great-Ritsu-sama? Heck, how could my girlfriend forgot me? I sighed, maybe this is for the best. I mean, I don't really like museum and stuff inside there. But for God's sake, staying inside this car is so damn boring!

In the end, I decided to got outside the car, looking around and just followed my instinct to wandering around this big Museum. "Yikes... I'm lost." I know I shouldn't be walking alone! When I was about to ask someone the right direction, I stopped mentally because these people wouldn't know what I'm saying. Wait, they're all using English, I bet they know English and I'm not so bad at it.

Yeah, not-so-bad at it, because I took English class these past two weeks. Just in case, if something as horrible as this happen. **"E-Excuse me,"** I started to approached a random person. It's a girl though, knowing that talking with a girl is always easier and more understandable.

The girl turned around, gasping as she looked at me. **"R-R...RYU!~"** I jumped in surprise, knowing that I picked the wrong person to talk to.

**"Uh... S-sorry... I'm not the person you were- Ouft!"** The girl just semi-glomped on me. SHE GLOMPED ON ME! What did I get myself into? **"H-hey! Wait, you had the wrong person... I'm not-"**

**"It's Ryu! It's really him!"** Another girl's voice shouted from a not-so-far distance. I started to freakin' out, they really had the wrong person here! Who's RYU anyways? I tried to escaped from this girl's death embrace and thank goodness I finally did it! Without thinking anymore thoughts, I ran as fast as I could. As long as I could here people screaming that so-called 'Ryu' name, that means I can't stop just yet.

I keep running, running and running until I saw a spot that possible enough to hide me from those crazy people. I quickly ran over to the spot and hide myself. Soon, I heard those voices passing by and keep screaming that 'Ryu' name over and over again. When it far enough and faded out slowly, I slowly walked out of the spot and sighing in relief. "Great... Now I'm even furthermore than the limo car-"

I gasped as I felt someone just grabbed me by the wrist all of a sudden. This stranger's dragging me somewhere, that I had no idea where. Me, too tired to figure it out, I'll call Mio later then.

We stopped in front of a limo car, I guess this is one of Aldrich's friends. The tux looks the same though, **"Where are you gonna take me?"** I asked casually in English.

**"Please, just get in. Your girlfriend is waiting at the hotel now."** Wow, I am so speechless. Even these guards knows that Mio is my girlfriend!

I could only nodded and grinned as the driver drove me to the hotel.

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

"RITSU! What in the world are you doing here? The others were waiting for you!" I instinctively grabbed Ritsu's hand, dragging her straight to the limo. Just for the records, we're all ended up looking for this idiot around the Museum for about one and a half hour!

Suddenly, Ritsu shoved her hand from mine in denial. **"Wait! Who are you? You had the wro-"** Ritsu was cut off by her coughs. But what's making me shocked, was that Ritsu just talk to me using ENGLISH LANGUAGE! When did she learnt that? Moreover, what's with the accent?

"Tainaka-san!" Aldrich-san ran over to us and helped Ritsu to get inside the limo car. "Looks like Tainaka-san is sick. I'm going to get her a medicine when we're arrived at the Hotel."

The others started to ask if she was okay and I'm going to say that Ritsu is fine and there's nothing to worry about Ritsu. The reason why I'm the one who answer their questions, was because Ritsu is sleeping and looked so tired. I can't help but wondering what does she mean by those words? She said, 'Who are you?' at me.

Ritsu doesn't look like she's kidding, but that doesn't mean Ritsu really don't know me. It can't be... I bet she's only kidding...

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I hope this was enough. (IT'S TOTALLY NOT ENOUGH, DUMMY!) Etto... I have to keep it as a surprised on their first day trip at Paris~

Hint(s): There will be new OCs in the next chapter.

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	17. Switched

**A/N:** As usual **bold** was English Language.

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly." -Sam Keen  
_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

**"Wait, you said we're going to the Hotel. Why are we going _here_ exactly?"**

**"You've made an appointment for this and it's on your schedule today."** The man with a black-suit and black-glasses said. **"Now, choose what kind of tuxedo you wanted, Sir."**

A few of girls started to walk towards me. Each of them holding a piece of clothing. I backed away instinctively, **"W-wait... I, I can do it myself!"** With that, I grabbed all of those pieces from the girls and dashed off to the changing room.

After a good ten or fifteen minutes, I came out of the changing room. Every piece of clothes were placed quite nicely on me, but I have my usual problem here. **"Do you not like the tie, Sir?"**

**"Ah, it's not that...actually...it's uh..."** I scratched the back of my neck nervously. Well, it's quite embarrassing, seeing I'm close to eighteen and still had no idea how to do a simple tie. **"Help me out with the tie, please?"**

A girl quickly walked over to me, asking for the tie and then put it on my neck. It's kinda weird because when I glance at this girl, she's blushing and quickly stared down on the tie instead. It doesn't took so long to do the tie, so after a few seconds, the tie was done and I turned to the big mirror.

**"Wow, this is sure looks good, huh?"**

**"I'm sorry, but we don't have much of time now. Here's your new cell phone, Sir."** He handed me a cell phone, it's...iPhone 5? I'm not the Ojou-sama here, am I? **"Your girlfriend called me and told me that your cell phone is not working. Since she got no answer for the tenth times already. She asked me to bought a new one for you, everything is the same as your _old_ iPhone, so there's nothing to worry."**

_Everything_ is the _same_ as my _old_ iPhone? For the sake of the universe, I never had any iPhone! Oh, who cares? If they still not realize that they got the wrong person here, I'm just praying they will never realize that. **"Thanks."**

I walked away, but then the man stopped me again. **"One more thing, Sir."** I turned around to him, **"She asked me to let you drive your own car. Here's the key and enjoy the date."** With that, he led my way outside the fancy store and MAN! Just look at this thing parked in front of the store! It's a sport car! _Lamborghini Murciélago LP460_, just like on the TV!

My mouth left agape, while staring at this beautiful car in front of me. Moreover, I have the key here, in my own hand! **"Thanks..."** I said with a low voice, when I walked to the car and got inside it. Then something just popped out of my head, "How can I ride this thing?"

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

"When do you think she's gonna wake up?" I asked the person who sat next to me. My eyes didn't leave the figure in front of me, it was Ritsu. "Ne, Mugi. When I was about to drag her to the car, she shoved my hand off and said, **"Who are you?"** to me."

"Really? Maybe Ricchan's only kidding, you know her more than all of us here, Mio-chan."

I was about to talk back at Mugi, but then Ritsu shrugged and groaned softly. **"Ah, damn."** Again, she still using English language. Why bother? **"Ugh."**

"Ricchan, finally you're awake!" Yui gave Ritsu a sudden side-hug and it seems like Ritsu let her be, since she's not pushing Yui away.

**"Where am I? Who are you girls?"** All of us shot Ritsu with a confused look, totally confuse that Ritsu is talking English with the same accent as Aldrich. **"You. You were that girl, right?"** She pointed a finger at me.

On the other side, I could not react. "Ritsu, knock it off. It's totally not funny." I sent a death-glare at Ritsu.

**"Ah, Japanese, huh?"** Ritsu stood up and observe each of the us, then got her attention at Mugi. **"I believe you can speak English quite well, young lady?"**

_**TWACK!**_ I'm totally sure that dark auras are gathered up behind me, while I keep pointed a dagger at Ritsu. **"I said, Knock. It. OFF!"** This time, I decides to go along with Ritsu. I'm not that stupid to speak English, you know.

**"Bloody hell! How dare you hit me, fat-lady!"** She turned around and I catched her eyes, which were colored with blue. Ocean's Blue. In seconds, that hit my spot. This person is really _not_ Ritsu and this person just crossed her line for calling me like that. I've had enough.

**"Get out."**

**"You know what? I'll do it, even if you didn't ask me to."** With that, she walked out of the room. I stood still, it's just felt too shocking for me to see Ritsu act as rude as that to me.

* * *

**Third-Person's POV**

* * *

In the end, the one that they thought was Ritsu, walked out of the room. Mugi chased the person down and stopped right before the person get inside the elevator. **"Please, wait a second."** Mugi pleaded.

**"What? Don't tell me you want to hit me just like that lady."**

**"Ah, no. It's not that... I wanted to apologize for Mio-chan's behavior on you."**

**"So that's her name?"** Chuckling, **"You really need to tell her, that she's really a high-temper girl."**

**"Well, she's usually not. It's just because...everyone thought that you are our friend and Mio-chan thought that you're her girlfriend."**

**"Wait- _Girlfriend_? Y-you knew that I'm... a girl?"** She whispered at the last part.

Mugi giggled, **"Of course we knew. I mean, how could we change your clothes without taking it off first?"** Soon enough, the girl's eyes went wide in horror.

**"You and y-your friends... s-s-stripped me?"** Mugi giggled again at the shocking looks on the girl's face.

**"Helping our friend to change clothes doesn't count as 'Stripping People', does it?"**

She thinks a bit and thought that the blonde haired girl has some point in it. **"Oh well, I just realized that you got some point with that."** Sighing, she cleared her throat nervously before continue. **"Uh, since you're here- I mean, since you chased me down and you and your friends doesn't seem harmful... I actually... need some help."**

**"Seeing from how you act and how you walk and how you talk, you really need a help. At least from us."** Mugi grabbed her cell phone on her pocket, then handed it to the girl. **"Here, you can use mine to call your friends or parents."**

_Gosh, this girl is really a mind-reader, huh?_ She shook her head, **"Thank you."**

"You're a Japanese, aren't you?"

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

"Aaaaand pull it over here." I sighed in relief, after about one and a half hour riding a sporty car in a REALLY slow speed! Damn, it sucks when you had a big chance that you can take, but you can't really use it. I fixed my tie, looking how do I look on the mirror a bit, then walked out of the car in a cool way.

**"Let me bring your car to the Parking Lot, Sir."** The guy, a really good looking one, said as he held one of his hand on me.

I smiled, **"Sure. Thanks."** It might be just my imagination, but the guy just flinched and blushed when I hand over the key to him. Seems like whoever the person, who should be here, is someone who might be a really rich, famous and definitely looks a lot like me.

I walked inside the hotel confidently, until someone just came over to me. Looks like the owner of this hotel though, **"May I take you to the room, Sir?"**

**"Please do."** Okay, so this is getting quite weird. Everytime I smile, I smirk or even say something sweet, everyone looks like shooting me with their daggers of shockness. Seriously, do this person is a really cold guy?

* * *

**A/N:** Geez, it's so not enough. Well, I'll try my best to make future chapters EVEN MORE longer.

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	18. Meet Your Friends!

**A/N:** So, yeah... They're still at Paris and uh... **bold** was English Language.

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"Whatever our souls are made of, ours are the same.[1]" -Emily Bronte  
_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

After that girl walked out of the room, I sat down silently. It's not Ritsu, then where is she now? "Tch, that baka... Can she just stop being so stupid at times? It's not even a _day_ and she's already _missing_!"

"Ne, Mio-senpai... are you sure it's not Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa asked worriedly as she slowly stroking my back.

"Maybe Ricchan just goofing around like usual, Mio-chan..."

I let out a sigh, "_How_ do you guys think Ritsu could talk in English so fluently like that?" Azusa and Yui keep silent, they knew that I was right. Ritsu even said she don't need English, because she loves Japanese.

Azusa stood up and grabbed her cell phone from her bag. I knew what she was going to do, "Then... I'll call-"

"It's no use. I've called her and got mailbox for the twentieth times already." When I was about to say other things, something stopped me. BANG! The door opened and _that girl_ walked inside the hotel room. "Wha- Mugi?"

"Gomen ne, Mio-chan. Etto... I thought that maybe Ryu-san could help us to find where Ricchan is."

Yui and Azusa stares at the girl, "Ryu...san...?"

"Okay, the only reason why I'm back to this room, because your friend might took the oportunity to replace me as the CEO of Silvermist Corporation and a famous actor." The people choked at the last part. In truth, they all choked at all parts. Since this girl just talked with them using _Japanese_ language. **"What? Don't stares at me like that."**

"Tell me why would Ritsu do such thing? She can't even talk in English."

"You know, you two need to settle down first. We need to find a way to find Ricchan, if it's true that Ricchan is replacing Ryu-san now, then we need to go to _your_ place."

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

**"Here's your room, Sir. Do you need anything else?"** The old man asked politely.

I smiled and shook my head, **"No. You can go now."**

**"Alright, just call the room service if you need anything."** He unlocked the door and stepped backwards, **"Enjoy your stay."** Nodding, I took the key and walked inside the room. I saw someone sitting on the couch, it's a girl and I'm totally sure she's the so-called _girlfriend_. Anyhow, I had no idea how to react or how should I act to her.

Suddenly, the girl turned around and saw me. **"Ryu?"** She stood up from the couch and walked towards me.

I gotta say, that she's a really hot-stuff. I mean, she's definitely beautiful and not to mention the red dress that looks so stunning on her. Caught up with my sight, I didn't realize or didn't have time to react that she's already inches away from me. She circled her arms around my neck, **"...Beautiful..."** Wait, did I just say that?

**"That's nice... you've never compliment me for such a long time..."** GAH! This is bad, I need to break this off! I got carried away!

I cleared my throat, **"Uh... w-wait... I, uh..."**

**"Are you getting nervous now?"** She whispered in my ear, it tickles me and I shivered down to my spine. **"Seeing you so nervous like this... it's really... made me... curious."** Damn, this is too much. Even if I'm a girl, but seriously... having a hot girl touching you here and there... how could it be _not_ turning someone _on_? **"I love you, Ryu."**

GOSH! This shouldn't have happened! I cheated on my girlfriend! I've _kissed_ another girl! **"Hold on, don't... I... I can't..."** I moved a few backwards, making a little distance between us.

**"Is something wrong, Ryu?"**

**"Yeah, yeah there's something wrong. Something _is_ very wrong... and it's... I am _not_ Ryu."** The expression is just as I expected. Shocked and confused, those what's written on her face now. **"Listen, uh..."** I glance at the room, then saw a couch and decides to just... calm down for a bit. **"C-can we just sit while I e-explain the thing?"** She nodded and sat on the couch.

"Ne, Ryu. I know you're tired for work... I'm sorry for acting like that just now... I shouldn't-"

"Wait, you talked in _Japanese_ language?" It surprised me like hell that she just talked to me with Japanese language! Gee, why bother?

She stares at me worriedly, then put a hand on my forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

I grabbed her hand slowly, "No... Gosh, how should I put this... I'm _not_ Ryu, my name is Tainaka Ritsu and it appears that _Ryu's_ guard had mistaken me as _Ryu_." She's still had that confused look on her face, then slowly it turns out into a worried look. "You don't need to trust all the things I've said... I'm not sick or crazy or anything... but I just need you to trust me, just for now and I'll make sure to you that I'm not Ryu."

"No, from the way you react and all things you've said..." She looks away, "...It's just so impossible for Ryu to act like you..."

"Am I acting...weird to you?"

To my surprised, she's giggling over my question. "Not that... It's just... you're more like the opposite of Ryu." It made me speechless, I mean I never believe in something like this. I thought that something like this was really impossible to ever happen. Truth says, it's happening to me right now. "Well, if you're not Ryu, then where is _she_?"

Now that's a new surprise, "R-Ryu is a g-girl? But everyone address hi- her as..."

The girl smiling at me, "It's a secret, okay? No one knows that Ryu is a girl and you better be silent about this... or else-"

"Don't finish it! I'll keep my mouth shut..." Somehow, I had a bad feeling if she continue her sentence. "Back to the case, do you have any cell phone?"

"Do I look like someone who don't own a _cell phone_?" She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. Grabbing something in her purse, she grabbed her cell and gave it to me. "Here."

"Thanks..." I dialed Mio's number and called her. I put the cell on my ear and put a little distance, because I knew how Mio would react. "H-hello? Mio?"

_"R-Ritsu? Is that you? BAKA!"_ With that shout, Mio's definitely mad at me and going to kill me soon enough. _"Where are yo- Hey! Give it back! You- HAH! So you're the one who took over my place?"_

I frowned, totally confused because after the ruckus on the phone, this person just talked to me in the most weird manner. Who is this girl? "Eh?" The girl next to me grabbed her cell all of a sudden from my hand, she seemed to recognize the voice though. Or is it...

"Ryu? It's me, Anna." Geez, so it's all true.

Ryu and I have been switching places with each other.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

* * *

_**TWACK!**_ The brown-haired girl groaned in pain, but the one who just hit her just put a dagger on the girl. "You don't have manners for a famous actor or even the CEO of whatever company you're in." She glared one last time and quickly grabbed her cell phone back from Ryu's hand. "Ritsu?"

_"Ah, sorry but I'm not Ritsu. Uhm, I figured out that it's best if it's me to talk and kind of explain the things. Even though, I'm not really know how it turns out this way."_

"Alright, but who are you?"

"She's my girlfriend." Ryu mumbled, still rubbing her poor head.

Mio heard a few giggles from the other line._ "Ryu's right. I'm her girlfriend and you better be not give the cell phone to her, because she always had a problem with self-control."_

"I can see that..." Whispering, Mio glanced a bit at Ryu and then sighed, "Anyhow, Ritsu is there and Ryu is here... and since me and my friends are new with Paris, maybe you and Ritsu could pick Ryu up here."

_"I'm afraid that means we'll take a really big risk for both Ritsu and Ryu. How about we meet up at Le Procope[2]?"_

_Le_..._Procope_... Mio echoed mentally, she's really don't know where it is. "A-alright... uh, when?"

_"Now? Faster is better, right? Oh and remember to put a black sunglasses and make sure her clothes are not too flashy in the eye. Scarf is enough to cover half of her face, so that people can't recognize her."_

_Isn't it...too much? _Mio went silent and stares at Ryu for a moment. "...Okay... I get it... Sunglasses, ordinary clothes and scarf... I'll manage that and uh... How about Ritsu then?"

_"Oh, don't worry about your friend. I'll make sure no one could recognize her as Ryu or even Ritsu, since they're really look alike..."_

"Okay... Uhm, before you hang it up, can I talk to Ritsu for a bit now?" Mio pleaded.

_"Sure."_ Waiting for about five seconds, finally the voice she wanted to here could be heard by Mio. _"What is it, Mio? Did you worried about me? Miss me much already?"_

"Ritsu, you- Ugh," Groaning, Mio tried to hold herself from shouting on the phone. She clenched her fist and took one deep breath. "I just want to reminding you, that we're _not_ gonna sleep in the _same_ room. That's it."

_"Wha- ? Mio wai-"_ And Mio ended the phone, she felt a little bit guilty with what she had said to Ritsu on the phone.

"That idiot." She muttered.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

_"-we're not gonna sleep in the same room. That's it."_ NOOOOOOO! This is so damn crazy!

"Wha- ? Mio wai-" Great. Just great. REALLY DAMN GREAT! She just said to me that we'll be sleeping in two different rooms and that was like the worse thing that could ever happen in any trip with Mio in my whole damn life! I'm thunder-strucked, dumb-founded, speechless.

"Is everything okay, Ritsu-san?"

Sighing, I still trying my best to gain my power. "...I'm fine..." I whispered.

"Then if there's nothing wrong, let's just get you ready now." She gave me no time to response or talking back at that. The girl just grabbed my hand and dragging me inside a room. I thought it was a bedroom, but... I saw a big wardrobe, big mirrors are on every walls in this room and the lights were so shinning. "Okay, put these clothes on." I turned to her and she got one jacket, a scarf, stylish-boots and... a black sunglasses?

Okay, since we're inside the room, I'm not really have to use it now, am I? I sighed, maybe I should. So, in the end I put the clothes on. "I'm done."

She looked at me, a bit amazed but then it was replaced with a frown. "Wait, for this scarf, you need to wear it a bit like..." She fixed it a little, "...this." She finished it. In truth, it's a bit _killing_ me for some reason...

She turned my body to one of the mirror, "Are you...sure? I can't... breath normally... like this..." Of course I can't breath, she pulled the scarf on my neck a little bit higher and it almost shows NOTHING on my face. Especially with this black sunglasses. The scarf covered me from neck to nose!

"Oh sorry! Let me fix it again-"

"W-wait... I can do it..." Seriously, I'm afraid she'll make the scarf even more dangerous on my neck. "Alright, this one is a lot better~"

"Oh well, since you're done. Let's go now." Again, she didn't expect any reply from and just grabbed my hand like that.

However, this time I'm still going to ask. Because we're going out of the hotel now, "Where to?"

"Meet your friends, of course!"

* * *

[1] The real quote is actually written: _"Whatever our souls are made of, **his and mine** are the same."_ but since this story is about a girl-to-girl relation, it needs to be written as:_** ours **_to replace **_his and mine_**.

[2] _Le Procope_ is a classy-ordinary cafe in Paris, located nearby the Eiffel Tower.**  
**

**A/N:** Okay... another shorty chappie~ I beg for another forgiveness here... LMAO! I guess this one is longer that the prev one, huh?

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	19. Your Fault!

**A/N:** Still at Paris, so **bold** was English Language.

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile." -Franklin P. Jones_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

Okay, I dressed like this. Scarf, black sunglasses and a big black-jacket. Moreover, I got no headband! Wait, talking about my headband... Where did I put it? AGH! Whatever~

I had no idea why this girl dressed me up like this, but when I asked her where we are going, she said we'll meet my friends. I sighed deeply, "Are we gonna... go to my friends' Hotel now?" To my surprise, she shook her head. "Then...where?"

"I decide we'll meet at a Restaurant. Don't worry; you don't have to do anything. Just stay inside the car until I get back with your friend."

"Uh... do you even... know how does she look like?" From the way she flinched and diverted her eyes, I knew she had no idea about my so-called "Friend". "So, I should come with you?"

"No, I'll let Ryu accompany your friend to meet me." If I'm not going anywhere, THEN WHY SHOULD SHE DRESS ME UP LIKE THIS? "If you go out, I don't know what will happen if the surrounding recognize you."

I sighed again. It's really no use... Let's just wait... Don't want to let myself make the same mistake twice. "Alright, I'll stay here." I said when the car stopped nearby the sidewalk. Okay, so finally I could only sit in this car and well... maybe I could see- wait a sec, it's Mio and... Whooaaa! The one who walks behind her must be Ryu! "Damn, I can't see her face."

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

* * *

Mio felt a bit nervous, not because of her but because of a certain someone who dressed... too weird in their eyes. "W-where is she?" She whispered to the person behind her.

"Two o'clock." By that, Mio turned her head and saw a girl sitting nearby the window.

The two walked towards the girl, **"E-excuse me?"** Mio said politely in English.

**"Oh, take a sit first."** The girl took a glance at the person who covered the face with scarf. **"R-Ryu...?"** She asked carefully, as if she's afraid that she might get the wrong person.

**"Ssh, use another name, Anna."** The person warned.

**"So... Where's Ritsu?"** Mio finally asked, glancing around the cafe. **"You're...alone?"**

"Let's just talked in Japanese language, okay?" The girl nodded, "She's inside the car, uhm... you see that car? Your friend is in there."

Mio shot her a puzzled look, "Why isn't she...?"

"I can't. People here can recognize me, pretty well and having a stranger with me in a cafe... will only makes another disaster. Well, let's not wasting time here, c'mon." The girl stood up from her chair, so did the person, but Mio doesn't even make any move from her chair. She frowned and the girl sighed. "You don't want to meet your friend?"

"I thought we planned to meet here, at the cafe?"

"Yeah, but I know a few people had recognize Ryu now. Even though, you can't even see her face."

"Can we go now? They're all pointed their cell on us now!" Ryu whispered, making the other two girls nodded and quickly walking outside the cafe. Sadly, when they're about to go to the car...

**_"RYU!~"_**

**_"COME OUT, RYU, PLEASE~ WE LOVE YOU!"_**

Ryu gulped nervously, before slowly took a few steps backwards. "Dammit."

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

What the heck are they doing in there? **"Hey, how long we've been here since we're arrived?"** I asked the driver casually.

**"About fifteen minutes, Sir."** WHAAAT? It feels like hours! Ugh, this scarf is annoying... I took it off, along with the sunglasses. Sighing in a lot of relief, I laid my back on the car and was planning on having a nap.

Until... **_"RYU!~"_** My eyes snapped open and the car were moving uncontrollable.

**_"COME OUT, RYU, PLEASE~ WE LOVE YOU!"_** WHAT'S WITH THESE GIRLS! ? Don't they have manners?

**"Hey! Why don't you just go away from here! ?"** I shouted at the driver. I mean, he act like it's a really NORMAL thing! This is not even normal! A bunch of girls shaking your car is _not_ normal! **"HEY!"**

**"I'm sorry, but I need to wait for Mrs. Anna before we go."**

**"Do you think Anna can get here with these girls around this car! ? JUST GO! THIS IS AN ORDER FROM ME!"**

**"A-alright, Sir!"** And finally, we got away from those crazy girls. Are they freak? The windows are pure black, how could they see me inside the car? Gee, having fans and being popular is not as fun as I thought~

I sighed and man... I wonder where they are now. **"Do you have cell phone?"**

**"Yes, anything you need, Sir?"**

**"Let me borrow it. I need to call Anna; you have her cell phone number, right?"** The guy nodded and gave his cell to me. I accepted and quickly call Anna, after five seconds she picks up the phone. "H-hey... Uh... I'm sorry, but... There's a bunch of girls surrounded the car and I told the driver to just drive away. Where are you? You've met Mio?"

_"That's okay. I can understand uhm... Since the cafe nearby the Eiffel tower, just go there and find your friend."_

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Find'?"

_"We'll distract a few people that might recognize you as Ryu. We can't go there together, so you'll go alone AND... don't take off any of your accessories. You already know what will happen if you does."_

If I do, it was like hurting myself and distracts all sharks towards me. "Alright... Thanks for your help, Anna."

_"If you already found your friend, just go back straight to the car and headed to your Hotel right away."_ The phone ended, I didn't hang up but when I glanced at the cell...

It was dead. **"Uh, here's your cell..."** The driver turned to me with a confused look, as if I just broke her cell or something. **"Low battery."**

**"So, where should we go, Sir?"**

**"Ah, yeah... Eiffel tower."**

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

The two strangers asked me to stay here, saying to me that I should enjoy the view. How can I possibly do that? They just left me! "Ugh, it was all Ritsu's fault." Yeah, her fault.

Her fault for walking around the museum and ended up missing.

Her fault for switching places with another annoying brat.

Her fault for making me standing here all alone.

Moreover, it's her fault for making me worried sick about her. Even though it was all her fault, I can't really mad at her, I can't hide the fact that I missed her. "After this, we'll spend the whole trip all by myself. Yeah, I'll punish her."

"MIO! OI!" My eyes went wide when I heard that voice calling me out.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbed my right hand and pulling me towards a car. Oh no! Oh God, please... Ugh, I HATE HER! What's this guy going to do to me? Ritsu... I hate you... If bad things going to happen to me... you... I take all my words back! This is all her fault! I mad at her! AND I don't miss her AT ALL!

"Get in! Dammit, just get inside!" The guy forced me to get inside the car. I'm crying... I can't do anything... Crying was the last thing I could do...

Is this really gonna be like this?

Is this my end?

* * *

**A/N:** Yosh! Finally they meet with each other! LOL! Anna and Ryu, I mean... about Mitsu... Well... I don't really think they finally meet with each other again...

**~THANKS FOR R&R~**


	20. Last Request!

**A/N:** Still at Paris, so **bold** was English Language.

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"You don't love a woman because she is beautiful, but she is beautiful because you love her." -Anonymous_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

* * *

As the person hold the girl by the waist, the person turned to the driver. **"Go now!"**

**"No! Let me go! You-"** The person who pulled her inside the car shushed her with a kiss. The black-haired girl's eyes went wide in horror and shock. She pushed the person forcefully with all her strength. **"STOP!"**

**_SLAP!_** The girl slapped the person who just stole a kiss from her. **"Damn... What the heck is wrong with you, Mio! ?"**

**"You... you know my name... WHO ARE YOU! ?"** Finally, the person took off the hoodie on the head, the glasses and scarf. Revealing a familiar brown-hair, a familiar amber-eyes and also face. "R-Ritsu?"

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me." Ritsu mumbled while rubbing her cheek. The one who got slapped by Mio. **_WHACK!_** She got a hit on the head, "Gosh! Mio! Is this what I got after saving you! ?"

"You didn't save me, because you're the one who puts me in danger!"

"Me? Who's the one who decided to meet up alone! ?"

"Well then fine! Take care of yourself! I'm sorry for being worried about you and all!" She turned to the driver, **"Please, stop here."** The car pulled over the sidewalk. "You're fine by yourse-" Again, she was stopped by a kiss. She fought back to get away from Ritsu's grip, but in this kind of position, she never wins.

Ritsu pulled back just to be greeted by a pair of gray-eyes staring at her with a lot of hates. "Sorry... I didn't mean to- I'm panicked... I'm afraid you'll mad at me... It's our trip, it's not even a day and I already messed up. Sorry if I got you worried..." Staring down, she spoke up once again. "Tell the driver where the hotel is. He'll take us there."

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

"Mio-chan- eh? Ricchan!~" Everyone in the room greeted Ritsu happily.

After arguing with Ritsu in the car, I don't know how to bring myself to talk with her. She's just really got on my nerve that time; she made it sounds like I don't need to worry about her! How could I not worry? Even though, is it really selfish of me to stay silent with her? She admits that it was all her fault, she admits that she's also panicked and...

_"I'm really worried about you. When I heard they left you at the Eiffel Tower alone."_

"Mio-chan, are you okay? You look pale." Mugi said worriedly at me.

"Don't worry; I'll take a little nap first." I stood up from the couch and headed to the bedroom. Plopping myself on the comfy bed, I started to feel sleepy.

Sleepy, but can't sleep. I hate when I got like this. If I recall all the time Ritsu and I arguing, this was the first time. We've never argued with each other before, maybe there are times when I got mad and Ritsu just go and apologize to me. But why it's so hard to just forgive her now? Do I really hate her for being like that? No, there's no way I hate her. We shouldn't hate each other, because we can't.

"Mio?" A hoarse voice said. I had no idea who is that, because I buried my face on the pillow. Soon, I heard footsteps walking closer to where I am. "Ne, Mio."

It's Ritsu. "Please, I don't want to talk right now."

"You don't have to talk. Just hear me out." I kept silent after she said that. It's really childish and stupid, I know, but I don't even know what to say if I talk to her now. I could hear she took a deep breath and started to talk, "You may punish by separating our room, not going anywhere for the rest of the trip, and not talking to you for as long as you want. However, this is my... last request before you punish me for what I've done."

_"I just want to remind you, that we're not gonna sleep in the same room. That's it."_ I said those words on the phone and hung up so suddenly on her. How did she know about my two last punishments for her? Well, since she's willing and deserve those punishments, I guess having her last request would be fine. I mean, what's the worst thing she could possibly do with her last request?

"Forget about our argument and hang out with me for the whole day, tomorrow. Please, just a day with you. After that, you can punish me as much as you like."

I know, this would be her request. It's not like I can read minds, but... "Alright. It's just a day anyways." I hold myself from acting over-excited with this.

It's just that I suddenly remembered that we're all in Paris, the city of Love. Some people says this was also called as, the city of Lies, but I guess it's just a few of people think it that way. We're here for vacation, celebrating our graduation to College. Yeah, we're not in Paris forever, so I better be enjoy a day with Ritsu tomorrow.

Just... forget it all. Forget about all the argument about us.

"Can I call it as a date, Mio?" Yeah, it's a date and I don't want to ruin it.

"Mhm." As in 'yes' and I knew Ritsu understand what does that mean.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

The next day.

Mio opened her eyes slowly, only to be greeted by the sunshine from the Hotel's window. "Hm?" She frowned and looked around the room. "Where are the others?"

"They're out an hour ago." I said casually, grinning as Mio got up from the bed.

"Out an hour ago? They're leaving without us?"

"Technically, yes they are going without _you_.'Cause they're supposed to _not_ have me there and you're supposed to have a _date_ with me today." I know Mio's face heating up right after.

She dashed to the bathroom, washing her face, brushing her teeth and all. Yup, today is- as what I said- Mio suppose to have a date with me, she said yes when I asked her. Though, I told Mio this will be my last request before she punish me for the rest of the trip. The only reason I asked this request before she punish me, was because this date, which was arranged by me, could possibly change her mind.

Trust me; she'll be shock with everything. "Wear something warm, Mio. Today's weather is pretty cold." No lie, it is so cold!

"Alright, I'm ready." She was ready with her clothes and now is standing by the door. I'm speechless with this sight, because I dunno why, but she looks stunning in that. Or is it just me who imagining things like in anime and manga, where the boys shocked and amazed with the girl's appearance in their date? Well, there's nothing wrong with imagining things, right?

I nodded quickly when I realized I've been staring at her for more than ten seconds. I wonder why she didn't bother with that. "C'mon." I intertwined her hand with mine.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"It's a surprise. I want to keep it until you see it by yourself." We finally in the hotel's lobby now.

Walking outside the hotel, there's a four-wheel vehicle parked in front of the hotel's lobby. And as I thought, Mio gasped when she saw me had the key of that awesome vehicle. "How co-"

"Save your questions for later, kay?" Yeah, keep it. 'Cause today is about to start.

* * *

**A/N:** Gyahaha! I got to say, "GOTCHA!~" LOL! I know y'all might have thinking that some bad guys took Mio away! Oh gee, I'm so evil~ Even so, it's kinda relieved knowing that it was actually Ritsu! XP Yosh, here comes the date... the romantic... the fluffy... what the heck? I sounded like an advert on TV! Well, yeah, just wait for the next chapter for Ritsu's 'Surprising' date with Mio.

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	21. Date de la Paris: Part 1

**A/N:** Still at Paris, so **bold** was English Language.

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly."_ _–Rose Franken_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

Just to the point here.

I've got plenty of questions inside my head right now. I bet if you were me, you'll go through the same feelings. First of all, Ritsu was definitely responsible for letting me sleep until _noon_. Secondly, this four-tire vehicle parked in front of the lobby. THIRDLY, Ritsu just _showed_ me the key for the car! I'm amazed, but also scared at the same time.

Part of me says, 'How can she afford such car?' and 'We're in PARIS for the sake of the Universe!'

But other part of me says, 'I hope she's not going to drive us to the death'. Ritsu never told me she can drive, besides, for someone like Ritsu it's near to impossible. Not that I underestimating her, but to be really honest, even if she _could_ drive, I bet she wouldn't drive like _normal people_. She's just—as many people say—pretty careless.

So yeah, letting this careless girl drive means I just gave up my life.

I'm tensed, of course, it's just _normal_ for me to be so tensed! "Hey, c'mon… don't be scared now, Mio."

"'_Don't be scared'_? You never told me about taking me to a date with a _car_ and you're the one who _drive_! Gosh, seriously, if this is a joke, it's not funny. I mean, since when you can drive?"

"If I tell you, you will get off this car and then—BAM! My surprise-date will be all ruin, cuz my date just run away from me."

I can't talk back to that. I can if I want to, but the problem is there's a part of me that tells me to just be quite and let Ritsu handling all the things today. After all, she's the one who planned this date and…after today, she _can't_ come along to the trip. Well, it's her punishment in anyways.

I want to just keep silent until we arrived at _whatever-place_ Ritsu is taking us to, but I just can't help it. I _have_ to ask. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Hmm… Eiffel Tower."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought this is a _surprise-date_."

"Well, for the first destination, it's just doesn't seem right if I keep it as a surprise. Y'know, yesterday two strangers just left you there and asked me to pick you up at the Eiffel Tower. Since we've been there, it's just not really surprising for a surprise."

Weird, but she's right.

"Ah, since it's almost lunch. How about we stop by at some restaurant? You hungry, Mio?" She asked, eyes still looking straight forward.

I shrugged. It's just not me to really admit that I'm _hungry_, but remembering I haven't eat, I can't help it. "Kinda."

"Alright—how bout…that restaurant, hm?" She picked the restaurant _randomly_? "Or I'll leave you to choose which restaurant you want to eat at."

"I guess it's up to you. I'm not really familiar with restaurants in this country." And with that last sentence, Ritsu replied it with an 'Okay' and started to park the car. People parked their cars by pulled it over the sidewalks and yeah, Ritsu did the same.

Since I'm the only who haven't eat this morning, Ritsu ordered me—or letting me order—a breakfast meal. I frowned a bit when I saw Ritsu's ordered food being delivered to us, it's a meat with some sauce and really… it's so not like Ritsu for ordering such food. And it's true, Ritsu mumbled something like,

"I thought there's gonna be more on my plate." That makes me giggled a little at her. She stole a few bites from my meal and not allowing me to steal any bite from her plate. Just how romantic was that? Well, can't argue about that with Ritsu.

We finished our dishes and the waiter gave us the bills. I glanced a little at the bills and gosh, just ordering two meals costs pretty much cash for it. Ritsu looks calm, not the kind of look that she doesn't have enough money—or she left her wallet at the hotel. I sighed in relief, watching Ritsu paid the bills casually and grinning at me while held her hand to me.

We left the restaurant and I can't help but felt another tense as I sat down on the passenger seat. I took a long deep breath; it worked and calmed me a little.

It did cross my mind that I started to remember, certain things Ritsu afraid of. I saw the Eiffel Tower, staring it up and seeing that kind of height, really gives me shivers. Not to mention, Ritsu who looks…calm?

Ritsu held her hand at me, I accepted it and the next moment we were inside the elevator. I can't help but glancing at Ritsu, putting a bit of hope that she wouldn't notice me. She really didn't notice my glance at her, but one thing for sure; she just squeezed my right hand. I frowned, seeing she was now sweating.

"Ritsu, are you okay?" She only nodded at me.

Just for the records, everyone knows that I always been a scaredy-cat and Ritsu always been the brave one. This is one thing—or a few things—people don't know about Ritsu. She has high-o-phobia. Afraid of heights.

Not to mention that I also afraid of heights, but my afraid of heights isn't as much as Ritsu's. I figured this out years ago, maybe in Junior High, when we go up to the mountain and someone just _jokingly_ pushed Ritsu nearby the edge. Ritsu was so stressed ever since that incident and well, she's still stress out up until now, I guess.

Something inside me is doubt her. So before we get to the highest floor of this Eiffel Tower, I squeezed back Ritsu's hand, making Ritsu to turn her head to me. "You know, we shouldn't go up here if you—"

"No, I'm fine, Mio. Don't worry." She reassured me. That smile just now, it's sweet but I know she pushed it a little bit.

"It's really bugging me, to see you pushing yourself like this, Ritsu."

"C'mon, Mio… I said I'm fine, see? Look at me, I'm fine and well… let's just forget that I'm afraid of heights for now. How's that?"

"I said you don't have to go this far…" Just by then, the elevator's door opened.

Ritsu and I were speechless. The view… the wind flowing… everything from up here is so beautiful. Of course, Ritsu was another thing that got my attention. I heard her took a long deep breath, opening her eyes slowly and she let out a gasp.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I cut her when I caught her hard to find the right words to describe the things here.

"It's worth it, huh?"

I can't help but throw my arms around her. I hugged her; it's really rare to see Ritsu doing all this just for me. Every girl couldn't resist this, I know that, because I'm a girl and Ritsu here is treating like I'm the only one that matters. Just then, something popped out in my head. "Oh, we need to take a pic!"

"But I'm recording a video here." I quickly looked at her. She holds a handy cam in her right hand, grinning as she got the cam's attention towards me. "C'mon, say something, Mio~"

I don't like being recorded like this, so I looked away in no time. "Ugh, don't shoot me, Ritsu!"

"Why?~ I can't shoot myself now, can I?"

"You know I don't like it…" That sad voice and a bit pout working so well on Ritsu. I heard a click sound, she stopped recording with her handy cam.

"Alright, alright… let's just take a pic. Gimme your digi-cam, Mio." I seek for my digital camera, pulling it out of my bag, I handed it to Ritsu.

I was thinking that Ritsu is going to ask some random people to take a pic of us, but instead of doing that, she just standing closer next to me. Putting one of her arms around my shoulder, then said…

"Say cheese!"

_Click!_

One picture has been taken. I was about to reach my digital camera from Ritsu, but she held it far enough out of reach. "Let's do it one more time, kay?" I sighed in defeat.

One more picture wouldn't hurt—"Say cheese!"

"Wha—!"

_Click!_

Instead of saying cheese or smiling to the camera, I was taken aback. "Ritsu!" I acted instinctively, while I could feel blood rushing up to my face. Ritsu was just grinning happily with what she just did.

It's not really that embarrassing for her, but for me it's really… well… kind of embarrassing in some ways.

"Well, I guess we should do that more often, Mio!~ This looks cute!"

"Let me see it!" I pleaded; seriously I don't want to play cat-and-mouse game up on the Eiffel Tower now.

"Promise me you won't delete it until you give me a copy of this photo."

Groaning softly, I just _had_ to agree. "Fine, now give me that!"

I gasped, it's really embarrassing to let other people see this kind of picture in my digital camera. Imagining how my friends will react towards this picture is just too much for me. I glanced a bit at her, planning to just delete it, until—"Mio, remember you promised me."

I sigh, yeah, I promised.

Well, come to think of it, I never had any picture of Ritsu kissing me before.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, there's still gonna be Part 2 for the date! Hahaha!

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	22. Date de la Paris: Part 2

**A/N:** Still at Paris, so **bold** was English Language.

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"If a hug represented how much I loved you, I would hold you in my arms forever."_ _–Mandy Hampton_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!; K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

So yeah, my planned so far work out well. This date that I've been planning on doing ever since weeks before we go to London, I almost thought it wouldn't work, ever since that silly incident.

Oh well, at least I got something out of plan. Anna gave me the car and yeah, of course her girlfriend couldn't argue more about it, ever since this car is Anna's car, which supposed to be given to Ryu. Sadly, Anna felt guilty for kissing me back at the apartment—ah yeah… talking about that kiss.

Mio still had no idea about that. "So, where are you going to take me now, Ritsu?" Suddenly, the said girl voice asked me.

"Oh, for this one, I will keep it as a surprise. I told you, it's a surprise-date~" I hummed happily as I heard Mio sighing and took the map from the car's desk. I knew this; she'll be looking for any clue to where we're going to. I almost laugh, though it's not that easy to read a map, especially we're not in Japan. I guess helping her with clue wouldn't be too bad. "Let me give you a clue. The place's name started with 'V' and ended with 'S'… divided in four categories for each places in it. You figure the rest~"

"Started with 'V' and have four categories for each places, huh? Let's see what I can get from this map…"

Yeah yeah, let's see what you got on that map, Mio. Oh gosh, I feel really evil now… am I being too harsh? Well, to be honest, Mio got the wrong map there. Not exactly the wrong map, but it's just really hard to see the place that I was talking about with that map.

Yup, I got the easier map. That's why I keep making muffled laugh every so often. "Ugh, I can't find it. There's too much places starts with 'V' and ends with 'S'… can you give me any other clue, Ritsu?"

"Have you tried to see those places which are divided in four categories?"

Mio fell silent and not even replying what I've said, she looks up to the map once again. Soon, I heard defeated sigh. I knew Mio really can't find the place. "You know what? Wake me up when we finally reach the place." I laughed at her statement as she slumped on her seat.

She pulled the thing on the left side of the seat and it slowly makes the seat goes lower and more comfortable for Mio to sleep on it. Oh well, we'll reach the place in a few more hours, so I'll just let her took her nap.

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

This is really unbelievable.

Ritsu is really unbelievable now. She asked me on a date, she told me that this is a surprise date. She's driving us here and there with a _car_ and I just really had no idea since when she could drive. It scared me like hell remembering Ritsu doesn't have any driving license. Oh, now that I remember that.

I quickly opened my eyes as I stare at Ritsu, who's still driving the car. "Ritsu… you don't have driving license… do you?" I asked carefully, trying my best if Ritsu say she really don't have, I wouldn't get so freak out and get out of the car.

"Eh? Driving License, huh? I dunno… maybe I have…" What was that answer? She doesn't even sure she has any driving license! Oh god, please don't let anyone notice this, but me.

"Seriously Ritsu… how could you tell me you don't know…? What if people saw us—" I stopped as I see Ritsu held something in her hand and put it right in front my face. Stopped mentally from talking, I focused on the thing Ritsu showed me.

A card.

Written there…

"Driving License"

I face palmed, then my face turn into pinkish color. I'm not sure, maybe it was red, but the real thing is, I found this is quite embarrassing for me. "You do have…" I whispered out of my instinct.

"I know you would've been worried seeing me driving without showing you any driving license. So yeah, you don't have to worry about that… I have it with me." Ritsu gave me her grinning face and back to the road. I'm really amazed seeing Ritsu so well-prepared, especially for something like this. It is so obvious she already plan this surprise-date ahead before.

It's just looks cute when Ritsu act like this. I really feel like hugging her… but yeah… she's driving and it would be dangerous if I hug her right now. Ugh… I hate this… why she has to act so sweet when I'm not able to even hug her? Sighing softly, I slumped back to my seat.

I heard chuckles from Ritsu. "Well, we're almost there… I can wait, you know…" I frowned and shot her a questioning look. It is as if she just reads my mind. Wait… it's not like I was talking my thoughts out loud, right…?

I was about to ask, but when I turn my head to the place that Ritsu said we're arrived, I gasped. "This… so you're taking me h- here, Ritsu…? R- Really…? Ritsu, if you're kidding, it's—"

Watching someone just gave Ritsu a map of this place and then she turned her attention to me. "Now Mio~ If I really kidding right now, it would be a waste of energy, time and also money… 'cause I got the tickets here with me~" She grinned once again, holding those tickets in her hand. Ritsu quickly glance to the window on her side.

**"Welcome to Versailles. May I see the tickets, please?"**

**"Sure. Here and uh… I'm wondering if you could tell me when the places are going to close today."** I could only watch Ritsu… talking with the man… in English.

**"Thank you. For the closing of places at Versailles, you can see it on the map of the whole areas. There are schedules for opening and closing for each place you want to visit. Is there any more thing I can help you with, Sir?"**

**"Ah… there's nothing. Well, thanks for the information."**

**"It's my duty to be able to help. Please enjoy your trip around Versailles."**

And so Ritsu hit the gas of the car slowly and search for the parking lot. I saw Ritsu's face and it looked quite troubled. I can't help but giggling at her. "Meh… I can't believe you laugh at me for that, Mio…" She said sarcastically.

"S- Sorry… I can't help, Ritsu… I mean… that man… he just called you 'sir' back there… hahaha." I said between laughs and giggles.

"Whatever." Was a mumbled word I heard from Ritsu.

She's being more sensitive now, huh? I mean, usually she brush it off when people mistaken her as a guy, though she always hung out with me and people mostly thought that Ritsu is my boyfriend. Oh well, after all, Ritsu is still a girl and I guess that one thing is the thing I don't want to change about her.

Thinking about that makes me realized something. I searched for some opportunity and when I found one, I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. I know Ritsu surely wouldn't ignore this and… her words back when we're in the car was definitely telling me she knew that I've been holding myself to do that.

I felt Ritsu's arms sneaking around my waist and pulling me even closer. I opened my eyes a bit, to see if there are any people around, because it's so not my habit to show love-affection in public like this.

"Glad that there's no one around, Mio?" Ritsu's voice broke my thoughts.

"Can you not ruin the mood for once?" I said with a protested tone. "You do realize that I'm really aware of showing something like this…" I mumbled on Ritsu's neck.

"Well, as much as I wanted you to keep doing this… we shouldn't waste time here. C'mon, the openings and closings are scheduled, it's such a waste if we missed one of the four places in this area." Ritsu suggested and I pulled away from the hug. She's right, even though I really wanted to know how could she have that much of money to buy the tickets and the rest, I guess that need to wait.

I know and I realized I'm blushing right now, because the look on Ritsu's face is the look where she was satisfied. "Stop looking at me like that." I warned; looking away as soon as I finished.

"I can't help it… you were so cute when your face gettin' all red like that~" Here she goes again with her teasing.

"I thought you said we shouldn't waste any time here. So let's just get going now." With that said, I walked away from Ritsu. I could hear her footsteps running towards me and then she poked my shoulder.

"Gee, you walked pretty fast, y'know~ You can't go anywhere without map, Mio~"

"I have my own map, remember?"

"Oh c'mon… isn't it obvious that I offer us to use one map instead of using two for each of us?" Oh… now I get the idea…

I don't want to look dumb-founded, so I rolled my eyes; usual thing that I always do when Ritsu started to rambling in her randomness. "Whatever…"

At the end, Ritsu and I visits all of the four places in Versailles. Everything was just beautiful in the picture, so beautiful that I can't seem to able to compose a sentence to describe it. The first place we visited was _The Château de Versailles_, which usually calls as _The Palace_. I've read the book about this amazing Palace and yes, I'm not going to deny the fact that everything the book had said was right.

From _The Palace_, we walked to the back side of it. There's the second place of four categories in Versailles, it is obviously, _The Garden of The __Château_. People usually calls it as _The Garden_, and god… only if you can see this by yourself. Everything was so beautiful, I can't stop myself from taking pictures once we got our feet on _The Garden_. That's when I heard a click sound that surely not from my camera. I turned my head to Ritsu.

Gasping as I watch Ritsu took pictures with her own camera. I gasped not at Ritsu, but seriously at the thing Ritsu hold or use. It was the SLR Camera, EOS-1Ds Mark III! Oh god, it cost more than $5,000! Just when and how did she get money to afford it?

This is definitely got on my very nerve. Not that I mad, but… all of this made me suspicious. "Ritsu, is that what I think it is?"

"Eh? Oh, you mean this?" She asked me back while showing the camera to me. "Haha, don't worry, I didn't waste money for this~"

"It's not yours? Then whose camera?" I only got one person to figure the owner of that camera.

"Mugi. She offered me if I want to borrow it, and yeah, such opportunity doesn't come so often. So I borrow it."

"Oh… then I should've known about that…" I muttered. It's low, so I thought Ritsu wouldn't hear what I just said.

We didn't took that long in The Palace and The Garden, since we got less time to spend and one more reason is because I'm afraid a certain someone might get boring and start to whine out. Come to think of it, I haven't heard a single whine from her. "Ritsu?" I called her out.

"Hm? What's up?" She's _surprisingly_ reply me casually and calmly.

I frowned, because this is not what I had expected of her. "Nothing… It's just… ah, never mind it… let's just go now." Oh well, knowing Ritsu, I bet asking her would be a waste. I know she'll whine out when she want to.

I'm just glad it's not now. Actually… not _yet_.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I guess this is enough… crap! of course not! Gomen ne… I need to keep the rest for the next chappie! Oh yeah, just FYI, they visited all the four places in Versailles. That would be; (1) The Palace, (2) The Garden, (3) The Grand Trianon, (4) Marie-Antoinette's estate.

Don't kill me if I made any mistakes when visited those places. I DO searching on google about good places people usually visits in Paris, France. I've never been to Paris before #howsad so… please correct it if there are mistakes… lmao! I don't even know how far from Eiffel Tower to Versailles, I thought maybe it's quite far. Hehehe~

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	23. Date de la Paris: Part 3

**A/N:** Last part of the DATE! XD

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?" –Oscar Hammerstein_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!; K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

"Where are you going to take me?"

"Ssh, just walk and follow wherever I lead you to."

"Ritsu, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, I won't." I could feel she dragged me and offered me a seat. I sat down, but I still can't see anything. Ritsu closed my eyes with her handkerchief, so that I couldn't see anything yet. I know this must be her last gift for our date, I was really excited but of course I don't let Ritsu knew that I was being all excited towards this.

After I sat down on the chair, Ritsu put both of her hands on my shoulder and caressing it from shoulder to my neck. Squeezing it every once or twice, as if trying to chill me down. "Can I take it off now?" I asked when I knew Ritsu wasn't going to take it off my eyes yet.

"Before that, I want you to take this." Ritsu slowly took my hand and put a little box on it. "Listen, you may open this box tomorrow… Well, it's up to you actually… but I don't allow you to open it now, you get it?" I nodded in reply.

"Uhm, help me a little, please?"

"Yes?"

"Put this thing in my bag. I don't want to see it until I open it." Ritsu took the little box from my hand and put it in my back. "Oh and one more thing. Take this off afterwards."

I heard her chuckles and said, "As you wish, milady~" Not long, I felt the handkerchief was no longer gets in my eyes. I blinked a few times to fix my eye-sights. After the fifth or sixth blink, I fully opened my eyes and I found myself sitting on a chair, the table is in front of me and the other chair across from me was still empty. I quickly turned around and I was greeted by a cheerfully goofy grin. "Hope you like it."

She has always known me better. Lowering her head to the same height with my head, I lifted myself a little and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love it." Was the thing I simply said to her.

I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings. Sure it feels so silent, though I thought Ritsu had served this place for us two, but there's something different. After Ritsu sat on her seat across the table, I shifted my head side-to-side. "Eiffel Tower." Ritsu suddenly said.

"Wait, Eiffel Tower? Are we-" I stopped as I see we're really up on the Eiffel Tower. The change of mood and views were just amazed me so much. No, put that aside, this is about Ritsu. How can she plan everything so perfectly like this? It's even beyond my imaginations. "How?"

"I won't tell you all of the things until we get home—I mean, back to the hotel. Just say that I do put lots of efforts to plan all of the surprises for you in our date at Paris."

I sighed; then a waiter approached us. **"Excuse me, the dinner is ready. Do you want us to serve it now?"** He asked politely with a usual smile a waiter always had.

**"Bring them here."**She talked in English again. After that time when she talked to the gate-keeper at Versailles, I thought she only knew a few, but counted since that time… this is the fifth time she had a conversation using a fluent English language.

"Ritsu, I never knew you can speak that good in English." I saw Ritsu flinched as she started to scratch the back side of her neck.

Lack of habits. "Uh… I told you I won't tell you all the things now. Wait until we finish the dinner and off back to the hotel, kay?"

I sighed and kept silent afterwards. Though I really don't find anything different from here or back at the hotel. Oh well, don't bother myself, I better enjoy this dinner. The weird thing is, none of us choosing what menu as our openings. They just bring out two foods, one for me and the other one for Ritsu.

Our foods were different. Ritsu had steaks and I had… _salad_. Really? Salad? _Just_ salad? It's not like anything wrong with _just_ _salad_, but shouldn't we order our own food? "Hey, why don't you eat the food? Don't tell me you don't like it."

"N- no, it's not that. Actually I uh… I was a bit confused. Aren't we supposed to order food by ourselves?"

"I've arranged it. Well, since we're technically on the Eiffel Tower, which we're feet away from the kitchen down there. It will take lots of time and energy to go down and back up here just to bring us foods. I know you always pay attention about your weight, so I ordered a salad for you, instead of steaks."

Unfortunately, she was right. They can't bring the food up here. They must've been prepared the foods Ritsu ordered and bring them all here. Why can't I just think normally? At least a _little_ bit more logical?

"You don't like the salad?" Ritsu asked me with that worried expression on her face. It's not like I don't like it, but— **"Waiter!"** She softly shouted and soon one of the waiters came over to our table.

**"Is there anything you need?"** He asked.

**"My girlfriend doesn't seem to like the salad. Can you change it to another vegan menu and probably more tasty?"**

**"Yes, please wait for fifteen minutes. I'll be back with the food."**

**"Thank you."** After the waiter went off to the elevator, Ritsu turned her attention back at me. "You don't have to eat it. I've ordered a better dinner for you."

"Ritsu, you don't need to go that far. I didn't say I don't like the salad. Ugh, it's no use, you've ordered it in anyways." I rolled my eyes and busied myself by checking my cell phone. I felt that Ritsu haven't eaten her dinner yet, instead she was just… staring at me.

Took a deep breath, I raised my head to face Ritsu. "Why don't you eat? It's getting cold, you know."

"Try this." She put her steaks on the spoon, then put it close to my mouth.

I gladly accepted it by opening my mouth slowly and Ritsu fed me. "Hm… it tastes really good."

"Watch out, you're gonna get fat if you eat it too much~"

_**TWACK!**_

Yes, I'm sensitive to weight.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

So I took her to the dinner. Not really fancy, just a dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower—okay, I realized that it was kind of fancy, but it's worth it, I just don't know why I feel like I always wanted to give her the best of all. I just felt for Mio, it was all worth it. Mio is not the kind of girl who loves to spend money, especially for unnecessary things.

I was the opposite and that is why I spent maybe close to fifteen thousand dollars for this date. But like I said, when it comes to Mio, everything's worth it.

However, Mio knew that all of the things for our date cost lots of money and she needs a good explanation from me. I promised I'd tell her when we're back to the hotel. I glanced at my hand watch, it showed twelve-thirty. We came back pretty late and Mio was fast asleep on the passenger seat next to mine. I would glance at her every once or twice, then chuckled when she shrugged.

"Yeah, enjoy it while it lasted." I whispered to myself.

Technically, my punishment already started when the clock passed twelve o'clock. Mio said it herself that I will not allowed to talk or do anything involving my friends, especially Mio. I sighed; after I explained it, the rest of the trip will be dead for me. "Ritsu." I heard Mio mumbled my name.

I took a quick glance at her. "Y- you're awake? Sorry if I—"

"No, I just feel like waking up now."

"Good timing. We're arrived already." I stopped the car in front of the main lobby of the hotel, we got off and I let the guy—who offered me to park the car to the parking lot—get my car to where it belongs.

In truth, both of us were supposed to sleep in the same room. A room for two, one bed and I bet Mugi is the one who arranged that. Our room is across from Yui, Azusa and Mugi's room. "Hey, it's already late and you're so tired. I'll explain someo—"

"No. Right now." Mio insisted and I can't talk back to that.

So Here. We. Are. Sitting on the couch with this awkward tense that I don't know what to say or how the heck should I start the explanation. Well, one way or another, this must be done no matter what. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me or not. One thing for sure, she wouldn't cancel any of the punishments on me.

I stood up and kneeled down in front of Mio. The look on her eyes was pretty much like a shocked expression. "Wh- what are you doing, Ritsu?"

"I will explain you, remember?" I sighed and started to explain. "Let's start about the car. It was actually not mine, but Anna gave it to me because she felt sorry for me."

"-and why would she felt _sorry_ about you?"

"It's uh… she… technically, she mistaken me as… Ryu."

"Of course she is. That's not something people should feel sorry about until she gave you a fancy car." Mio gotten pretty serious this tima and I coud only gulped in nervous. Damn, it's not that easy to confess. "Be honest, what happened?"

I lowered my head as I started to speak again. "I'm sorry, Mio… I was so stupid… I let her kissed me!"

"You… let her… what?"

"I let her _kissed_ me! Gosh, I'm so sorry for that! I didn't mean it, I was- I was so, ugh, I don't know anymore. I just wanted to say that I never cheated on you, not even once that thing cross my mind."

I took a little glance at Mio, she had that disappointed look on her face. How I hate when she had that expression because of me.

"Mio… I'm really sorry… I didn't—" My eyes went wide as I felt her lips brushed against mine in a slow move. Slowly, without parting any kisses, I let my eyes closed slowly. Once she pulled out first, I can't help but stares deep into her eyes. "That…"

"Just forget about it. I just wanted to know how you could afford and plans everything so well for the date."

"I work." Mio gasped a bit, then frowned at me. "It was a part-time job, two part-time jobs. So I have enough money to take you on a date at Paris. We're not so often going here, so I wanted everything to be good. About the English, I took a free class that my dad offered me."

"You took two part-time jobs just for this date? Are you lost you mind, Ritsu? Don't-"

"It's worth it. Everything for you is always worth it for me. Though I really wanted to make this trip as much memorable as possible." We both went silent for like ten until fifteen seconds. I heard a sigh from the girl in front of me.

Mio started it first, "Ritsu?"

I raised my head to look at her, she was heating up. I don't even know why would she be embarrassed. "What is it?"

"Can I open the gift you gave me back at the dinner?"

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

After her explanations, I was amazed. I feel proud for having Ritsu like this, trying her best to make me happy, even though she knew that I will punish her after the date ends. Thinking about it makes me think to just forget about the punishment. It wasn't all her fault anyways, I was just panicked and my anger got the best of me.

I sighed, "Ritsu?"

"What is it?" As she raised her head to look up on me.

"Can I open the gift you gave me back at the dinner?" She even gave me a gift. Well, I just wanted to open here, when Ritsu's here too, so that I can give a proper 'thank you' to her afterwards.

"No." She said it firmly. "Well, I don't want to be there when you opened it. You're free to open it once I go back to my room."

I stares at her as she stares down, as if like feeling guilty about something. That is when I felt the urge to forgive her completely, to just hug her and kiss her. I know it's not the kind of me to act like that out of the blue, but somehow that thought crossed my mind. Yes, I need to say sorry. So I said, "I'm sorry, Ritsu."

It was rather a low voice spoken out of my mouth. "What's that to forgive? If there's someone who needs to apologize, it's definitely me."

"You've said sorry much enough and I know you regretted everything, even things that you don't know might happen. I was acting so selfish towards you and my anger got the best of me. I wasn't thinking straight when I said I'll punish you." It was true, cause I never meant any harsh punishment towards her.

Ritsu looked shocked and I'm sure she was taken aback with my words. "You know, I deserve it. If it's wasn't me who—"

"It was an accident, Ritsu. It could have happen to anyone, to Yui, Azusa or even Mugi. I don't want to blame you anymore and of course I don't want to hear you blaming yourself either. So can we just forget whatever happened? It's supposed to be our holidays together with the others."

"You're right." Was a simple reply she said when she stood up with both of her feet. Then go straight to the door. "I guess I gotta go back n—"

"What did I say, Ritsu?"

She stopped, not even turn herself to face me. "What?"

"I wasn't thinking straight when I said I'll punish you. That is also meant that I didn't mean it for us to sleep in separate room." Ritsu's eyes were looking at me with a bit of amazed look and also confused. It was close to impossible if I can let myself sleep without her, after all she have done today.

I just can't, I needed her for tonight. "Are you for real?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't—"

"I do! Uh, I mean I thought you really mean it. You know, you seemed really pissed off by me."

"I was, Ritsu. But like I said, my anger got the best of me that time." I went silent, so did Ritsu. This is not going anywhere, so I spoke up again before she reply me. "You still want to sleep there?" Finally, she turned around and walks up to me. "—or not?"

"You sure don't want me to sleep there." It wasn't a question, but a statement that exactly right.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is NOT rated M, so I stopped it here. You see, there is NO WAY they didn't do anything, especially after the date and all. So of course, I will let your dirty-little-yuri-imagination takes you to wherever scene after Ritsu decides to stay and sleep in one room with Mio. LOL!

If I should say this one more time, well, I'm still working on the stories. I won't let it hanging.

_iDutchman _| _Signing off_


	24. Last Day!

**A/N:** Okay, so… I gotta say that many have guessed that thing inside the box Ritsu gave to Mio in the prev chappie, when the two having a dinner. You see, it **might **be kinda different from all your guesses. I mean, did mentioned** 'it could be anything'. **Hahhaha! ENJOY!

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul." –Julie de Lespinasse_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!; K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

"…Ritsu…" My beautiful black-haired girlfriend looks pretty tired. Yeah, I guess I did tire her out there.

"Let's go to sleep, you sound really tired now." I said along with a little chuckle.

"I wonder whose fault that is…" Mio adjusted herself after I laid my body. She was back-facing me, so I shifted myself and moved closer to her, hugging her from the back. I instinctively sniffing in her smooth black-hair and I felt Mio sighing contently after I sniffed her hair scent. The weather got even colder tonight and I knew she loved it when I hugged her this way to make us both warmer. It worked, really. After a few moments, I started to close my eyes and ready to go to dreamland, but Mio held me back to my conscious. "Ritsu…"

Hearing her voice brings me back to reality. Now I don't really feel sleepy. "Mhm?"

"Are you sleepy yet?"

"Not really, wanna talk a bit?"

Mio replied me with a soft 'sure', then we adjusted our position. I'm now half-sitting on the bed, while letting Mio laid herself on my side. The feeling of having her skin against mine is just awkwardly great. I can't help but put an protective arm around her.

"So, spit it out. You seems to have something on your mind~"

I felt the squeeze Mio did. "Nothing necessary, actually. I was just thinking, you know, things that going to happen in College." I shot her a puzzling look and she looks up at me. She knew what I meant. "I know we attend the same college with the others and I have Mugi to go to the same faculty, but… we'll rarely see each other. I bet you also thought about that and I just want to hear your thoughts about it."

"That's actually… a quite good point." She reset her position by laying her head nearby my chest again. "Honestly, I _was_ thinking about it- about us not seeing each other as often as we used to in High School. However, I think I figured out how to solve it."

"Oh, really? Tell me." Oh yeah, I know that tone. It was the tone Mio always uses whenever she doesn't really agree with what I thought.

Have you heard of a quote who says: _"Action speaks louder than words"_? Now that is what I'm going to do here. "You see, I guess you can now open the box that I gave you back at the dinner. I thought you'd be really mad at me and still punish me for what I've done. Since you're not serious with it and the fact that we're made up already, I wouldn't be that mind if you want to open and see what's inside it now." Glancing down at her, I noticed she was staring at me while smiling.

Odd. Just beautifully odd. Either way, I know she's just happy.

"Here, open it." I held the box in my hand. Don't ask me how I got it; let's just say it's magically popped out in my hand.

Mio used one of her hands who were wrapped around my middle and took the box from my hand. "Are you really sure, Ritsu?" I never thought she'd need another encouragement. Sheeze.

"Yes, Mio. I'm dead serious."

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

Ritsu said I can open the box now. It really get on my mind that I was wondering about whatever thing inside the box. Usually, I would've thought about it as another prank Ritsu gave me, just like what she did when we're in kindergarten years ago. Fortunately, I don't feel that suspicious about her now. Whatever she put inside this box, it could be anything, anything _good_. I took one deep breath by instinct and-

**_Plop!_**

I frowned. This was actually beyond what I thought it'd be. If she wants to surprise me with this, she really did. I'm quite surprise here and not to mention more like confused. "A key?" I asked after I pulled it out of the box.

"Yeah, a key."

"A key for what? It's not like you give me a key just for no reason. What is this key for?" That's when I noticed that little card hanging along with the key. I held it closer to my eyes, trying to see it more clearly. I saw numbers, three numbers there. Staring at it for another seconds, I started to notice something. Oh, I get it now; I know what this key is for. Ritsu seemed to have noticed that I knew the answer already, so she didn't reply me back. She just smiling down at me; it was a one comforting smile. "Oh god, is this really a dorm key?"

"Nope, not a dorm. It's an apartment key, actually, _your_ apartment key."

I gasped and my mouth gaped in shock. "You know, if you want to please me, the dinner is far enough, but _this_… There's no way you can earn that huge amount of money from two _part-time _jobs. How'd you get all the money to afford this?" No matter how long she's been working part-time jobs, it just doesn't make any sense if she can _buy_ an _apartment_ that easily.

"Yeah, it's impossible. The truth is, our parents-especially yours-doesn't want me to tell you anything about this. Well, I thought you really need to know, so yeah… our parents had decided to buy us an apartment. My parents did said that I have to be the one who told you, before your parents say anything about it. At first, it was supposed to be a secret, from anybody that I _was_ planning to _rent_ an apartment for us, but Satoshi found out and it turns out that our parents discussed about the apartment together. They said they'll take care of everything, the money, furniture, even our daily needs."

"So, you were saying that… our parents were the ones who bought this for us?"

"Well, they're not entirely pay for all of that. It's my idea and I asked for another negotiations. The last decision was to let them buy the apartment and let me handle the rest of it." I went silent for a few moments. Well, I just thought she was getting really serious about things in the future. She had it all prepared. I ran one of my hands to her cheek and pulled her down a little as I pressed her lips against mine in a sweet kiss.

Ritsu knew it very well that I was just gave her a silent 'thank you'.

**"You're very welcome, milady~" **She replied with her English accent.

Well, yeah, it doesn't sound so bad when she does that.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

The Next Morning

Oh, the feeling of waking up next to your girl. "Mmm…" Yeah, best feeling ever. I'm sure enough that my companion is way too tired of last night's activity and no, it's not like I tire her out-okay, maybe just a little bit. I just thought we really need more sleep before waking up this morning. I purposely and secretly turned off all the alarms; from my cell phone, her cell phone, even the clock on the bedside table- not ours though.

"…ime…is it?"

I frowned at her mumbles, "Yea, hun?"

"What time is it…?" She corrected her question, though her voice sounded really soft. Music to my ears? Alright, I started to get itches in certain places now.

I sniffed in her beautiful black-hair and replied, "Does it matter…?"

"We need to wake up"

"We're awake now"

"No, we're not"

"How come? We're talking with each other now. Unless we're still sleeping peacefully and got into the same dream. Yeah, it sounds quite make sense."

"Ritsu, stop joking. We're still on the bed." She warned me and easily escaped from my warm hug. "They're probably-"

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Oh, great. I totally forgot that we're not going to Paris _alone_. That must be Mugi knocking on our door. "See? I told you." Mio grabbed the clothes randomly on the floor and dashed off to the door. I'm watching in amusement, seeing that my girlfriend looks pretty good in nothing but her underwear, bra and that big white shirt. Wait a sec, isn't that the shirt I wore yesterday? How come the size looks a lot bigger in Mio? _"Azusa? Good morning."_ Her voice snapped me back from my silly thoughts.

_"Good morning, Mio-senpai" _I heard a reply and yes, it's Azusa. I had a wrong guess.

_"Come inside, Azusa."_ Mio offered her to come inside our room. My eyes went wide in seconds as I heard that. I mean, she asked someone to come inside the room while I'm on the bed, entirely haven't worn anything but my underwear! There's no time to get the clothes and walking to the bathroom to change, Azusa will see me half-naked. Ugh, she did it on purpose! I swear!

One thing crossed my mind. I pulled the blanket over my head, hiding myself from being visible. _"Is that you, Ritsu-senpai?"_

_"Why are you hiding under the blanket?"_

"You forgot? I'm wearing nothing at the moment, _remember_?" I pressed the last word. "Besides, you're wearing my shirt, Mio."

I heard Mio sighing, then she said, _"Azusa, can you please turn around for a few minutes?"_

_"Y- Yeah, sure"_

I felt shrugs on the bed and Mio pulled half of the blanket to see me under it. "Here," She handed me a t-shirt and jeans. I bet she got those from my bag. "Wear this now."

"What? Now? The hell no~ There's Azusa in here."

"She's not facing while you change. Hurry."

"No, I'm not going to change when she's in the same room with me. It just feels really awkward, Mio!" She didn't reply me back after that. I look at her confusingly and wondering why she lowered her head like that. "Hey, Mio, why are you…" My words faded out as she raised her head. That expression killed me, literally killed me! That was one of her secret weapons to get me to do what she says. "Oh no… not that… geez, this is so unfair…"

That was definitely it. PDP: Level 2.

"Ugh, alright, fine. I'll change. You can stop doing that now."

She stopped making that face and smiling at me afterwards, "Make it fast, okay?"

Changing never took me long, so after I finished, I got off the bed and asked Azusa about her purpose to came over our room. "So, what up?" I casually asked.

"I was actually just checking if you two are awake already. Mugi-senpai asked me to ask if you guys want to hang out together today. I mean, we haven't really hang out since the first day we arrived at Paris. Mugi-senpai, Yui-senpai and I are pretty much sure enough that you both already made up last night. Also, to the fact that you two sleep in one room; we're kind of glad though."

"You're right. You see, if it's not me-"

"Ritsu, we're not going to do this again."

I sighed. She's right and we had a deal that I won't blame myself again. "Okay, okay. Listen, Azusa, we're going to spend the rest of our days in Paris together. You, Yui, Mugi, Mio and I are going to spend quality times with one another. It's supposed to be our graduation celebration, so we _need _to spend it together. Just tell them that Mio and I will be ready in ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll go now and inform them about it." She was about to walk outside the door, but she turned around and signaled Mio to approach her.

Mio saw it and she went over to Azusa. I can't hear what she said, because Azusa was whispering something to Mio. My girlfriend walked back to me after she closed the door, I could only frown. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing much. Really."

Somehow, with the way she said it. I just knew she hides something.

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot to tell this, but last week has been really great. Why? Because I received reviews from two of the senior writers in K-ON! Fandom! Yay! I just felt it was such an honor to get comments (either it's bad or good) from people whose even better than me! XD Thanks anyway for all the reviews! I appreciate every bit of that! :3

Oh yeah, a bit spoiler. The next chapter **might **be the **last chapter **of this story. Remember, **might** be. Hahaha!

_iDutchman | Signing Off_


	25. The Trip's Over!

**A/N:** And here it is… everyone… please, enjoy… Hahaha!

* * *

**WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OC**

_"I can tell you that "I love you" but no matter how much times I tell you or show you; I will always love you beyond more" –Anonymous_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!; K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

* * *

Gasp.

The first respond I received was a soft gasp and a surprised look. It's so easy to read it, whenever it comes to her, Akiyama Mio, my girlfriend. "So, you like it?" I asked while watching her smiling. Today is the day we go back to Japan. Yesterday, on the last day we're in Paris, all of HTT members spent the whole day together; go shopping and visited different places here and there. In one of the shops we visited, I secretly bought two cute matching key-chains, one for Mio and one for me.

I gave her the key-chain right before we take off from the airport. "You ask? I loved it so much, Ritsu." Mio leaned a little towards me and planted a soft yet lovingly kiss on one of my cheeks. "Thank you, it's cute."

"You deserve everything beautiful, Mio." I took a moment to keep my eyes on Mio. I watched my girlfriend's face became redder and redder every second passed; her eyes even refusing eye contact. She's really cute looking like that; I could have melted just by watching her moe look. I won't lie, I admired her and still had no idea how someone like Mio, wanted to be by my side so badly. I sighed, "I still couldn't believe you're mine."

"Now you need to stop that. We've been through this step and it's not like we just confessed our feelings now."

"Yea, but if I recall the time when we're still nothing more than best friends… I feel so much like a stupid." Okay, so now I admit I _was_ a stupid back then.

"And after all those times, you're still a stupid."

"Ouch, Mio, that one is hurt."

I glanced at her a little and she rolls her eyes. Gosh, I love it when she does that. "Even though truthfully, it tends to piss me off a lot… I don't care about your stupidness." She paused and I waited her to continue. I know there's another thing coming up before I can reply to what she said. "Besides… _Ricchan_ is _my_ baka, right?" My heart skipped a bit when Mio confessed that. She left me speechless.

I, of all people, have been the one who often says or do something cliché out of the blue (only for Mio though). I say those because I love all the reactions Mio give and all. Now, Mio said that… I feel a little uneasy. No! This is a good kind of uneasiness I never felt before, if that's even possible. That simple indirect phrase of the way she says 'You're mine' was a really rare thing to happen.

"Oi, Ritsu? Wake up." I snapped my eyes open and cracked a nervous grin at the girl next to my seat. "Were you napping just now?" Did I spaced out and ended up sleeping or what?

"Eh? N- No… I was just…" Ah, dang it. I totally forgot Mio's still here with me.

_"Ah… Mhm… Ah…"_

Now that was weird…

My eyes grew even wider once I realized that two of our band-mates, Yui and Azusa, took their seats right behind ours. They're together and Yui's been so clingy to Azusa, not to mention that Azusa seemed to do the same towards Yui. Yeah, I guess these two are madly in love with each other and every couple scenes they did, seems to satisfy our Oujo-sama, Mugi. Back to the thing, since they're together and all… I guess…

"They're…"

I sweat-dropped, "…busy."

Yeah, I pretty much sure and believe those soft moans and gasps were belongs to our kouhai, Nakano Azusa. A sigh escaped Mio's soft lips. "We're about to take off… You think it's a good idea to-"

"Uh…" I scratched the back side of my head slightly. "I guess it's better if I check their seat-belts first. You know, see if they already fasten it or not." We were talking in a low voice, almost whispering. Mio only silently nodded after a little pause and I took it as a sign of approval. I try to take a little peek through the empty spot between our seats. It was rather…blurry at first but…

I gulped at the sight. Damn, these two are totally in the heat! Gah! I gotta stop before I had a nosebleed!

**_Puff!_**

I plopped myself back on my seat and instinctively cover up my nose with my hands. Heating up, yes, my face was heating up and I feel so hot. The sweats dripping slowly from my forehead to my cheek and Mio noticed it; I just knew that she notice something goes wrong. "Ritsu, how was it? Have they fastened their seat-belts?"

"Mm… is… err… em… be…" Agh, it came out like that! What the hell am I doing anyway? Seeing Azusa and Yui doing it, is normal! They're a couple! I even did more than that with Mio.

"Come again?"

"Maybe… it's better if… we let them be…" Then again, seeing Azusa like that, with her hair down and not resisting to everything Yui do on her… Oh wait, this is bad… does this mean that… seeing Yui and Azusa… aroused me? Oh, c'mon, you can do it later on with Mio! Sheeze! But I must admit it…

I was getting turn on by that sight.

* * *

**Mio's POV**

* * *

We're about to take off and back to our hometown, Japan. The only reason we haven't even taken off yet was because our friend, Mugi, need to see someone at the airport. She said to us—Yui, Azusa, Ritsu and me—that we should just wait here, inside of the private jet Yui's father owned. It's been fifteen minutes of waiting and just a few minutes after Ritsu gave me a gift, a key-chain that matches with hers.

It continues with a little chat until all of a sudden, between our silences, we heard moans and gasps. Both Ritsu and I stunned. The two girls behind our seats are Yui and Azusa and remembering they're a couple just like us, I shyly asked Ritsu if it's fine to ask them to stop, since we're about to take off in a few moment. Ritsu said she'll check if their seat-belts are fasten properly or not—if it's not, then we have no choice but to cut their heat-up session.

I feel weird as well, hearing their voices, especially Azusa's. This is getting quite nervous for me, plus the fact that I heard what Ritsu said after she checked on their seat-belts. Ritsu said it is better if we let them be and it's actually came off topic with what I was asking. "Did you see their seat-belts, Ritsu?" I tried again.

"G- Gomen… I… didn't get to see their seat-belts… it was just too- uhm… how to say this…"

Ritsu's sweating… her face became red… she lacks her words… wait, does she got turned on? By Azusa and Yui? No, I mean…

_"Ah… Y- Yui… wait… no… Ah!"_

What the hell! ? Are they forgotten about being inside a plane! ? Moreover… there are Ritsu and I in front of their seats! "Y- You're right…" I still could hear their voices and I bet Ritsu could hear it as well. This is bad, even Ritsu really is turned on just by seeing them. No, it's not Ritsu; I'm so sure she can hold herself. Saying that mentally, I looked to my side and Ritsu was sweating so badly while looking out to the window.

It must be really hard for her, but I can't help it!

_"Yui… Ah, m- more…"_

Azusa… really… YOU SHOULD STOP MAKING NOISES! If she continues making noises like that… I might also…

**_kiri soroeta kami ga totemo niatteru  
demo maegami wo oroshita kimi no sugata mo mite mitai_**

"Ritsu…" The sudden voice I heard was my own voice, singing a song that I wrote secretly for Ritsu. I looked up to her after she put one of the earphones on my ear, this earphone wasn't Ritsu's, and she borrowed it from me. Anyway, was Ritsu reading my mind?

"Nap?" Ritsu only raised an eyebrow while grinning and let me laid my head on her shoulder. She also put a protective arm around me. Again, I feel really secure with this. My head was close to her heart, it calms me down to hear her heartbeat, so I smiled contently. One of my ears was listening to Ritsu's favorite HTT song and the other one was listening to the gentle heartbeat of Ritsu's heart. She knows me, she can see whether I'm troubled or not along with the cause of it.

She knows it, that I was trying my best to not do anything that will embarrass myself. "So, how did you get this record?"

"I copied it before I deleted it. I love your version a lot better, not that I don't like Yui's voice, but it feels more direct with your voice."

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. The sight is so blurry and I feel the room is moving by itself. "Welcome back to the reality, sleeping beauty~" A voice said, a familiar one though. Oh, right, it's Ritsu. I was sleeping on her lap? But we're…

"A- Are we landed yet?" My eyes shot opened and I quickly got up from her lap.

Ritsu tried to suppress her laughter, but it seems to fail. "Hahaha! Hah, oh gosh, okay okay… Sorry for the laughing out loud part…" She took her time to take a deep breath to calm herself down. "Okay, again, I'm sorry. Actually, we're on our way to your house now~ you were sleeping so peacefully that I don't have the urge to wake you up, so I carried you all the way from the plane to the car—Mugi helped with the bags though and she's pretty strong for an Ojou-sama."

She did what? But… I was… how could she do that? A little reminder, Ritsu figure is smaller than me, even though by age, I'm a year younger. Exactly how could I sleep without being disturbed? How many hours did I spend sleeping? Ugh, this is embarrassing… especially to know that Ritsu lifted me all the way from the plane. "Sorry…" I muttered.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?"

"You must be really tired to carry me. I feel bad, so I apologize to you and Mugi and the others, if they helped too."

Ritsu simply chuckles. "It's normal, Mio. I mean, for me to carry you and for our friends to help us along. Don't you think that what friends are for?"

True, but I still feel uneasy. "Still…"

"Let's call it at that. Now, my mom just called me and asked about us." Her mom asked about us? What are we? A newlywed-couple who just got back from honeymoon? "She asked about our plan to move in to the apartment. I was actually wanted to talk about this with you while we're on the plane, but you're sleeping. Anyways, what do you think we should do best? Are we going to go straight to move in or prepare things first and then move in? I personally think that we should just move in as fast as possible."

I raised an eyebrow at her last statement. "…Aren't we should prepare everything first? We just got back from a trip, moving in too fast will get both of us tired, especially when we move our belongings to-"

"Don't sweat it out, Mio~ Both of our parents agreed to take our belongings to your-" I mentally gave Ritsu an alarm and she flinched a little. "-I meant, _our_ apartment. Well, not all of our belongings of course, we could just go back to our houses and see if there are things we want to throw away, keep it in your room or take it to the apartment."

"Can I leave it all to you, Ritsu?" I leaned to her side and rested my head on her shoulder. "You seemed to prepare it all ahead and I think it's a really good change. Whether you did it just to impress me or because you were afraid of me, I don't mind. It looks like I can really count on you to decide. If you want to move in fast, then I won't argue about it. Besides, I feel so tired and my head still feel a little dizzy from waking up, I won't be able to think clearly."

I felt her slightly chuckling. "Let's go back to our houses first; I'll call both of our parents to tell them that we'll arrive in any minutes now and to let them know that we'll move in the next day."

"Good, see? You're really changed and we're not even in College yet." I giggled and positioned myself once more as I pulled away from Ritsu's arms. "We still have a few minutes. You want to take a nap?" Ritsu moved her body and laid it on the seat with her head on my lap. "How did you do those thumb-cares thingy between my eyebrows again?"

"Oh, that trick, eh? Gimme your hand," I extended my hand in front of her face and she grabbed it gently. She picked my thumb and placed it on that spot between her eyebrows. "Move it slowly, up and down. It's as simple as that."

Ritsu let go of my hand and let me do the trick by myself. "Like this?" With her eyes closed, she nodded approvingly.

"Hey, Mio…" I replied her with a soft tone. "…Some of the girls in our Uni will probably offer you to go to the mixer and stuff like that…we're in-"

"Ritsu, I will not attend such thing. Why would I go to mixers when I already have you? I thought mixers are for those who are single or are not in any relationship."

"Not really, some of those who aren't single go to mixers too. Especially when they're got too bored of-"

"Gosh, really, Ritsu? I know there's something bothering you, but I never thought it'd be this kind of thing. You know it that I'm not really good at socializing with people I never knew before, you know that I won't go to a place I've never been gone there before without you, you know that I'm a scaredy-cat and I need someone who could stay and keep me protected at all cost. Aside of all that, I should be the one who got worried about things like that…"

Yeah, Ritsu is really good at socializing with people around, even a complete stranger. It gave me shivers down to my spine to think about boys- even girls- offer Ritsu to go to mixers and worse, hitting on her. Sure she changed for the better, even just a bit, but she's still Ritsu; Tainaka Ritsu who still is careless! What if someone purposely drug her and she, out of conscious, strip in front of many people? Or worse…

…rape someone?

"Why should I be the one who unconsciously strip and rape someone?"

Hold on…

"You thought that I'd do such thing?"

I say my thoughts out loud…

"You still do."

"I- I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I get it. With you saying that, it makes me realize and now I know that you'd also be afraid of things in the future for us both. We're in one College, but we have each of our own faculties. I'll rarely meet you like I used to, but even so, that is also the reason why I want to get you an apartment so that we could live there together, we'll meet once we're done with the classes, it's not like one of us won't be back for the whole night~"

"Yes…" I simply replied her while keep caressing my thumb on to the spot between her eyebrows. Her eyes were closed, but before she could totally knock out, I spoke up. "I think I'll miss the old Ritsu who always prepare everything at the last minute."

It made her body responded and she opens her eyes slowly. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, ever since we're in London, even far before we go for a trip, you were really… well-prepared… It made me happy, but somehow it dawn to me that it feels like I'd lost the old you."

"I told you, I'm still Tainaka Ritsu, your careless idiot best friend. You know that I was trying to give you the best of all." Up until now, I still keep forgetting this matter. The only reason Ritsu change was because she wanted to show me how much she loves me. No one knows that Ritsu is really a romantic kind of girl and I bet she's a girlfriend that every girl wants. "But in case you really bothered with things I did or if you think I overdo it, just tell me straightly." Ritsu was the one who keep trying to keep up with me.

My eyes were looking out through the window, to the outside of the car, staring at nothing and sighed. "It's fine for you to try to please me… but… just let me try my best to keep up with you for once and give you the best. I feel I'm counting on you for far too much already, Ritsu… So…" I didn't get to finish it as I felt Ritsu moved her body and her head from my lap. She put one of her hands on my cheek and pulled me as she pressed her soft lips onto mine.

I feel like melting into the kiss.

This was a kiss that I haven't felt for quite some time now. It's warm and gave me goosebumps in my stomach. Just like what I thought, the kiss didn't last for long as Ritsu pulled her lips away from mine slowly.

"Let's keep up with each other from now on."

Yes, after all, we belong to each other.

* * *

**A/N:** "End. Fin." That's all I could say. This will be the last chapter… it depends on my mind for the sequel of this story. I'm really sorry if this is not really satisfying you all… Truthfully, I'll try my best to continue this, eventually, I guess… ahaha! Oh, right, this is **not BETA**-ed yet. Simply PM me if you can fix it (from Ch. 10 to Ch. 25).

All in all, thanks for reading! I appreciate every one of you who follow this story to the very end and especially for those who leave review(s)! **DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA! **


End file.
